


Uma Conexão Mais Profunda: A Pedra Filosofal

by Akuyak



Series: Uma Conexão Mais Profunda [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alchemy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Voldemort, Dark Harry, Death Eaters, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Goblins, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Parasite Voldemort, Parent Severus Snape, Resurrection, Ron Weasley Bashing, Scheming, Slow Burn, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Soulmates, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuyak/pseuds/Akuyak
Summary: Depois de ser atingido com a maldição da morte regressada, Voldemort percebe que ele foi derrotado. Em vez de fugir para a Albânia, o incorpóreo Voldemort se liga ao único ser vivo que resta na casa destruída de Godric's Hollow - Harry Potter
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Uma Conexão Mais Profunda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869115
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Deeper Connection: The Philosopher's Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085382) by [ThroughPestilencesAndFamines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines/pseuds/ThroughPestilencesAndFamines). 



> Eu queria agradecer a maravilhosa ThroughPestilencesAndFamines por dar autorização para traduzir essa fanfic. Eu também gostaria de dizer que ela não é minha e que todos os créditos da fanfic vão para a autora original. Eu vou deixar o link do; perfil dela e da fanfic original aqui. Como o Wattpad ainda não reconhece links, você pode me enviar uma mensagem no PV que eu mandarei o link lá também.
> 
> Eu atualizarei todas as Quartas, Sextas e Domingos. Todos os links se encontram no final do capítulo, por favor, deem uma passada lá se possível.
> 
> Dito isso, obrigado por ler e tenha um bom capítulo.

Na fração de segundo antes que a luz verde o atingisse, a única palavra que passou pela mente do Lorde das Trevas foi a que ele jurou nunca mais usar: "Foda-se!" Afinal, não era nada além de vulgar.

Uma vez que o feitiço o atingiu, a única coisa que o Lorde das Trevas sentiu foi dor – nada além de dor quando sua alma foi arrancada de seu corpo. Nunca, em seus sonhos mais loucos e sombrios, ele já havia previsto algo assim acontecendo com ele. Ele era o Lorde das Trevas, afinal. Ele estava provado errado nessa mesma noite de Samhain 1981 e agora tinha que assistir seu corpo se deteriorando diante de seus olhos muito incorpóreos. O pânico substituiu a dor. Nesse momento, o desejo de fugir tornou-se quase insuportável, deixar o local de sua derrota, esconder e lamber suas feridas. Mas ele não ganhou o título de Lorde das Trevas e o maior número de OWLs da história por nada. Ele não era amador. Nem ele era um covarde que corria aos primeiros sinais de perigo com o rabo entre as pernas. Não, ele era o Lorde das Trevas Voldemort. Ele precisava avaliar a situação.

Ele tinha ido a Godric's Hollow para eliminar a ameaça daquele profetizado para derrotá-lo - Harry Potter. Ele duelou e matou James Potter. Então, ele pretendia matar Harry, apenas para ter sua mãe implorando para que ele poupasse a vida de seu filho e a matasse. Três vezes, ele lhe deu a chance de se afastar para honrar o voto que havia feito a Severus, um dos mais confiáveis. Mas a bruxa teimosa recusou, deixando-o sem escolha a não ser matá-la. Após a morte dela, nada havia ficado entre ele e Harry. Voldemort lembrou claramente de ter olhado nos olhos verdes brilhantes que estavam cheios de confusão, mas também curiosidade, apesar da situação terrível. Ainda assustado por sua vida, ele pronunciara as duas palavras, com certeza eliminando a ameaça que o bebê representava para sua vida de uma vez por todas. Em vez de, a maldição da morte que acabara com a vida de tantos se recuperara. Mas por quê?

O espírito incorpóreo que restou do outrora Lorde das Trevas encarava o pequeno Harry, que ainda estava segurando as barras de sua maca e assistindo a cena com curiosidade. Para grande surpresa de Voldemort, ele não estava chorando, mesmo que o prédio estivesse quebrado e partes do telhado tivessem desmoronado com o tiro pela culatra da maldição da morte. Felizmente, nenhum detrito atingiu o berço. Na verdade, ele estava estranhamente quieto. Mas então, algo mais chamou a atenção do Lorde das Trevas: uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago sangrando levemente na testa do garoto, que claramente não estava lá antes. O que tinha acontecido?

Com grande luta, o Lorde das Trevas conseguiu alcançar sua mágica agora muito limitada. Apenas para recuar imediatamente. Como na barba de Merlin um pedaço de sua alma terminou no garoto? Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar mais sobre o mistério, Voldemort ouviu passos se aproximando. O que ele deveria fazer? Sair? Não! Se ele quisesse realmente descobrir o que havia acontecido naquela maldita noite em Samhain, ele teria que ficar e só havia uma opção para isso: Harry Potter.

Então, momentos antes da porta ser aberta, o Lorde das Trevas se juntou à lasca de sua alma que residia atrás da cicatriz em forma de raio. Ele não foi encontrado com oposição. O corpo jovem não o via como uma ameaça. Não que ele se atrevesse a possuir Harry. Muito parecido com a lasca de sua alma, Voldemort optou por ficar em segundo plano e observar.

Então a porta se abriu para revelar Severus Snape. Um grito de agonia encheu o ar quando o jovem mestre de poções agarrou o corpo morto de Lily Potter perto de seu peito. Através dos olhos de Harry, Voldemort observou Severus se romper diante dele. Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do homem terrível. Não que ele admitisse isso, mas a cena à sua frente afetou profundamente o Lorde das Trevas. Sim, ele tinha sentimentos como todo mundo, não que ele os mostrasse com frequência. Em algum lugar distante, ele ouviu o som de um motor. Algo que parecia uma motocicleta. Snape também deve ter ouvido. Um estalo quase silencioso depois, e o Mestre de Poções se foi sem dar mais um olhar para ele (ou Harry).

Quem chegou lá fora, estava gritando loucamente "James". Agonizante minutos depois, um Sirius Black igualmente quebrado entrou na sala. Todo o seu corpo tremia quando ele olhou para o cadáver de Lily Potter. Harry aproveitou esse momento para se dar a conhecer, obviamente reconhecendo seu padrinho. O auror abalado correu para a cama para pegar seu afilhado. Através dos olhos esmaecidos pelas lágrimas, Voldemort observou enquanto Black tentava acalmar a criança que chorava.

“Shhh, Harry! Tudo está bem. Eu peguei você.” falou Black, tentando soar tranquilizadoramente, mas falhando espetacularmente: – Eu cuidarei de você. Você está seguro comigo. Eu vou…"

Sua voz falhou quando ele segurou Harry mais perto de seu peito. Mais uma vez, o olhar de Black se moveu sobre o corpo morto de Lily Potter. Um tremor pesado percorreu o corpo do auror. Ele se apressou nos calcanhares e desceu correndo a escada coberta de escombros. Voldemort observou, quando Black saiu de casa rapidamente se aproximando de uma motocicleta, a fonte do barulho mais cedo. Sirius Black congelou quando de repente uma figura conhecida apareceu ao lado da motocicleta. Voldemort gemeu interiormente ao ver ninguém menos que Albus Dumbledore, a última pessoa na terra que ele queria encontrar enquanto estava preso dentro de Harry Potter.

"Sirius, o que aconteceu?"

"Lily e James...Alvo, eles estão mortos." Sirius gaguejou, "Eu estava muito atrasado e e-eu-"

"Você encontrou Voldemort?"

"Não, só Harry estava lá quando..."

"Havia algum sinal dele?"

“Suas vestes e varinha. Mas por quê?"

Um olhar triunfante apareceu no rosto de Dumbledore. – Ele deve ter ido embora! Harry o derrotou.

"Mas e Harry?" Sirius perguntou claramente perplexo com a exibição de emoções do diretor. "Ele acabou de perder seus pais..."

"Porque Peter Pettigrew os traiu!" Dumbledore o interrompeu com seu brilho habitual. “Ele como o guardião secreto revelou o paradeiro deles para Voldemort. É culpa dele o jovem Harry aqui perder seus pais. Eles merecem ser vingados. É você quem deve fazer isso. Afinal, você era o melhor amigo de James. Eu posso cuidar de Harry enquanto isso.”

A mente de Voldemort enlouqueceu após essa declaração. Algo não estava certo! Dumbledore acabou de enviar Black atrás de Pettigrew? Os alarmes dentro da mente do Lorde das Trevas estavam tocando perigosamente. Quem em sã consciência faria algo assim?

“Eu não deveria ter concordado com a troca, Albus. Eu…"

“Eles teriam ido atrás de você, Sirius! Eu nunca teria pensado que Peter seria capaz de trair os Potter. Eu devo ter me enganado. Mas é muito tarde. O mínimo que podemos fazer é vingar os Potter. Sirius, você é o único com o direito de fazê-lo.”

Então, Dumbledore havia iniciado a troca. Ele sabia da verdadeira lealdade de Pettigrew o tempo todo? Que ele soubesse, os Potters não estavam sob o feitiço Fidelius por muito tempo. Toda a profecia foi debilitada? Uma armadilha? Voldemort queria desesperadamente saber. Mas antes que qualquer outro pensamento pudesse se formar, Black entregou Harry ao Diretor sem protestar ou pensar duas vezes e aparatou. 

Depois que o Auror se foi, Dumbledore deixou cair sua fachada genial. Satisfação e presunção pareciam irradiar do diretor envelhecido. Isso pareceu verificar as presunções de Voldemort. Ele acabara de ser criado por Albus Dumbledore. Maldito seja! Voldemort poderia ter se amaldiçoado até a lua e voltando. Sua raiva parou quando o olhar de Dumbledore de repente se fixou em um ponto na testa de Harry. Voldemort gemeu. Ele havia detectado a cicatriz.

O diretor franziu a testa. Sem aviso, uma varinha foi apontada para a testa da criança. Voldemort rezou para que sua presença não fosse detectada como Feitiço depois que Feitiço foi lançado em Harry. Dumbledore não parecia se importar com o bem-estar de Harry. Imperturbável pelo choro de Harry e pela dor causada pelos feitiços, ele continuou. Após um feitiço de detecção particularmente violento, a carranca no rosto do diretor se aprofundou. Um longo dedo ósseo pairou sobre a cicatriz. Então, Dumbledore murmurou: "Nunca deveria ter deixado livros sobre Horcruxes na maldita biblioteca!"

De repente, o dedo foi removido e, em vez disso, a varinha de Dumbledore se moveu sobre Harry. Ao perceber qual ritual estava sendo lançado, Voldemort teria gritado se ele tivesse um corpo. Infelizmente, ele não conseguiu fazer nada para impedir o louco que se chamava Diretor. Uma vez que o ritual se realizou, a dor felizmente fez Harry desmaiar e Voldemort com ele. Pelo menos, ele não tinha sido detectado.


	2. Os Dursleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postei duas vezes para alinhar com a tradução do Wattpad, hehe  
> Obrigada por ler <2

O Lorde das Trevas acordou com o som de uma criança chorando. Não, gritando! Gritando como uma harpia! Merlin, crianças são odiosas. Ele queria silenciá-las de uma vez por todas. Ou melhor, matá-las antes que o deixassem completamente louco. Seus pensamentos se tornaram cada vez mais mórbidos com cenários de tortura e morte passando pelo seu olho interior antes que as imagens parassem subitamente. Espere um minuto…

Ele estava preso dentro de uma criança. E bastante impotente nisso. Ele sabia que não poderia simplesmente possuir a ameaça estridente, a menos que ousasse danificar seu vaso corporal que tanto precisava. Como ele odiava ser dependente do corpo de seu inimigo profetizado. Por que ele não fugiu para a Albânia novamente?

Certo! Para resolver o mistério de Samhain 1981 e como o maldito Albus Dumbledore conseguiu enganá-lo - o Lorde das Trevas! Pensando no diretor enlouquecido, lembrou-se de repente do ritual que o velho bode havia realizado em seu navio. E as pessoas o chamavam de mal! Ele prefere matar a criança a realizar esse ritual. Ninguém mágico merecia ter sua mágica ligada. Ninguém! Quanto da magia do pobre garoto havia sido amarrada? Voldemort queria desesperadamente saber. 

O Lorde das Trevas tentou esticar o que restava de sua magia com cautela. Apenas para ter sua magia sendo empurrada para trás violentamente. Ele amaldiçoou, quando a raiva ferveu novamente. Bem, ele não tinha perdido a paciência.  
O que causou a reação. Não poderia ser o garoto. Ele não tinha percebido a presença do Lorde das Trevas como uma ameaça antes. Não, ele estava aceitando e mais do que curioso. Isso deve ter algo a ver com o ritual. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse vinculado a magia do garoto a conter o horcrux? Ou pelo menos o que o bode velho pensava ser um horcrux. Ele encontraria uma resposta. Voldemort jurou isso.

Então, novamente, quantos por cento da mágica o diretor obrigou a conter completamente o horcrux? Voldemort sentiu o poder dentro de Harry Potter. Deve ter sido bastante. Especialmente sobre a idade do menino. O garoto estava destinado a ser poderoso. Ele descobriria eventualmente e conseguiria superar a barreira mágica. Se foi causado pelo ritual de ligação. Como ele odiava crianças gritando!  
Os gritos precisavam parar.

Porém por que o garoto estava produzindo barulhos tão horríveis? Ele definitivamente teve que avaliar a situação. Pelo menos o vínculo entre ele e Harry lhe proporcionou alguns sentimentos e impressões sensoriais do jovem Harry. Os olhos dele estavam abertos. Voldemort estava ciente disso. Mas por que ele estava em algum lugar no escuro? Foi noite? Não, havia alguma luz passando por algumas pequenas rachaduras no que ele supunha ser uma porta de formato estranho. Onde aquela velha cabra demente deixara Harry? E por que de novo ele estava chorando? Não poderia ser por causa da escuridão.

De repente, a realização o atingiu. Voldemort teria torcido o nariz se ele tivesse um. Havia algo na fralda. Uhhh Isso foi nojento. Nunca em sua vida ele se sentiu degradado como estava agora. Talvez toda essa ideia de criança pequena não tivesse sido tão boa assim. O Lorde das Trevas ficou doente. Ele orou a quem deus ou deusa ouviu que alguém fosse enviado rapidamente para cuidar da bagunça. Mas ninguém veio. Voldemort nunca fora um paciente. Normalmente, ele teria simplesmente conseguido o que quisesse, independentemente do custo. Mas em sua situação atual, ele estava absolutamente desamparado. Isso o estava deixando louco.

O que pareceu horas depois, a porta foi finalmente aberta. Depois que os olhos de Harry se acostumaram levemente à luz ofuscante, Voldemort se viu diante de uma mulher óssea com uma carranca profunda no rosto de cavalo. Mas seu rosto continuava embaçado, embora a raiva que irradiava dela fosse mais do que proeminente. Ou a conexão de Voldemort com os olhos do pequeno Harry não era a melhor ou a visão da criança era péssima. 

Voldemort foi tirado de seus pensamentos, quando o pequeno Harry foi repentinamente apanhado. Momentos depois, ele foi jogado sobre um trocador. De maneira descuidada. Enquanto a cavaleira fazia seu trabalho, embora não com muita delicadeza, Voldemort não pôde deixar de pensar nos móveis trouxas óbvios da sala. Nenhuma bruxa teria trocado as fraldas de seus filhos. Esse foi o trabalho dos elfos domésticos.

"Petúnia!", Uma voz berrou: "faça essa aberração calar a boca ou eu mesmo o matarei!"

Onde aquela velha cabra enlouquecida e amaldiçoada havia colocado Harry Potter? Estes eram obviamente trouxas. Trouxas bastante hostis. Nenhuma criança mágica jamais deve ser deixada sob os cuidados dos trouxas. Nunca!

"Vernon, querida", a petúnia, a cavalona chamaram de volta, "a aberração deve ficar bem depois que eu troquei suas fraldas".

Voldemort podia ouvir passos pesados se aproximando.

“Você tem certeza de que não poderíamos simplesmente deixá-lo no orfanato?” Um homem muito musculoso, com quase nenhum pescoço e um bigode impressionante apareceu. “Ele deveria ter se afogado quando descobrimos a aberração!”

“Vernon!”, A mulher gritou: “você sabe como são essas pessoas! Não quero que assediem nossa família perfeita porque perdemos ou matamos a aberração. Você leu a carta! Dumbledore não nos deixou escolha a não ser pegar a aberração. Não é minha culpa que eu seja o último parente da minha irmã atormentada! Não deveria ter se deixado explodir, aquela maldita puta! Pelo menos estamos sendo pagos! Pense no carro novo que compraremos ou nas férias que vamos pagar, Vernon."

"Não vou deixar essa aberração influenciar muito o nosso filho!", Berrou a morsa humana.

“Ele não vai! Nós vamos vencer a loucura dele! Não vamos arruinar nossos pequenos Dudders perfeitos! E lembre-se, Dumbledore disse que poderíamos ser firmes com a aberração."

Depois disso, o pequeno Harry foi empurrado de volta no lugar escuro. Nem a mulher cavaleira nem o gordo musculoso pareciam se importar em alimentar o pobre Harry. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, a porta foi fechada novamente, deixando o Lorde das Trevas se mexer no escuro.

Um armário de vassouras. Um maldito armário de vassouras! Voldemort ficou furioso. Fora de todos os lugares, aquele velho tolo havia mandado Harry Potter para o pior tipo de mágica que odiava trouxas e permitiu que eles fossem "firmes" com o garoto. Voldemort nunca teria pensado isso possível, mas ele quase desejou que Dumbledore tivesse deixado Harry em sua antiga 'casa', o Orfanato de Wool. Pelo menos, havia pessoas para cuidar dele regularmente e uma sala adequada, não um armário de vassouras. 

Voldemort se amaldiçoou por não ter fugido para a Albânia. Um dia, ele mataria o velho tolo e os Dursley com ele. Pelo menos a fralda de Harry estava limpa agora e a criança havia parado de gritar. Viva as pequenas coisas da vida.


	3. Feliz Natal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu esqueci totalmente de postar no domingo. Então eu pensei: porque não postar segunda? E quando eu vi, já não era mais segunda.
> 
> Portanto, capítulo duplo para você. Um agora, e outro depois!
> 
> Esse está maravilhoso (como sempre), obrigado por ler <2

Dizer que o tratamento dos Dursley para com seu sobrinho melhorou depois daquele primeiro encontro era mentira. Dizer que o tempo parecia passar mais rápido era uma ainda maior. Paciência nunca foi um de seus pontos fortes, mas isso estava provando ser demais. 

Os Dursleys eram sem dúvida as pessoas mais horríveis que Voldemort já teve o desagrado de encontrar. Na maioria das vezes, eles simplesmente pareciam dispostos a ignorar a existência do sobrinho. Eles se recusaram a alimentar Harry regularmente, trocar suas fraldas e todas as outras coisas geralmente associadas a cuidar de uma criança. Em vez disso, Harry foi deixado no armário sob as escadas a maior parte do tempo com seus gritos inaudíveis. Ao todo, a chocante falta de cuidado e o mau tratamento sempre que os Dursleys realmente o tiravam do armário irritava o Lorde das Trevas como nada antes.

O próprio Voldemort não teve a melhor infância. Para o inferno, ele cresceu em um maldito orfanato em Londres durante a Grande Depressão e mais tarde durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ele havia sobrevivido ao racionamento de comida, às doenças e até mesmo à Blitz. Até hoje ele se lembrava dos sons das bombas alemãs caindo sobre Londres, dos gritos de terror nas estações de metrô e do horror e da destruição que os aguardavam sempre que deixavam os abrigos subterrâneos. Tudo acompanhado pelos constantes sentimentos de desespero, medo, desesperança e frieza subindo pela sua espinha com a morte pairando sobre sua cabeça. 

Mas, verdade seja dita, depois de experimentar o cuidado 'esplêndido' dos Dursleys por alguns meses, ele quase ficou tentado a voltar para sua própria infância miserável. Pelo menos ele tinha sido cuidado. Ao contrário dele, isso era negligência – negligência na perfeição. Os Dursleys realmente dominaram o ofício.

Originalmente, Voldemort pretendia ficar em segundo plano. Mas depois de alguns dias com Harry chorando constantemente, ele se cansou. Em primeiro lugar, ele decidiu fazer algo sobre a causa constante de desconforto de Harry, a fralda cheia. Ele tentou concentrar sua quantidade limitada de magia em soletrar a bagunça. Claro, não funcionou. Na verdade, nada funcionou. Além disso, ele era constantemente inundado pelas emoções de Harry. O estômago vazio, a fralda cheia, a falta de luz, a dor causada pelo abandono e o tratamento quase brutal pelos Dursley e o pior de tudo o desejo desesperado pelos pais. O amor entre os Potter e seu filho deve ter sido profundo.

No início, Voldemort ficou irritado com o constante influxo de emoções. Ele detestava emoções. Ele tentou ignorá-los. Tinha feito isso durante toda a sua vida. Mas depois de semanas de exposição constante, ele admitiu a derrota. Ele sentiu pena do menino. Especialmente quando comparado com a bolha que os Dursleys chamavam de filho. 'Dudders' parecia aumentar de tamanho sempre que Voldemort o via, lembrando-o de um porco mimado ou uma pequena baleia ao invés de um ser humano e uma ameaça por isso. Em contraste, Harry parecia perder toda a cor saudável, os ossos sob sua pele se tornavam mais pronunciados a cada dia e a saudade de seus pais ficava mais desesperada a cada dia. Ninguém merecia ser tratado assim.

Após meses de exposição às emoções de Harry, uma ideia finalmente atingiu Voldemort. Se ele foi tão facilmente afetado pelas emoções de Harry, por que não tentar enviar algumas de volta? Certamente, a maioria das pessoas, bem, ao contrário, todas as pessoas que o conheceram certamente teriam apontado que essa era uma péssima ideia. Se houvesse uma foto ao lado da entrada do dicionário sobre questões de gerenciamento da raiva, certamente seria a dele. Mas, felizmente, a maior parte de sua raiva havia se transformado em pena àquela altura. 

Na primeira vez que tentou, encontrou oposição. Novamente, a ligação da magia o impediu de se comunicar diretamente com Harry. Mas a reação não foi tão forte como antes. Então, Voldemort lambeu suas feridas e lentamente começou a destruir a resistência. Como ele desejava se livrar da amarração. Mas havia apenas três opções para conseguir isso. Primeiro, o próprio lançador teria que desfazer a ligação. Mas depois de meses nos Dursleys, o Lorde das Trevas duvidava que o velho bode algum dia apareceria ali, quanto mais remover a amarração. Em segundo lugar, os Goblins em Gringotes podiam realizar um contra ritual para se livrar da amarração. Mas como diabos ele poderia levar Harry ao banco dos Goblins? Certamente, Harry já poderia andar e falar um pouco, não que os Dursley quisessem ouvir sua voz. Mas como ele poderia levar Harry para Londres quando ele estava trancado no armário sob as escadas a maior parte do dia e aquele cavalo de uma mulher ficava observando o bebê como um falcão sempre que ele estava fora de sua prisão escura.  
Em outras palavras: Impossível. Ou terceiro, tentando lutar contra a amarração e desfazer manualmente o ritual. A terceira parecia a única opção disponível, embora a mais difícil. Com sua quantidade limitada de magia, ele sabia que não poderia fazer isso sozinho. Ele precisava da magia de Harry, ou pelo menos os 20 por cento que não estavam ligados. Para fazer esse trabalho, ele primeiro precisava estabelecer uma conexão funcional entre os dois. Mais fácil falar do que fazer. E mesmo depois disso, seria necessário muito foco para trabalhar na encadernação. Por experiência, ele sabia que era quase necessária tanta concentração quanto erguer barreiras de Oclumência. Na verdade, os dois empreendimentos foram bastante semelhantes. Não é uma tarefa fácil, especialmente quando se pensa em empregar a ajuda de uma criança. Mas se havia algo que o Lorde das Trevas tinha; já era tempo. Tempo, ele tinha de sobra. seria preciso muito foco para trabalhar na ligação. 

Depois de inúmeras tentativas, ele finalmente conseguiu. Ele conseguiu enviar emoções para Harry. Pelo que Voldemort percebeu, a criança absorveu a sensação de cuidado, calmante e apoio geral como uma esponja. Depois disso, o pequeno Harry parecia muito mais esperançoso e calmo. Ele pode ter percebido que havia alguém lá, mesmo que fosse alguém dentro de sua cabeça. Pelo menos, Harry não estava mais sozinho.

O Natal após o segundo aniversário de Harry marcou uma nova baixa. Voldemort estava furioso. Depois de mais de um ano dentro de Harry Potter e 'desfrutando' dos maravilhosos cuidados com os Dursleys, o desejo de matar os trouxas atingiu novos patamares astronômicos. O que Dumbledore estava pensando ao enviar Harry a esses monstros trouxas permitindo que eles abusassem da criança? 

Claro, uma criança abusada e negligenciada buscaria a aprovação da primeira figura de autoridade que parecia genuinamente se importar com ela. Dumbledore provavelmente planejou que ele fosse o único que Harry admiraria. O que Dumbledore não havia calculado era o quão longe o abuso nos Dursleys realmente foi. Se aqueles trouxas continuassem assim, não haveria nenhum Harry Potter frequentando Hogwarts. Dumbledore também não havia considerado o fato de que o abuso também poderia endurecê-lo e torná-lo mais forte se sobrevivesse. E por último, mas não menos importante, ele não percebeu a presença de Voldemort. 

Especialmente porque Voldemort decidiu ajudar o garoto de todas as maneiras possíveis. Para cuidar dele, torná-lo mais duro e evitar que Harry se transforme em um dos peões do velho bode. Isso só foi cimentado depois do Natal seguinte ao segundo aniversário de Harry.

Surpreendentemente, os Dursleys tiraram Harry do armário. Mas apenas para vê-lo assistir 'Dudders' desembrulhando seus incontáveis presentes. Depois, ele foi forçado a vê-los devorar a grande festa de Natal, sem permitir que ele comesse um único pedaço dos alimentos ricos da mesa. No final, Petúnia 'misericordiosamente' deu a ele uma fatia de torrada velha. Que generoso. Só mais tarde para fazer a criança andar por aí servindo biscoitos para eles enquanto berrava e gritava com Harry sempre que ele olhava para os doces itens de confeitaria.  
O tempo todo 'Dudders' estava ocupado experimentando seus novos presentes. Bem, é melhor experimentá-los às custas de Harry. Voldemort se encolheu toda vez que um brinquedo atingiu Harry. Mas o pior havia acontecido, quando 'Dudders' arrancou o prato com biscoitos das mãos de Harry e puxou o prato no rosto de seu primo. Para o choque de todas as pessoas na sala, o chapéu de placa parou de soprar na frente do rosto de Harry. 

Após um tenso momento de silêncio, o prato se espalhou ruidosamente, seguido pelo grito alto de Vernon Dursley: – Garoto!

No ponto em que o punho musculoso de seu tio atingiu sua mandíbula, Harry estava tremendo violentamente. Felizmente, tudo ficou escuro depois disso.

Sem surpresa, Harry e com ele Voldemort recuperaram a consciência na escuridão do armário. Voldemort imediatamente sentiu que a criança estava com muita dor. Como Voldemort desejava muito matar os Dursleys. Torture-os e mate-os a sangue frio. Infelizmente, ele não conseguiu. Pelo menos ainda não. 

Os soluços silenciosos de Harry o tiraram de seus pensamentos sombrios. Voldemort suspirou e imediatamente começou a enviar emoções pelo link para acalmar a criança. Nesse ponto, era realmente um hábito. O Lorde das Trevas sabia quanto tempo demorou para o garoto se acalmar depois daquele golpe. Deve ter sido realmente cruel. Voldemort observou Harry se perder na torrente de emoções positivas. Quase fez o Lorde das Trevas sorrir.

Horas depois, Voldemort sentiu uma força empurrando seus escudos. Ele os ergueu depois de estabelecer a conexão entre ele e Harry para protegê-los de reações emocionais. Não há necessidade de expor a criança à raiva constante que sentia. Bem, parecia que Harry finalmente percebeu o influxo de emoções estranhas e conseguiu rastreá-las de volta ao Lorde das Trevas. Voldemort baixou seus escudos e esperou curiosamente o que o garoto faria. 

Para sua surpresa, Voldemort não foi inundado por emoções, mas palavras: "Olá, alguém está aí?"

O Lorde das Trevas ergueu suas sobrancelhas incorpóreas. O garoto tinha acabado de rasgar partes da ligação que o isolava da horcrux e da alma principal do Lorde das Trevas que residia dentro dele? Que surpresa agradável, de fato! Voldemort há muito ansiava por uma comunicação verbal direta com o menino: “Olá, Harry. Estou aqui."

"Quem é você?"

“Eu sou Voldemort:”

“Vo-Vol-Voldimo…”

O Lorde das Trevas revirou os olhos: "Me chame de Tom."

Como ele desprezava esse nome.

"Olá, Tom. Você m-me acalmou? "

"Sim, eu fiz."

“O-Obrigado. Você é eu?"

Que pergunta interessante, especialmente para uma criança de dois anos: “Não. Você é você e eu sou eu.”

"Por que...você está aqui?"

"Estou aqui para te ajudar."

"Sério?"

"Sim."

"S-sempre?"

"Sempre."

Voldemort instantaneamente sentiu a onda de conteúdo e felicidade fluindo por Harry. Foi inebriante. Verdadeiramente inebriante.

“Eu...Feliz Natal, Tom!”

"Feliz Natal, Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi fofinho, confesso. Um ataque de fofura em pessoas que gostam do Harry pequeninho ;)
> 
> Bem, não estou postando no Natal, mas já já ele chega. Faltam poucos 136 dias, estamos quase lá. Aguentem mais um pouco


	4. Surpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo duplo postado, espero que tenham gostado e me perdoem pelo esquecimento, ainda vou me acostumar com isso.

Harry tirou o gato da bolsa pouco antes de seu sexto aniversário. Voldemort estalou deliciosamente, quando o punho de Válter Dursley parou milímetros na frente do rosto da criança. É hora de virar o jogo.

Desde aquela noite fiel do Natal de 1982, as coisas começaram a mudar lentamente. Devagar, mas com firmeza. No começo, Harry e Voldemort apenas conversaram. Voldemort percebeu imediatamente que o garoto era surpreendentemente inteligente para sua idade, o que tornava muitas coisas mais fáceis. Especialmente porque Voldemort ainda odiava crianças. Com uma paixão incomparável. A conversa lentamente mudou de acalmar Harry e melhorar sua fala e vocabulário para a revelação de que ele era realmente um bruxo.

“Mas e-eu não posso ser um…bruxo!”, O garoto protestou.

Voldemort revirou os olhos: "E o que fez aquele prato flutuar no Natal?"

Harry então perguntou ao Lorde das Trevas se ele poderia usar magia para se defender dos Dursleys. Voldemort disse a ele que primeiro era necessário remover a ligação da magia de Harry. Harry então se perguntou por que sua magia havia sido ligada em primeiro lugar. Com esta pergunta, a criança entrou sem querer em um terreno de perguntas que o Lorde das Trevas ainda não estava pronto para responder. Especialmente no que diz respeito à delicada idade de Harry. Ele não estava pronto para todo o desastre da profecia ainda. Bem, e o fato de que o assassino de seus pais residia dentro de sua cabeça. Voldemort disse à criança que sua pergunta seria respondida quando ele fosse mais velho, mas prometeu responder independentemente da natureza sensível da verdade. No entanto, Harry parecia satisfeito com a promessa.

Após a conversa estranha, os dois começaram a trabalhar na remoção da encadernação. Não que tenha sido uma tarefa fácil. Exigiu muita concentração da parte de Harry, o que provou ser difícil para um garoto de sua idade. Mas Voldemort encontrou uma solução. Sua presença realmente parecia ajudar a acalmar Harry e se concentrar melhor. Com o tempo, a conexão entre os dois aumentou de intensidade. Além disso, Voldemort começou a ensinar oclumência a Harry. Certamente, nenhuma criança normal da idade de Harry deveria aprender a arte obscura, mas nem Harry era normal nem lhe faltava a capacidade mental. Então, por que não fazer? Voldemort tinha adivinhado que o jovem Potter era por um lado excepcionalmente talentoso e por outro lado tinha sido forçado a se desenvolver muito antes por causa de sua situação terrível e a longa exposição ao Lorde das Trevas. Tanto Harry quanto Voldemort estavam profundamente contentes por estarem progredindo lentamente. Bem, não tinha sido pelos Dursleys.

Uma semana depois de todo o desastre de Natal, Harry finalmente teve permissão para sair do armário. Mas, verdade seja dita, tanto Harry quanto Voldemort gostariam que ele não tivesse feito isso. A partir daquele momento, Harry foi forçado a limpar regularmente a casa de cima a baixo. Só para ter seu árduo trabalho desfeito pelo querido 'Dudders' e receber alguns chicotadas com o cinto do tio ou golpes com a frigideira balançada pela tia. Os Dursley nunca pareceram satisfeitos com o trabalho de Harry. Logo, jardinagem e culinária também se juntaram à longa lista de tarefas. Mas as tarefas não foram as únicas coisas que impediram a dupla de trabalhar. Os ferimentos causados pelos Dursleys se intensificaram com o tempo. Hematomas, costelas quebradas, juntas deslocadas, ossos quebrados...culminando em uma lista muito longa. A desnutrição e a falta de luz também não ajudaram,

“Eu gostaria de poder esfolá-los vivos!”, Harry gritou um dia enquanto estremecia de dor. Outra costela foi quebrada, novamente pelo querido 'Dudders'. Voldemort teria rido de prazer com as palavras não fosse pela dor que seu protegido havia sentido. Em vez disso, ele tentou o seu melhor para concentrar a quantidade limitada de magia do garoto na própria costela. Só mais tarde o Lorde das Trevas percebeu que esses não eram pensamentos normais de uma criança de três anos e meio. Talvez, apenas talvez, ele tivesse sido uma má influência para o menino. Não que Voldemort se importasse muito.

O quarto aniversário de Harry se aproximando marcou outro marco. Não que os Dursleys tivessem se lembrado. Depois que Harry voltou daquele aborto Figg, amante de gatos, uma mulher que Harry odiava com quase tanta paixão quanto seus parentes, os Dursley o forçaram a cuidar do jardim. Horas depois, ele foi violentamente empurrado para dentro do armário com as palavras de que ele era uma aberração preguiçosa e inútil zumbindo em seus ouvidos. Não que o trabalho de Harry alguma vez tenha satisfeito os Dursleys. Pelo menos eles se esqueceram de machucá-lo seriamente.

Como se aproximava da meia-noite, o Lorde das Trevas falou: "Mais um ano mais velho em breve, certo Harry?"

"Mmmmh."

“Você está crescendo rápido!”, Voldemort estava dando o melhor de si para animar seu protegido, “Quero que saiba como estou orgulhoso de você, Harry. Não dê ouvidos aos Dursleys. Você não é uma aberração inútil e preguiçosa. Você é um mago orgulhoso e poderoso! Você conquistou coisas notáveis em sua jovem vida, apesar desses trouxas imundos. Seus escudos de Oclumência são notáveis. Você conseguiu desvincular mais de 50 por cento de sua magia e tenho certeza de que será totalmente desvinculado no final do próximo ano. Eu acredito em você! E não vamos esquecer o controle que você tem sobre sua magia. Estou tão orgulhoso de você!"

Harry estava radiante: "Obrigado, Tom!"

De repente, o som do relógio na sala marcou meia-noite.

"Feliz aniversário Harry! Que o próximo ano seja repleto de magia por onde você estiver! ”

Uma bola de luz iluminou a sala: “Obrigado, Tom! Vou tentar o meu melhor!"

Eles só ousavam usar este silencioso Lumos sem varinha depois que os Dursley haviam adormecido e a casa permanecia em silêncio.

“Tenho certeza de que você vai tentar o seu melhor, Harry!”, Voldemort respondeu genuinamente, “e como é seu aniversário, você pode fazer um pedido. Um que posso prometer manter. Mas só depois de comer alguma coisa. Seu estômago está rugindo. Deixe-me primeiro lhe ensinar como destrancar essa porta. Já era hora de invadirmos a geladeira! ”

Harry estava pulsando de excitação enquanto seguia cuidadosamente as instruções de Voldemort e estendia sua magia para abrir as várias fechaduras da porta do armário. Algum tempo depois, um Harry satisfeito com o estômago agradavelmente cheio estava sentado no armário novamente: “Tom? Como meu presente de aniversário...Posso te fazer uma pergunta? "

"Claro, Harry."

“Por que minha magia está ligada e por que você está na minha cabeça? Quer dizer, você me disse que não é normal ... ”

Voldemort ficou tenso. De todas as perguntas que Harry poderia ter feito. Claro, tinha que ser esse. Voldemort suspirou: “Harry, antes de me julgar, por favor ouça a história toda. É tudo que peço. Eu não vou mentir. Eu prometo. Vou tentar ser o mais objetivo e imparcial possível. Mas o que estou prestes a dizer a você certamente não é bonito. ”

“Tom, eu prometo! Eu vou ouvir!"

Voldemort se preparou e contou a Harry tudo o que o levou à trágica noite de Samhain em 1981. Ele começou com sua infância no Orfanato de Wool. Tinha mostrado a Harry a memória de seu primeiro encontro com Dumbledore, a descoberta de que ele realmente era especial e um mago. Ele continuou a contar a ele sobre seus anos em Hogwarts. O bullying que ele sofreu porque todos suspeitavam que ele fosse um nascido trouxa selecionado para a Sonserina. Os verões no mundo trouxa durante a Blitz. Porque ele temeu por sua vida e por que esse medo levou à criação de sua primeira horcrux. A descoberta posterior de ser o herdeiro de Slytherin. O incidente da Câmara Secreta. Como ele finalmente conheceu seu pai apenas para ser humilhado pelo idiota, dito para ser uma aberração assim como sua mãe inútil e desejando estar morto. As suspeitas constantes de Dumbledore que levaram o Diretor Dippet a negar a ele o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Suas jornadas ao redor do mundo, a criação das outras horcruxes e as provações para se tornar o Lorde das Trevas. Todas as falhas políticas com os Cavaleiros de Walpurgis após seu retorno à Grã-Bretanha. Sendo constantemente bloqueado ou superado por Dumbledore, que se tornou intocável após sua derrota de Gellert Grindelwald, apesar das boas intenções de Voldemort de proteger o mundo mágico do mundo trouxa em rápido desenvolvimento. Tudo o que levou à formação dos Comensais da Morte. Voldemort então mostrou a Harry a memória da profecia, ou pelo menos as partes que Severus Snape testemunhou no Hogg's Head, revelou como os Potters o desafiaram três vezes e, finalmente, tudo o que aconteceu no Samhain 1981. Voldemort se recusou a adoçar qualquer coisa. Ele havia mostrado a Harry os assassinatos de James e Lilly Potter. Sabia que Harry seria capaz de suportar ver as memórias sem quebrar. Mesmo quando tinha quatro anos de idade, Harry era forte. Depois que Harry observou Dumbledore vincular sua magia, Voldemort permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo. Foi no início da manhã. Lá fora, provavelmente amanhecera. Ele não tinha certeza, já que nenhuma luz do dia jamais alcançou o interior do armário. Depois que Harry observou Dumbledore vincular sua magia, Voldemort permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo. Foi no início da manhã. Lá fora, provavelmente amanhecera. Ele não tinha certeza, já que nenhuma luz do dia jamais alcançou o interior do armário. Depois que Harry observou Dumbledore vincular sua magia, Voldemort permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo. Foi no início da manhã. Lá fora, provavelmente amanhecera. Ele não tinha certeza, já que nenhuma luz do dia jamais alcançou o interior do armário.

"Harry, espero que você não me odeie", Voldemort havia começado, "Eu sei que não sou um bom homem e sei que não posso desfazer as coisas que fiz, mas ..."

“Tom, pare! Eu não te culpo! ”

"O que?"

“Você não pintou o alvo nas costas dos meus pais! É culpa deles terem se juntado à Ordem. Eles eram adultos naquele ponto. Guerra é guerra. As pessoas lutam. Pessoas morrem. Mas antes que você me interrompa, tenho uma pergunta para você: quem em sã consciência marca uma entrevista de emprego em um velho pub decadente e rançoso conhecido por sua clientela duvidosa? ”

“O que você quer dizer, Harry?”, Voldemort perguntou em choque.

“Ele colocou você lá. Ele queria vazar a profecia para você. Ele sabia sobre o seu medo da morte. Ele queria que você fizesse algo irracional. Ele conseguiu. A maneira como ele olhou para mim antes de vincular minha magia em Godric's Hollow prova isso. Ele parecia presunçoso, como se tivesse realizado o impossível. Eu não ficaria surpreso se a profecia fosse falsa ou redigida de forma diferente. Pense nisso, Tom. ”

E Voldemort tinha feito exatamente isso.

À noite, depois que Harry completou algumas tarefas cansativas, o Lord das Trevas finalmente ousou falar novamente: “Eu pensei em suas palavras, Harry. Não há como descobrirmos agora ... ”

“Mas, no futuro, vamos!”

“Harry, espero que você não me odeie pelas coisas que fiz. Não consigo imaginar como deve ser ficar preso com o assassino dos seus pais dentro da sua cabeça ... ”

“Cale a boca, Tom! Eu não te odeio! Inocente até que se prove a culpa. Pelo menos você foi honesto comigo. Você não pode imaginar o quanto é importante para mim! "

Aquele tinha sido o presente de aniversário do terceiro aniversário de Harry: nunca minta um para o outro. Harry desejou isso depois que os Dursleys constantemente contavam a Harry mentiras sobre seus pais.

“O que devemos fazer a partir de agora? Agora que você sabe as verdades? "

“Tom, para ser honesto, vamos continuar do jeito que temos feito. No momento, não há como descobrir a verdade. Pelo menos não até chegarmos a Hogwarts. Você disse que o vidente Trewlaney trabalha lá? "

"Que eu saiba, sim."

“Então, nada podemos fazer. Não podemos chegar até ela, Dumbledore ou qualquer outra bruxa ou bruxo. Tom, sugiro que você continue me ajudando a desfazer a ligação, me ensine o melhor que puder e, o mais importante, continue meu amigo! ”

"Harry, eu não mereço você!"

Harry riu: "Estamos bem?"

“Sim, Harry! Obrigado pela oportunidade."

“Eu também quero uma memória eidética igual a você! É uma pena não conseguir lembrar de tudo!”

Voldemort riu: "Deixe-me ver o que posso fazer sobre isso."

As coisas progrediram bem depois do quarto aniversário de Harry, com a amizade deles ficando mais forte do que nunca. Apesar de todas as desvantagens que os Dursley causaram, a dupla conseguiu libertar completamente a magia de Harry antes de seu quinto aniversário. Muito mais cedo do que o inicialmente previsto. Mas eles decidiram não enfrentar os Dursleys. Pelo menos não antes de Harry ganhar um controle melhor sobre sua magia e eles teriam a certeza de controlar completamente os miseráveis trouxas. Nenhum deles queria alarmar Dumbledore muito cedo. Harry ficou especialmente desconfiado da velha cabra. Harry o odiava por deixá-lo com os Dursleys.

Ambos haviam concentrado tanto tempo, energia e magia quanto possível na educação de Harry. Voldemort o ensinou sobre os diferentes ramos da magia, tanto teóricos quanto práticos. Harry aprendeu a ler e escrever sobre história, magia e trouxa, e aprofundou seu treinamento de Oclumência. E como prometido, eles trabalharam na memória eidética de Harry, o que novamente não tinha sido fácil. Felizmente, Voldemort nasceu com uma memória fotográfica. Mas, como acontece com a maioria das coisas, ele não ficou satisfeito com ele, leu e melhorou tanto quanto humanamente possível. Ele era um perfeccionista e não tinha medo de trabalhar duro, afinal. O fato de ele ter se familiarizado com a teoria mágica por trás das memórias eidéticas foi muito bom e permitiu que ele realizasse o desejo de Harry. Demorou muito. Eles poderiam ter acelerado o processo com um ritual, mas não tinham os ingredientes mágicos. Isso significou da maneira mais difícil. Mas Harry era teimoso e completou a tarefa por volta da Páscoa, antes de seu sexto aniversário. A maioria dos magos estaria condenada ao fracasso. Mas não Harry. E Voldemort estava orgulhoso.

Na mesma época, os dois decidiram pela fé dos Dursleys e começaram a se preparar. Seria um ritual complexo incluindo um sacrifício de sangue, magia, runas e muitas equações aritmânticas para que tudo funcionasse. Voldemort adorou o desafio e Harry foi um aluno ávido, especialmente quando se tratava de runas. Sua opinião sobre o assunto foi revigorante, já que ele parecia ter uma mão para encontrar atalhos muito pouco ortodoxos para reduzir o número de runas necessárias sem enfraquecer seu efeito. Pouco antes do sexto aniversário de Harry, eles finalmente concluíram seu trabalho.

Vernon Dursley olhou para a aberração com raiva em seus olhos pequenos. Seu bigode tremia de raiva: “Rapaz, pare com a aberração ou você não verá a luz do dia de novo!”

Harry respondeu com um sorriso predatório: "Te vejo tentar, seu trouxa nojento!"

O gordo empalideceu: "Como você me chamou, garoto?"

"Um trouxa nojento!"

“Eu vou matar você, aberração! Deveria ter feito isso quando te encontrei na minha porta! ”, Vernon rugiu e ergueu sua mão carnuda. Momentos depois, ele estava sufocando com a língua.

Harry riu: “Surpresa! Eu não tentaria isso de novo. Chame seu filho gordo e esposa cara de cavalo! Acho que vamos ter uma conversa sobre as novas regras desta casa! ”

Vernon apenas o olhou fixamente. Voldemort gargalhou deliciosamente com as expressões do trouxa gordo.

"Chame Petúnia e Duda, ou nada vai te salvar


	5. Novas Regras

Três Dursleys trêmulos estavam sentados na frente de Harry. Realmente foi culpa deles. Eles deveriam ter tratado Harry melhor desde o início. Não deveria tê-lo negligenciado, deixando-o naquele armário nojento, deixando-o faminto, machucado, mentido para ele, feito com que trabalhasse pior do que um elfo doméstico. E, por último, eles deveriam ter sido mais cooperativos quando Harry exigiu falar com eles depois que Valter não foi capaz de bater nele. Foi culpa deles que Harry lançou maldições silenciosas e sem varinha Cruciatus nos dois Dursleys mais velhos e fez um rabo de porco crescer no traseiro do querido 'Dudders'. De alguma forma, ele tinha que transmitir a mensagem. E os Dursleys eram incrivelmente densos em compreender a mensagem. Quem foi o culpado? Os Dursleys não estavam mais no comando. A maré mudou. E eles tiveram que aprender isso, apesar de seus pequenos cérebros de piedade.

Voldemort se sentia totalmente encantado e ainda ligeiramente tonto e tonto com a magia negra que seu protegido havia lançado sobre os trouxas nojentos. Harry compartilhou os sentimentos. Voldemort ainda tentava entender o quanto Harry gostara de lançar a maldição Cruciatus. Por experiência própria, ele estava bem ciente da pressa que a maldição causou. Ele só não esperava que Harry compartilhasse seu entusiasmo pela maldição. Aqueceu o coração do Lorde das Trevas. Especialmente porque os Dursleys foram removidos para uma bagunça trêmula. Não que Voldemort se importasse muito com os trouxas. Eles mereciam tudo que Voldemort e Harry planejaram para eles.

Finalmente, a trêmula Petúnia reuniu coragem para falar: “O que você fez conosco?”

Harry sorriu ferozmente enquanto Voldemort gargalhava alegremente, lembrando-se das ações da noite anterior.

Harry havia terminado as pedras corridas alguns dias atrás e as encantou para que fossem reutilizáveis. Nem Harry nem Voldemort desejaram gravar três conjuntos. Foi um trabalho tedioso. Principalmente sem a ajuda de uma varinha. Mas, como sempre, Harry conseguiu. As pedras ficaram encharcadas com o sangue de Harry na noite anterior. Tudo foi preparado. Os Dursleys não saberiam o que os atingiu. A única coisa que restou foi o próprio ritual. Isso evitaria que os Dursley machucassem Harry novamente. Se ousassem tentar, seriam punidos por sua vez. Mais violentamente. Quanto mais eles tentassem, mais violenta a punição se tornaria. Além disso, isso os impediria de revelar qualquer coisa, nem falada, escrita ou de qualquer outra forma. Novamente, se eles tentassem, seriam punidos. Voldemort e Harry decidiram realizar os rituais esta noite. Convenientemente, Harry colocou algumas pílulas para dormir no assado gigante que os Dursleys devoraram no jantar. Não que eles tivessem oferecido a Harry. Com um estalar de dedos de Harry, os olhares na porta do armário se abriram. É hora de fazer magia negra. Caro 'Dudders' seria o primeiro. Ele era basicamente um porco com sua aparência e comia, então por que não o tornar sua cobaia?

“Aberração, o que você fez conosco?”, Petúnia gritou novamente.

A maldição Cruciatus a atingiu sem aviso. Harry e Voldemort começaram a se sentir tontos. Harry a tirou da maldição: “Se você me chamar de ‘garoto’ ou ‘aberração’ de novo, eu vou te matar! Você entende?"

Todos os três Dursleys olharam para Harry como um cervo nos faróis.

“Deixe-me explicar isso a vocês muito, muito devagar e com cuidado”, Harry começou enquanto saltitava na frente de seus parentes, “Eu fiz uma mágica útil em vocês três. Antes que você me pergunte como eu sei sobre tudo isso, nem tente. Você não obterá uma resposta. Mas o que você obterá, são algumas regras novas. Se eu fosse você, ouviria. Não vou me repetir e toda violação será severamente punida. Você entende?"

A selvagem magia das Trevas escorrendo de seu sobrinho, suas palavras frias sem qualquer emoção, bem, com exceção de um pouquinho de alegria e insanidade, e os resquícios da maldição Cruciatus fizeram os três Dursley estremecerem. Normalmente, Harry esconderia sua magia, mas por que não ser um pouco teatral hoje?

“As regras!”, Harry começou a fazer os três trouxas pularem, “são as seguintes:

1) Não há mais violência física. Se você tentar me bater, será punido. Quanto mais você tentar, mais severa será a punição.

2) Você me chama de Harry. Não é ‘menino’ ou ‘aberração’. Novamente, se você transgredir, será punido.

3) Não há mais tarefas. Não vou mais cuidar do jardim, nem vou limpar a casa ou cozinhar a comida para você.

4) Faço o que desejo. Eu não vou receber ordens.

5) Eu ganho a quantidade de comida que desejo. Também posso selecionar o que como.

6) Recebo o segundo quarto de Duda com móveis novos que selecionarei. Eu sei que você pode pagar. E antes que você proteste, eu sei que você é pago por me hospedar. Mais do que generosamente.

7) Compro roupas novas e adequadas sempre que desejo.

8) Vou frequentar a escola primária e receber o material e os livros necessários.

9) Você me deixa em paz e eu te deixo em paz. Caro 'Dudders', isso significa não mais ‘Caçar Harry’ para você.

10) Vou poder usar o serviço de correios sempre que quiser, sem que você interfira no meu correio.

E, por último, se você tentar contar a alguém sobre este pequeno pedaço de mágica, falado, escrito ou de qualquer outra forma, você será punido mais severamente! Se eu fosse você, não tentaria. Engolir a própria língua é uma maneira bastante dolorosa, mas embaraçosa de morrer. Não que eu me importasse. ”

Com as regras expostas, Harry rapidamente saiu da sala. Saltando alegremente na ponta dos pés, ele fez o que sempre quis fazer. Ele abriu o freezer e pegou a barra de sorvete favorita de 'Dudders'. As papilas gustativas de Harry explodiram. Tinha sido um ótimo dia até agora. Voldemort e Harry concordaram com isso. Mas seria ainda melhor.

“Eu acho que você pode ter esquecido algo”, Voldemort ronronou.

O sorriso de Harry aumentou. É hora do ‘grand finale’. Ele voltou para a sala de estar. Os Dursleys não se moveram um centímetro. Ao ver seu primo com sua barra de sorvete favorita, 'Dudders' estava prestes a pular e protestar ruidosamente. Felizmente, Petúnia conseguiu agarrá-lo a tempo. “Que pena!”, Comentou Voldemort. Ficou curioso para ver a gota gorda com focinho de porco para acompanhar a cauda.

“Queridos parentes”, Harry exclamou alegremente, “parece que esqueci de algo. Se você alguma vez tentar me matar, você morrerá comigo. Eu posso ter acidentalmente, espere, totalmente intencionalmente unido suas almas às minhas. Se eu morrer, você também morre. Eu acho que você deveria saber. Agora tchau. Acho que vou mover minhas coisas. ”

Com isso, ele saiu da sala. Voldemort estava aplaudindo seu desempenho. Cada pedaço de cor havia deixado os rostos dos Dursley. Eles estavam totalmente apavorados com seu sobrinho/primo. Como uma simples conversa e algumas maldições Cruciatus podiam mudar tudo. Bem, não havia necessidade de eles saberem que a última regra era um ardil. Quem iria amarrar sua alma com trouxas tão nojentos quanto os Dursleys?

Pouco antes de sair da sala, Harry se virou: "Querida tia, espero que você vá às compras comigo amanhã!"

Harry saiu da sala cacarejando diabolicamente. Com um aceno de mão, a porta do armário embaixo da escada foi aberta. Minutos depois, os poucos pertences pessoais flutuaram atrás de Harry em seu caminho para seu novo quarto. Uma vez que o lixo quebrado e inútil de 'Dudders' desapareceu e uma cama temporal foi conjurada, Voldemort e Harry compartilharam uma boa risada.

“Tom, acho que encontrei um novo hobby. Quem diria que assustar os Dursley como merda poderia ser tão divertido! Seus gritos de terror são como música para meus ouvidos! ”

Voldemort riu: “Acho que você passou muito tempo comigo”.

“Tom! Oh, Tom! ”, Harry repreendeu zombeteiramente enquanto colocava a mão em seu peito em indignação, “esqueceu de novo? Devo lembrar mais uma vez que somos inseparáveis. Não existe isso de passar muito tempo com você. E só para seu interesse, gostei muito do nosso pequeno show. Mas como estou sempre ansioso para aprender com o grão-mestre do terror, mais alguma sugestão de melhoria? ”

“Harry, você é um pouco atrevido!”, Voldemort riu, “seu desempenho foi impecável! Embora, você definitivamente deva ampliar seu repertório. ”

"Isso significa que posso finalmente praticar a maldição da fervura das entranhas?"

"Certamente."

"Ou a maldição que vai desaparecer com as unhas dos pés?"

"Se eles são travessos."

“Tom, você é o melhor!”

"Só o melhor é bom o suficiente para você, Harry."

"Estou profundamente humilhado!", Harry riu, "agora me ajude a escrever essa carta."

“Claro, querido Harry”, Voldemort ronronou.

No dia seguinte, Harry estava zumbindo de excitação. Petúnia e Duda, um por outro pareciam mortos-vivos. Harry primeiro forçou sua tia a levá-lo ao correio para enviar uma carta especial ao boticário em Knocturn Alley. Tanto Harry quanto Voldemort estavam planejando preparar algumas poções antes que Harry começasse a escola primária em um mês. Ambos tentaram substituir tantos ingredientes mágicos quanto possível por aqueles que poderiam ser encontrados no mundo trouxa, mas as poções eram muito complicadas para substituir tudo. Ambos decidiram, portanto, encomendar os ingredientes restantes de Knocturn Alley por correspondência. Eles haviam decidido pelo boticário de Knocturn Alley porque os donos conheciam o posto trouxa, carregavam ingredientes melhores e nunca faziam perguntas, desde que tudo estivesse pago. O dinheiro seria retirado de um dos muitos cofres-chamariz usados por Voldemort durante a guerra anterior. Harry também havia pedido alguns catálogos de coruja, principalmente para encomendar livros. As ordens também podem ser enviadas pelo correio trouxa.

Após a ida ao correio, Harry forçou sua tia a comprar roupas novas para ele. Eles conscientemente compraram alguns tamanhos maiores. Harry planejava crescer um pouco antes do início das aulas. Daí as poções. Depois de ter uma seleção decente de roupas, Harry comprou seu material escolar e um monte de livros. Afinal, o conhecimento é poder. Ele então escolheu uma nova mobília e disse à tia que montaria tudo pessoalmente. Ele não confiava nos Dursleys nem um pouco. Ela estava prestes a protestar quando Harry escolheu o colchão mais caro. Um olhar penetrante de Harry mais tarde e ela pensou melhor. Por último, eles foram fazer compras no mercado. Harry tinha se concentrado principalmente nos ingredientes que faltavam para as poções e uma boa seleção de itens que os Dursleys sempre mantiveram longe dele. No fim do dia,

Com a ajuda de Voldemort, Harry concentrou a maior parte de sua energia em mobiliar seu novo quarto. Ele tinha demorado. Principalmente para passar o tempo até que chegasse o pedido do boticário de Knocturn Alley. Quando o pacote com os ingredientes da poção e suprimentos finalmente chegou, Harry ficou tonto imediatamente. Ele nunca tinha sido mais feliz em sua vida. Tudo mudou ou iria mudar. Ele tinha que agradecer a Tom por isso e ele não faria de outra maneira. No fundo, Voldemort cantarolava em apreciação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Não sabia se mudava o nome ‘Knocturn Alley’ para ‘Travessa do Tronco’ – que, na minha opnião, fica muito menos intimidante em português hehe. Se vocês se sentiram incomodados com isso, mil desculpas, não foi minha intenção. Portanto, apenas comente se você (s) não gostou disso e eu posso tanto quando:
> 
> 1 – Editar esse capítulo e fazer as devidas correções para que não ocorra com futuros leitores e;
> 
> 2 – Traduzir nos capítulos seguintes se e quando mencionado.
> 
> Dito isso, muito obrigado por ler. Estou aberto para sugestões de tradução :3


	6. Escola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Passei muito mal da sexta-feira ao sábado. Eu literalmente dormi todo o tempo possível para tentar diminuir a dor e estava com uma grande dor de cabeça. Como não queria deixar chegar a outra data de postagem, decidi postar agora mesmo.
> 
> Obrigado por ler isso aqui.

Voldemort sentiu que Harry estava tendo dificuldade em não zombar das outras crianças na sala, ou pior, azará-las. Bem, ele não estava culpando Harry. Ele teria feito a mesma coisa que Potter se não fosse pela falta de corpo. Voldemort odiava crianças com uma paixão incomparável. Não suportava o barulho constante, narizes escorrendo, seu curto espaço de atenção, sua inquietação e sua falta geral de educação, ou estupidez, como ele preferia chamar quando não estava sendo legal. A perspectiva de frequentar a escola primária pelos próximos quatro anos não o atraía nem um pouco. E nem para Harry. Pelo menos não era uma escola dirigida por freiras. Voldemort prefere esquecer esse capítulo de sua vida. Mas talvez depois de quase cinco anos com a escola primária Dursley não fosse tão ruim afinal. Pelo menos nenhuma criança ousou se aproximar de Harry ainda. Provavelmente por causa de seu tamanho. Provou ser uma boa coisa eles terem feito as poções.

Harry olhou para a caixa do boticário de Knocturn Alley. Continha uma estranha variedade de ingredientes mágicos de porções e suprimentos de poções, todos encolhidos e embalados ordenadamente.

"Tom, que poção você sugere para começar?", Harry perguntou inseguro, "a Solução para Fortalecimento Ósseo, a Poção de Nutrição Avançada ou a que corrige minha visão?"

Não houve necessidade de contemplar por muito tempo: "Visão."

"Mas, Tom, não é o mais complicado dos três?"

“Claro, mas será o mais útil por enquanto. Nós dois sabemos há muito tempo que sua visão é péssima, e aqueles óculos baratos que sua tia comprou 'graciosamente' para você não fazem nada além de lhe dar constantes dores de cabeça. Apesar do fato, nós os aprimoramos magicamente nos últimos anos. Claro, agora eles estão mais próximos da receita certa, mas ainda assim causam dores de cabeça. Quanto mais rápido nos livrarmos deles, melhor.”

Harry riu: “Você só quer começar com um desafio de verdade, Tom! Você não pode me enganar!"

“Oh, Harry! Você me conhece tão bem."

Depois que a visão de Harry foi corrigida, o que não foi uma experiência nada agradável, a dupla mudou para a Solução de Fortalecimento Ósseo e a Poção de Nutrição Avançada, a última das quais foi especificamente criada pelos dois eles. Era um cruzamento de um punhado de poções e deveria ajudar a neutralizar meia década de desnutrição causada pelo tratamento 'generoso' e 'gentil' de Harry pelos Dursley.

Tinha funcionado. Agora, um mês depois, Harry não era mais magro, ossudo, pequeno demais para sua idade e parecia doente. Na verdade, ele crescera quase trinta centímetros e agora era mais alto do que a maioria das crianças da classe. Os ossos de Harry foram devidamente reparados e fortalecidos. Ele havia ganhado muito peso e, de modo geral, tinha se desenvolvido muito bem. Ele não parecia mais doente, ganhou um belo bronzeado, pelo menos o mais bonito possível, considerando que ele morava em Surrey, e perdeu os óculos. Os olhos ‘verdes de Avada’1 finalmente tiveram o reconhecimento que mereciam. Voldemort amou especialmente o último.

“Bom dia, crianças”, uma mulher de meia-idade com longos cabelos castanhos falou, “Eu sou a Srta. Cooper e estou muito feliz em recebê-los em minha classe. Estou ansioso para passar os próximos anos com todos vocês. Espero que todos nós possamos aprender muitas coisas e nos tornarmos amigos. ”

Essa declaração foi seguida por uma hedionda rodada de introdução, a canção infantil mais chata da história do mundo e uma pequena pausa. Tanto Harry quanto Voldemort estavam fervendo internamente naquele ponto. Foi uma coisa boa Harry ter escolhido um assento no fundo da classe, então ninguém foi capaz de detectar o olhar feroz em seus olhos. Após o intervalo, Misses Cooper distribuiu planilhas com o título “Minha Primeira Carta”. Harry olhou fixamente para ele. Voldemort bufou. Na frente da classe, a Srta. Cooper estava demonstrando como escrever a letra 'A'. Harry escolheu ignorá-la em favor de conversar com Voldemort. Claro, sobre as maldições das Trevas.

“Você é Harry, certo?”, Srta. Cooper interrompeu repentinamente sua conversa esclarecedora com Tom sobre o avanço das maldições de remoção de ossos em duelos.

"Correto, Srta. Cooper."

“Harry, meu querido. Você precisa de ajuda com a planilha? ”, Srta. Cooper sorriu calorosamente, tão calorosamente que Harry desejou remover alguns ossos dela aqui e ali. Nem Harry nem Voldemort reagiram excessivamente positivos quando inundados de afeto.

Desafiadoramente, Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, voltou-se para a planilha e começou a rabiscar. Ele entregou a ela o papel depois de alguns segundos.

Os olhos da Srta. Cooper aumentaram comicamente ao ler as palavras bem escritas:

“Por que se preocupar com uma única letra quando já se consegue escrever palavras, frases e textos perfeitamente corretos?”

No fundo, Voldemort estava gargalhando. Bem, ele não esperava que Harry fosse tão atrevido em seu primeiro dia de escola. Então, novamente, ele se divertiu principalmente atirando azarações em todos aqueles pequenos vermes irritantes que alguns chamavam de crianças durante o intervalo. Demorou um pouco até que a srta. Cooper recuperou os sentidos, até que finalmente falou: “Minha querida, infelizmente ninguém me informou que você já sabe ler e escrever. Você não fez o teste de nivelamento2? ”

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha: "Qual teste de colocação?"

“Minha querida, todas as crianças fazem um teste de nivelamento antes do início das aulas para descobrir se alguns de vocês estão adiantados em certas matérias, ou em alguns casos atrasados. O teste também deve ajudar a determinar se alguns de vocês devem receber tutoria especial ou trabalhar com material avançado. ”

“Bem, eu nunca fiz um teste de nivelamento. Originalmente, eu deveria frequentar uma escola primária diferente. A decisão de eu frequentar esta escola só foi acordada em curto prazo. ”

“Bem, minha querida”, Srta. Cooper sorriu, “Eu irei providenciar para que você faça o teste de nivelamento nos próximos dias. Até então, gostaria de começar com matemática? ”

Harry apenas respondeu com risadas. A Srta. Cooper, por outro lado, parecia desamparada e um tanto irritada. Bem, até que ele começou a resolver equações com várias variáveis desconhecidas.

No final, levou quase dois meses para testar Harry completamente e determinar seu nível de proficiência na maioria das matérias. Aqueles que o testaram estavam perdendo o juízo. Como esse prodígio foi esquecido por tanto tempo? Os Dursleys ficaram bastante surpresos ao serem confrontados com os resultados de seu sobrinho. Ele alcançou notas perfeitas em inglês, matemática e história. Mas não para estudantes, mas para graduados. Levando sua idade em consideração, ele também teve uma pontuação bem acima da média nas outras disciplinas. Os professores instaram os Dursley a matricularem seu sobrinho em uma escola secundária especial para os excepcionalmente dotados ou até mesmo mandá-lo diretamente para a faculdade. Nem Harry nem os Dursleys concordaram com isso.

Após longas semanas de discussão, foi acordado que Harry simplesmente selecionaria as áreas que desejava se educar mais. Ele continuaria sendo um aluno da classe da Srta. Cooper, que por sua vez ficaria de olho nele, monitoraria seu progresso e forneceria todo o material necessário, bem como livros. Harry estava planejando principalmente expandir seu conhecimento das ciências trouxas, especificamente biologia, química e física. Voldemort, por outro lado, estava mais curioso sobre ciência da computação, mídia de massa trouxa e tecnologia de vigilância. Pelo menos, os próximos anos não seriam chatos. Não com todas as coisas para aprender sobre o mundo mágico e trouxa e crianças irritantes e Dursleys para torturar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Rodapé’:   
> (1)Verdes de Avada: Olhos com a cor da maldição da morte (Avada Kedrava). Eu fiquei com dúvida sobre a tradução e qual seria o mais correto de colocar, por fim, decidi colocar verdes de avada mesmo. Essa palavra me pareceu tão bonita que não pude evitar, mesmo que ela não exista realmente no nosso dicionário da língua portuguesa.  
> (2)Nivelamento: Classificar, de acordo com a inteligência, onde a criança ficaria. Não sei se ficou claro esse nivelamento na fanfic, então achei melhor colocar aqui.
> 
> Notas: Bem, foi isso. Muito obrigado por ler haha. Eu estou pensando se posto mais um capítulo hoje e um amanhã para compensar a demora não tão atrasada assim, ou se eu só deixo rolar e posto apenas amanhã mesmo (segunda-feira 17 de agosto).  
> Mais uma vez, obrigado. Qualquer dúvida ou correção na tradução de algo podem me avisar, sejam comentando – eu leio todos os comentários, mas eu nem sempre tenho tempo de responder todos ou falar com vocês, eventualmente eu farei.


	7. A Carta

Harry estava sentado em seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, e no momento tentava ler um livro sobre as marcas microbiológicas dos bioplásticos, enquanto ocasionalmente fazia referências cruzadas a um livro de poções que encomendara de uma editora bastante obscura em Knockturn Alley. Mas descobriu que tinha dificuldade em se concentrar. Era 30 de julho. Amanhã seria seu décimo primeiro aniversário.

“Tom, pare de se preocupar! A carta chegará. Nós conversamos sobre isso sem parar. Tenho certeza que chegará amanhã. Pelo que ouvi, Dumbledore gosta de ser dramático. Que melhor maneira de surpreender um pobre menino abandonado, abandonado e maleável do que enviar a carta que vai mudar sua vida no dia do seu aniversário?”

"Harry, e se eles entregarem hoje?"

“Sem chance, Tom! Não seria tão dramático. Tem certeza de sua aposta em quem entregará a carta? Meu dinheiro ainda está com Dumbledore. Ele vai fazer isso pessoalmente.”

“Minha querida, acho que você está errado com isso”, ronronou Tom, “ele prefere deixar o trabalho sujo para seus subordinados. Ele gosta de ficar nas sombras, orquestrando e navegando em seus fantoches. Ele não vai perder seu precioso tempo informando ao pobre Harry Potter sobre sua verdadeira herança e seu destino. Ele está muito ocupado para vir até Surrey para salvar o menino bruxo, o grande herói que derrotou o maligno Lord das Trevas. Não, ele enviará outros para fazer as coisas sujas. Provavelmente alguém que é repugnantemente leal ao velho bode e canta hinos louvando a grandeza do velho potro. Será um Gryffindor. Alguém que deve sua vida ao diretor perturbado e que será bom com crianças. Meu dinheiro está em Hagrid. Ninguém se encaixa melhor na descrição do que ele. Ele é totalmente leal ao nosso 'querido' diretor.”

“Se você diz, Tom!”, Harry suspirou.

Ele também estava curioso, mas claramente não tão nervoso quanto Tom. Ele tentou se concentrar no livro. Mas Tom claramente não havia entendido a mensagem. Harry suspirou novamente: “Tom! Pela última vez, controle-se! Pelo amor de Merlin, você sobreviveu a quatro anos da escola primária e dos Dursleys. Você vai viver mais um dia de espera. Tenho certeza de que a carta chegará amanhã.”

Com isso, Harry voltou ao livro e Tom relaxou um pouco.

As palavras de Harry eram verdadeiras. No final das contas, a escola primária não tinha sido tão ruim, afinal. Na maior parte, a dupla foi deixada sozinha. Depois que os Dursleys realmente aprenderam a seguir as regras estabelecidas por seu sobrinho, as coisas se acalmaram significativamente na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Certamente, envolveram muitas maldições para eles internalizarem as regras, mas elas eram incrivelmente densas.

No lado positivo, Harry foi capaz de praticar muitas maldições das Trevas bacanas. Na escola, as outras crianças também aprenderam a evitar Harry a todo custo e a Srta. Cooper raramente o incomodava, deixando Tom e Harry todo o tempo do mundo estudando como desejassem. Ela sempre foi legal, mas nem Tom nem Harry eram fãs de muito carinho. Nenhum dos dois havia aprendido a lidar com isso. Era muito melhor ignorar e focar nos acadêmicos.

Além de seus estudos mágicos usuais, Tom ensinou Harry Gobbledegook, sereiano e algumas outras línguas mágicas e não mágicas. Ter uma memória fotográfica e a conexão especial entre os dois acelerou as coisas consideravelmente. Mas isso não foi tudo. Quando Tom começou a ensinar Transfiguração a Harry, Harry devia ter quatro anos e meio nessa altura, o menino reclamava mais abertamente sobre a natureza frequentemente não permanente de muitos feitiços. Certamente, alguns eram realmente permanentes, mas na maioria das vezes os objetos conjurados degeneravam depois de algumas horas, enquanto os transformados voltavam.

Harry naquele momento estava mais curioso sobre o “Por que”. Por que a maioria das transfigurações e conjurações não eram permanentes, enquanto alguns poucos eram? Tom disse a ele que "era assim mesmo". Harry não ficou impressionado. Ele tinha certeza de que havia uma resposta para o problema. Talvez até uma solução.

E uma resposta que ele encontrou de fato. Surpreendentemente, com a ajuda da ciência trouxa. Isso foi no final da primeira série. A razão pela qual a maioria das formas de transfiguração não eram permanentes foi causada por instabilidades no nível atômico. Os objetos transfigurados ou conjurados não eram estáveis porque os átomos estavam ausentes, mal posicionados ou excedentes ao necessário. Eles simplesmente voltariam atrás ou se desintegrariam. Em muitos casos, a teoria por trás das transfigurações ou conjurações estava simplesmente errada, não se alinhava com as leis da natureza ou simplesmente era muito imprecisa. O punhado de transfigurações que eram moradas permanentes nas leis da natureza. Harry adivinhou que quem os criou simplesmente teve sorte. 

Harry levou mais dois anos para encontrar uma solução para o problema. Tom não ficou nada além de surpreso quando o menino teimoso transfigurou permanentemente cobre em ferro. Foi um processo tedioso. Era preciso estar ciente de cada pedaço de mudança molecular e atômica necessária para estabilizar a transfiguração. Daí porque Harry permaneceu principalmente com os metais para começar, já que eles eram bastante puros em sua composição.

As células orgânicas, por outro lado, eram muito mais complicadas. A partir de agora, Harry era capaz de transformar e conjurar permanentemente a maioria dos metais e formas mais simples de matéria orgânica. Ele também ficou muito mais rápido. Pouco antes do final do quarto ano, Harry havia transformado uma folha de papel em uma maçã sem que voltasse. Nunca uma maçã teve um gosto melhor. Tom teve que admitir que Harry estava certo o tempo todo. Ele raramente admitia estar errado, mas, neste caso, valeu totalmente a pena. Harry estava radiante de orgulho por dias. 

A natureza teimosa de Harry certamente valeu a pena. Tom tinha certeza de que não havia progresso no campo da Transfiguração tão grande e significativo quanto a descoberta de Harry em séculos. Além disso, os dois aprenderam muitas informações úteis e interessantes sobre as ciências trouxas de rápido desenvolvimento. Tom ficou impressionado com os trouxas. Mas também cauteloso. Eles percorreram um longo caminho nos últimos cinquenta anos. Os trouxas não eram tão indefesos e sem noção como antes.

A jornada de Tom no mundo da ciência da computação, mídia de massa, telecomunicações e tecnologia de vigilância provou isso. Hoje em dia, os trouxas estão viajando mais rápido do que nunca, e as informações podem chegar ao outro lado do mundo em menos de um minuto, mais rápido do que mágica. 

Estar na situação especial em que a dupla se encontrava não tornou o aprendizado fácil. Com Tom preso na cabeça de Harry, os dois só podiam se concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez. Ou a pesquisa de Transfiguração de Harry ou a ciência da computação de Tom. Felizmente, ambos estavam bastante interessados na pesquisa um do outro e sempre chegavam a um acordo. Afinal, ambos conseguiam ler o outro sem dificuldades. Anos presos um ao outro garantiam isso. E nem teria de outra maneira.

Tom foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando Harry ergueu sua mão direita. Sobre a mesa, um pedaço de papel magicamente se transformou em uma bola e depois começou a se transformar em uma maçã. Harry rapidamente convocou a maçã e cravou os dentes na fruta verde. Depois de um pouco de experimentação, ele agora era capaz de criar diferentes variedades. Tom estava orgulhoso e gostaria de comer um deles. Sem um corpo, isso estava infelizmente fora de questão.

“Tom pela última vez!”, Harry suspirou, “vamos pegar seu corpo de volta. Apenas seja paciente!"

Tom revirou os olhos incorpóreos. Isso o trouxe de volta a uma discussão, quando Harry tinha nove anos.

Eles estavam discutindo sobre a profecia e os planos de Dumbledore mais uma vez. Especialmente o que aconteceria se Voldemort fosse provado ser o vilão depois de tudo. Era um medo constante do Lord das Trevas agora, desde que ele se tornou tão próximo de Harry.

Harry simplesmente revirou os olhos: “Tom, eu digo a você uma e outra vez que não me importo com as coisas que você fez no seu passado, os crimes que você cometeu ou os assassinatos. Eu acredito que Dumbledore armou para você e nós vamos provar isso! " 

"Mas e se ele não fez?" 

"E daí? Se nenhum de nós acreditar nessa maldita profecia, não teremos que fazer nada. Certamente não vou te matar e sei que você também não vai. Poderíamos simplesmente fazer um voto inquebrantável de que nenhum deles prejudicará o outro e negará tudo. Adivinhação não é um monte de lixo? Não estou abandonando você por causa de algumas alucinações de uma bruxa bêbada e nem vou permitir que volte a ser como era na noite anterior ao Samhain de 1981. Você poderia ser muito mais do que um bicho-papão malvado.” 

“Oh, Harry! Eu não mereço você. ” 

“Você apenas tem que ser paciente! Vamos provar que você foi criado e descobrir toda a verdade por trás dessa maldita profecia. Você já fez algum progresso?”, Harry perguntou repentinamente mudando de assunto. 

“Que progresso?” 

Harry revirou os olhos: "Você sabe que se quiser voltar à sociedade, não pode continuar usando esse apelido infantil." 

“Não vou deixar que me chamem de 'Tom'!”, Cuspiu Voldemort. 

Harry riu: "Você me deixou usá-lo por anos."

“Você é uma exceção...” 

“Você ainda se considera Voldemort? É e sempre será uma fraqueza e Dumbledore sabe disso. Voldemort é um louco, que se perdeu na magia das Trevas apesar de sua mente brilhante, se deixou ser enganado por Dumbledore, está assustado em todos os lugares e nunca atingiu seu potencial total. Já o Tom é inteligente, um grande estrategista, conseguiu mudar a sociedade para melhor e foi quem me ajudou. O público sempre odiará Voldemort, mas eles podem aprender a amar Tom. Você tem que decidir qual você quer ser.” 

“Mas há tantos Toms”, Voldemort protestou fracamente. 

“Então prove a todos eles que você é realmente o maior!”, Harry sorriu, “você adora desafios! E lembre-se, você sempre será meu Tom! Nunca haverá outro!" 

Naquela noite, pela primeira noite em muitas décadas, Tom havia adormecido.

Não Voldemort.

Tom pensou com carinho naquele dia. Muitas coisas mudaram. Depois de todos aqueles anos, ele aceitou seu nome. O barulho de Harry fechando seu livro tirou Voldemort de seus pensamentos. Lá fora, o sol estava se pondo.

“Eu disse que eles não viriam hoje”, Harry meditou.

Tom revirou os olhos: “Parabéns. Já que é seu aniversário amanhã, você vai fazer da maneira usual? "

Harry riu: "Certamente!"

O menino saiu rapidamente do quarto e desceu as escadas. Petúnia gritou quando seu sobrinho entrou na cozinha. Ela deixou cair o prato que estava lavando. Ele se quebrou imediatamente. Harry revirou os olhos. Talvez ele os tivesse assustado um pouco demais. Não que ele se importasse. Um estalar de dedos depois e o prato estava intacto novamente.

Petúnia não se atreveu a erguer os olhos para o sobrinho: "Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui na cozinha?"

Tom sentiu a repulsa de Petúnia enquanto ela pronunciava o nome do sobrinho. Isso sempre o encantou infinitamente. Incontáveis encontros com a maldição Cruciatus pensaram que os Dursleys deveriam chamar Harry pelo nome e nada mais.

Harry encolheu os ombros: “Apenas fazendo um bolo. Afinal, amanhã é meu aniversário.”

Sem mais palavras, ela saiu da cozinha. Harry não se importou que os Dursley nunca comemorassem seu aniversário. Ele preferia passar o dia com Tom. Ele sempre se sentiu genuinamente feliz por Harry. Ele poderia passar sem os desejos de aniversário falsos e forçados de seus parentes. Desde que as novas regras da casa foram estabelecidas, Harry tornou uma tradição fazer um bolo de chocolate para si mesmo. Algo que os Dursleys nunca teriam dado a ele em circunstâncias normais. Este ano não seria uma exceção.

Algumas horas depois, o bolo estava pronto. Como não havia jantado, Harry cortou uma fatia para si mesmo. De repente, ele ouviu passos pesados na escada e riu. Tom juntou-se a sua risada. O querido 'Dudders' realmente se lembrava. Ou cheirou o bolo.

"Ehhm, Harry...”

Harry se virou para ver seu primo baleia gordo entrar na cozinha: "O que você quer?"

Duda nervosamente se contorceu: "Eu estava me perguntando se-se eu pudesse comer uma fatia de...do seu bolo?"

Harry sorriu bruscamente: "Se você pedir com educação."

Duda engoliu em seco, nervoso: "Harry, posso comer uma fatia do seu bolo delicioso, por favor?"

O sorriso de Harry cresceu ainda mais: “Bom menino! Você se lembrou da lição que lhe ensinei no ano passado. Já que você tem sido um menino excepcionalmente bom, pode ficar com metade do bolo.”

Duda o encarou com olhos arregalados quando Harry saiu da cozinha, um prato com uma fatia de bolo na mão e metade do bolo flutuando atrás. Tanto Tom quanto Harry gargalharam enquanto Duda enfiava os dentes na outra metade do bolo ruidosamente. Depois de todos aqueles anos, ele ainda comia como um porco.

“Espero que um dia ele tenha um ataque cardíaco!”, Tom riu quando eles voltaram ao quarto de Harry. Harry bufou.

Ele não tinha dado o bolo a Duda pela bondade de seu coração. Depois que vários médicos disseram aos Dursleys que seu filho precisava reduzir seu peso drasticamente e seguir uma dieta mais saudável, Harry começou a lhe dar alimentos açucarados ou gordurosos. Era quase tão bom quanto torturar os trouxas. Sempre que os Dursleys pegavam seu sobrinho passando doces para seus queridos 'Dudders', seus olhos se arregalavam comicamente, mas ninguém nunca ousou falar alto. Tom e Harry acharam isso hilário.

À meia-noite, Tom desejou a Harry um feliz aniversário. Ele quase esperava que uma carta chegasse assim que o relógio batesse meia-noite, mas nada aconteceu.

Avance oito horas e a carta de Hogwarts finalmente chegou. Uma batida estrondosa ecoou pela casa. Tom adivinhou corretamente.

De algum lugar lá embaixo, Harry ouviu os gritos de sua tia.

Harry revirou os olhos: “Eu atenderei a porta! Não se preocupe!”

Ele correu para fora de seu quarto e saltou escada abaixo. Ele esperava que a porta fosse destrancada depois de todas as batidas pesadas. Mas a porta ainda estava firmemente fechada e inteira. Harry se preparou e abriu a porta. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

Na frente dele estava o homem mais alto que ele já tinha visto. Ele também era mais largo do que a porta de entrada e Harry teve dificuldade em imaginá-lo passando por ela. Além disso, ele parecia selvagem. A maior parte de seu rosto estava coberto por uma longa barba selvagem e uma indomável juba marrom-escura quase preta. Mas ele travou mais selvagem do que era. Seus olhos redondos negros irradiavam bondade. Uma bondade ingênua como Tom apontou tão prestativamente.

O gigante sorriu e puxou uma carta das profundezas de seu casaco: “Alô 'Arry! Felis Aniversáriio! Nau é cada dia que está fazendo onze! Eu trouxe a carta de Hogwarts e também um presente!”   
Harry olhou para o gigante com ceticismo enquanto ele tirava um pacote de aparência bastante surrado de um dos bolsos de trás de seu casaco peludo. Harry olhou o pacote e a carta com ceticismo.

“Pega, 'Arry!”, O gigante falou gentilmente.

"E quem é você? Você honestamente não espera que eu aceite coisas de um estranho."

"Oh, desculpe. Eu esqueci. Sou Hagrid, sou o Guardião das Chaves e do Terreno em Hogwarts. O Professor Dumbledore me mandou buscá-la e levá-la ao Beco Diagonal para pegar seu material escolar.”

"E o que é essa Hogwarts e quem é esse Dumbledore?"

“Oh... Achei que você soubesse. Tudo bem, Hogwarts é uma escola de bruxaria e magia. O melhor que existe. Seus pais estavam lá. E o Professor Dumbledore é o diretor. Grande homem, Dumbledore! Um grande homem! 'Ere!”,

A carta e o pacote foram mais uma vez empurrados na direção de Harry. Como se aquele pequeno discurso explicasse tudo. Uma rápida olhada dentro do pacote revelou um bolo igualmente maltratado com muita cobertura bagunçada por cima. Harry se encolheu com a grafia.

“Felis Aniversáriio, Harrey”

Dentro da cabeça do menino, Tom estava profundamente divertido. Em uma tentativa de ignorar o risonho Lorde das Trevas, Harry abriu a carta. 

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts   
Diretor: Albus Dumbledore

(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supremo Mugwump, Confederação Internacional de Magos)

\- tanto Tom quanto Harry zombaram de todos os títulos -

Caro Sr. Potter,

Temos o prazer de informar que você foi aceito na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Veja em anexo uma lista de todos os livros e equipamentos necessários. O mandato começa em 1º de setembro. Esperamos sua coruja o mais tardar até 31 de julho.   
Com os melhores cumprimentos, 

Vice-diretora Minerva McGonagall 

Sem dar uma olhada na segunda página, Harry ergueu os olhos: "Não é um pouco tarde para me entregar a carta agora, faltando apenas um dia para responder?"

O gigante estava prestes a abrir a boca, quando Harry continuou: “Aceito, mesmo assim. Você é professor em Hogwarts?”

"Nah, eu sou o guarda-caça..."

"Então por que você está aqui? Diz claramente que um professor me acompanhará para comprar meu material escolar se nenhum dos meus tutores for mágico. Já que você claramente não se qualifica, exijo a ajuda de um professor.”

Hagrid ficou pasmo com a declaração. Foi um pôquer. Na época de Tom, as cartas de Hogwarts sempre incluíam essa parte e a última vez que ele olhou para uma delas no final dos anos 1970, ainda tinham. Ele não tinha certeza se as cartas ainda continham a ideia. Pode ter sido uma mudança recente, ou Harry foi apenas um caso especial.

"Mas 'Arry..."

“Eu exijo a ajuda de um professor”, Harry entoou claramente, “se não, eu não vou a Hogwarts. Bom dia, senhor!"

Com isso, fechou a porta com força, fez desaparecer o bolo nojento e correu para o quarto para ler a carta completa. Tanto Tom quanto Harry se perguntaram quem seria enviado em seguida.


	8. Severus Snape

Precisamente às nove horas da manhã, a campainha tocou. Harry tinha acabado de se vestir após seu usual banho matinal. Com um aceno de mão, seu cabelo secou e desembaraçou. Ele ouviu passos rápidos nas tábuas do piso de madeira no corredor de entrada, antes que a porta se abrisse: "VOCÊ!"

"Olá, Tuney sentiu minha falta?" a fala arrastada inconfundível de Severus Snape ecoou escada acima.

“Jackpot!” foi tudo o que Tom pensou, Harry concordou.

“Por que você está aqui? Esta é a minha casa e não permito aberrações como você aqui! Saia!" Petúnia exigiu em sua voz estridente.

“Você ainda não encontrou seus modos, Tuney” Snape repreendeu zombeteiramente, “Estou aqui pelo pirralho Potter, o negócio de Hogwarts. Ele pediu a ajuda de um professor.”

Snape parecia convencido com a última declaração.

“Eles permitem que pessoas como você cheguem perto de crianças?”, O horror manchava sua voz.

“Apenas os melhores dos melhores são selecionados para ensinar a nova geração. Agora, onde está o pirralho? "

Seguiu-se uma pausa, antes que a mulher cavalgada falasse: “Ele está lá em cima. HARRY! Um convidado está aqui para você! ”

“Desde quando sou hóspede da tua casa?”, Snape zombou.

Harry não ouviu sua resposta. Petúnia deve ter girado nos calcanhares e fugido.

“Isso vai ser interessante”, Tom comentou enquanto Harry descia as escadas.

“Potter!” Snape cuspiu o sobrenome como se fosse veneno, “já que você tão gentilmente solicitou a ajuda de um professor, eu o aconselho a tirar o prazer de fazer compras na escola fora do caminho. Meu tempo é severamente limitado, e não pretendo desperdiçá-lo vagando entre vitrines rodeadas por imbecis.” 

“Bem, você é um professor de Hogwarts? Você nunca se importou em se apresentar. Você poderia ser algum tipo de vampiro me atraindo para oferecer meu sangue por tudo que eu sei. Você certamente se parece com isso! Ou você poderia ser outro zelador, Drácula? Ou talvez o limpador?” A voz de Harry gotejava com desdém. 

“ POTTER! - Snape berrou, uma veia em sua testa latejando perigosamente, - Não vou perder meu precioso tempo com suas travessuras. Você é igualzinho ao seu pai! Você não vai me desrespeitar, Severus Snape, mestre de poções e seu futuro professor. Agora, vá em frente ou vou forçá-lo!"

Harry sentiu uma pressão em seus escudos de Oclumência quando as orbes de obsidiana perfuraram seus escudos verdes Avada Kedavra.

Os cantos da boca de Harry se curvaram para cima e, sem aviso, o verde-avada ficou vermelho, “Malcriado, safado, Severus. Você nunca me disse que considerava minha empresa uma perda de tempo e aqui estava eu pensando que você gostou de nossas pequenas reuniões.”

O mestre de poções normalmente tão impassível perdeu o que ele era tão conhecido, sua compostura. Severus deu um passo para trás apressado, apenas para colidir com a porta da frente fechada, perdendo o controle de todas as suas emoções. O choque estava estampado em seu rosto, sua mandíbula ligeiramente desequilibrada. Em todos os seus anos com Severus Snape, Tom nunca tinha visto o homem assim. Bem, com a óbvia exceção do Samhain 1981, quando o homem desmoronou completamente ao ver o corpo sem vida de Lily Potter. Mas essa era outra história. Isso, no entanto, divertiu o Lorde das Trevas infinitamente. Ele sempre gostou de obter uma reação de seus seguidores. O único problema: Severus Snape nunca reagiu como o resto de seus Comensais da Morte. Sua compostura sempre foi incomparável. Seu rosto estava tão impassível quanto humanamente possível, e seus escudos mentais provaram ser totalmente impenetráveis. Esta foi a primeira vez que ele conseguiu tirar algo do estóico mestre de poções. Tom se sentia orgulhoso.

"Como?"

"Isso é tudo? Sem perguntas elaboradas? Que pena”, sobrancelhas acima dos olhos vermelhos se moveram para cima,“ e eu tinha uma opinião tão alta de você, Severus. Especialmente do seu vocabulário.”

“Meu Senhor, por favor. Eu tinha...”

“Quieto, Severus! Há muito o que conversar e prefiro fazê-lo com privacidade. Bem , contanto que eu não esteja desperdiçando seu precioso tempo."

“Certamente não, meu Senhor. Nunca!"

“Siga-me então,”

Segundos depois, a porta se trancou após os dois entrarem no quarto de Harry. Imediatamente, barreiras de privacidade explodiram.

"Sente-se", ordenou Tom, apontando secamente para a única poltrona na pequena sala. O mestre de poções obedeceu. Depois de se sentar, ele abriu a boca: "Meu Senhor, posso explicar tudo..."

“ Silêncio!” Tom sibilou, agarrando o antebraço esquerdo do homem horrível que fazia sua Marca Negra queimar,“ antes de conversarmos, Harry irá verificar você. Não ofereça resistência. Ele não vai te machucar. Isso eu posso prometer por agora.”

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram quando as íris mais uma vez ficaram verdes brilhantes. Harry sorriu para o rosto do mestre de poções, “Olá, professor. Espero que tenham gostado da breve conversa com nosso amigo. Agora, não se mexa! Nunca executei essas peças de magia em particular em outra pessoa antes.”

Ele então liberou sua magia e deixou onda após onda inundar o mestre de poções enquanto Tom observava do fundo. Severus Snape, por outro lado, empalideceu ao perceber que tipo de magia estava sendo executada, os feitiços de detecção mais avançados que eram classificados como Auror e além. E o menino estava fazendo tudo sem varinha. Severus engasgou. A magia que parecia irradiar dele era das Trevas. Intoxicantemente escuro. E foi muito. 

Sem aviso, Harry retirou sua magia, “Interessante! Você está livre de Compulsões. Sua mente não foi confundida e você não revelou nada. O que é preocupante é o vínculo em seu núcleo mágico. Você sabia que cerca de trinta por cento é limitado?” 

O queixo do mestre de poções caiu.

“Obviamente você não sabia, a questão é quem fez aquela mágica travessa? Você deve visitar Gringotes para obter uma resposta e desfazer a ligação. Já que iremos para lá de qualquer maneira, você não deve ter que esperar muito. Eu faria isso, mas os Goblins podem fazer muito mais rápido. Continuando, o que preocupa mais o Lorde das Trevas e a mim são os votos que você jurou. O voto da Marca Negra é concedido; é um compromisso para a vida. Mas e aquele juramento inquebrável que você jurou há quase dez anos? Conte-me sobre isso,” Harry disse alegremente, seus olhos voltando a ficar vermelhos. 

O mestre de poções ofegou surpreso, apesar do medo claramente escrito em seu rosto: "Como isso é possível?"

"Não não não! Severus, ”o Lorde das Trevas ronronou,“Eu só direi a você quando você me responder! Mas lembre-se, eu não tolero mentiras e traição ainda menos,” ele sibilou. 

O mestre de poções engoliu em seco, “Depois de seu súbito ... desaparecimento, muitos de seus seguidores leais foram... apreendidos. Moody,” o nome foi cuspido com ódio,“me alcançou. A única coisa que me manteve fora de Azkaban foi a palavra de Dumbledore. Por sua vez, ele me fez jurar um voto,”ele falou lentamente.

"A quem?"

“Eu me recusei a me ligar a Dumbledore. Em vez disso, jurei proteger o filho de Lily. Enquanto eu viver.”

Todas as cores haviam deixado o rosto de Snape naquele ponto.

Os olhos carmesins brilharam maliciosamente, “Você planeja honrar esse voto? As consequências devem ser fatais se você quebrá-lo. Eu acredito na sua morte, não é?"

O carmesim se transformou em verde, "Ele é uma rainha do drama às vezes", um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto de Harry, "Não o deixe chegar até você. O que o Lorde das Trevas está tentando perguntar é se você pretende manter esse voto, não importa o lado que eu possa escolher. E você também, Severus?"

"Eu-eu sou..."

"Você pretende manter seu voto e me proteger?"

“Por Lily. Eu faria isso por Lily,” a voz do mestre de poções quebrou.

Harry se sentiu tocado, e Tom nas costas também.

"Mesmo que isso significasse ficar do lado das Trevas?"

“Eu nunca vacilei", ele respondeu de forma lenta.

"Bem, então não temos nenhum problema", disse Harry levemente.

Os olhos de obsidiana se arregalaram comicamente, "Você ficou do lado... com ele?"

“Provavelmente,” Harry respondeu vagamente, “nós vamos te contar o que realmente aconteceu no Samhain 1981, mas somente se você jurar um voto de sigilo. Nem ele nem eu queremos que isso saia até que tenhamos uma prova. Você entende?"

Severus Snape estendeu a mão. Dedos longos e elegantes agarraram os pequenos e infantis de Harry, e este começou a falar: "Você, Severus Tobias Snape, jura sobre sua magia não revelar de forma alguma, escrita, falada ou de qualquer outra forma possível, qualquer informação a respeito a noite de Samhain de 1981 e todos os envolvidos que levaram ao tiro pela culatra da Maldição da Morte e o que aconteceu depois?”

"Eu, Severus Tobias Snape, juro pela minha magia não revelar nenhuma informação que anteceda o Samhain 1981, a própria noite e tudo relacionado ao evento, incluindo todos os envolvidos."

Assim que a magia se estabeleceu, um sorriso de Cheshire apareceu no rosto de Harry: "Hora da história!"

Um tempo depois, o mundo de Severus Snape foi demolido, "Isso não pode ser possível!"

Olhos verdes-avada focados nele: "Louco, não é?"

“Você está do lado do assassino do seu pai!”

“O assassino do meu pai está ouvindo!” Harry revirou os olhos, bastante acostumado com o velho argumento, “o Lorde das Trevas não me deixou na casa dos meus parentes nojentos. Ele não arruinou minha vida e tentou me controlar. Claro, ele matou Lily e James, mas outra pessoa pintou aquele alvo chamativo nas costas deles. Tenho certeza de que há mais nessa trama e vou descobrir todas as manipulações de Dumbledore.”

Severus Snape beliscou a ponta do nariz, "E o que você pretende fazer se a profecia não foi manipulada?"

“Foi manipulado…”

Snape o interrompeu, entoando cada palavra separadamente, “O que, se a profecia não foi manipulada?” 

Harry deixou escapar um longo suspiro, “O Lorde das Trevas e eu já conversamos sobre isso. Se a profecia não foi adulterada, o que eu não acredito, vamos jurar não atacar uns aos outros e...”

Snape mais uma vez o interrompeu: “E por que você faria isso? Ele matou seus pais! Além disso, você continuaria a representar uma ameaça para esta vida.”

Harry lutou contra a raiva que fervia dentro dele. Como ele ousa questionar seu Tom. Depois de tudo que os dois haviam passado. Mas Harry se recusou a explodir. Ele precisava manter a calma: “Um voto anularia a maldita profecia! E eu não me importo que ele matou meus pais. Afinal, ele é a única razão pela qual sobrevivi aos Dursleys. Sem ele, eu estaria morto!"

Uma mistura de horror e descrença pareceu tomar conta do rosto de Snape: “O quê? Mostre-me o que eles fizeram com você!”

Harry encolheu os ombros: “Se você prometer não matá-los, eu vou te mostrar. O único com o direito de acabar com suas vidas sou eu”

"Não ... não pode ser tão ruim. O diretor me disse..."

“Eu não me importo com o que ele poderia possivelmente ter dito a você sobre minha educação esplêndida. Abaixe seus escudos de Oclumência, agora!" Harry ordenou. 

A respiração do mestre de poções engatou quando as imagens começaram a inundar sua mente. Tanto Tom quanto Harry sentiram o homem terrível perder o controle sobre sua magia.

Snape explodiu perdendo o controle sobre sua língua e magia: “Eu vou matá-los! E aquele maldito diretor também! Vou quebrar todos os ossos de seus corpos! E Dumbledore, ele...”

Apesar da situação, Harry se sentiu estranhamente tocado pelas palavras do homem. Ainda assim, os Dursleys eram dele. Harry expressou exatamente isso com uma voz severa: “Essa é minha honra e somente minha honra! Vou precisar de ajuda, no entanto.”

“O que eu posso fazer?”, Snape perguntou ansiosamente.

"Muitas coisas!"

Voldemort nas costas estava encantado.


	9. Gringotes

“Que seus cofres sempre transbordem, Mestre Goblin. Eu gostaria de agendar uma audiência privada com o responsável pelos cofres dos Potter”, Harry cumprimentou o narrador do Goblin em um Gobbledegook suave.

Tom não tinha certeza de quem parecia mais surpreso: Severus Snape ou o Goblin na frente dele.

"Já parou de ficar boquiaberto?", Harry perguntou zombeteiramente, voltando para as sobrancelhas inglesas levantadas.

O Goblin conseguiu recuperar o controle sobre seus sentidos: “E que seus inimigos se encolham a seus pés. Sr. Potter, vou acompanhá-lo até Ragnok imediatamente. Por favor siga-me."

Eles passaram pela longa fila de caixas e foram conduzidos às salas de conferências privadas e escritórios na parte de trás do banco Goblin.

Claramente perplexo, Snape olhou para seu protegido: "Desde quando você fala Gobbledegook?"

Harry sorriu: “Foi uma das primeiras línguas que aprendi durante o ensino fundamental. Acho que antes eu havia aprendido francês, latim e russo”.

“Quantas línguas você fala?”

Harry encolheu os ombros, não querendo revelar muito neste ambiente público: "Eu honestamente perdi a conta."

“Certamente não, Sr. Potter”, o Goblin sorriu com os dentes, enquanto sinalizava seus espials para entrar no escritório luxuoso à frente , “lembre-se, privacidade é o serviço mais valioso que oferecemos aqui em Gringotes. Ragnok estará aqui momentaneamente.”

Um largo sorriso enfeitou o rosto de Harry: "Posso perguntar seu nome?"

“Eu sou Garra de Ferro”, disse o Goblin, retribuindo o sorriso mostrando seus dentes afiados.

"Estou ansioso para fazer negócios com você, Garra de Ferro", Harry falou educadamente, "que o seu ouro esteja sempre a salvo daqueles que o desejam de forma indevida."

"Sr. Potter, que aqueles que desejam o seu mal descansem sob seus pés."

"Eles vão, Garra de Ferro", Harry riu, balançando a cabeça em apreciação antes que as pesadas portas de ébano se fechassem atrás deles. Garra de Ferro gesticulou em direção às duas cadeiras em frente à mesa de mármore desocupada. Tanto ele quanto Snape se sentaram enquanto esperavam a chegada do gerente dos cofres Potter. O escritório, bar para a mesa enorme e alguns armários, era quase vazio, mas luxuoso, no entanto. As paredes eram feitas do melhor mármore e as poucas peças de mobília da mais alta qualidade disponíveis, possivelmente feitas por Goblin. Os Goblins certamente haviam aperfeiçoado sua habilidade.

Desconfortável com o silêncio, o mestre de poções pigarreou: “Nunca vi ninguém conversando com os Goblins assim. Algum motivo oculto?"

Harry examinou criticamente o homem ao lado dele: "Estou honestamente surpreso que ninguém mais o faça."

Snape tentou abordar o assunto novamente: "Você se importaria em elaborar..."

Sentindo alguém se aproximando, Harry interrompeu o homem horrível: "Você vai ver."

Nesse momento, a porta de ébano se abriu para revelar um Goblin alto e elegantemente vestido: “Sr. Potter! É um prazer finalmente fazer negócios com você! Devo admitir minha surpresa. Você certamente não é o que nós, a Nação Goblin, esperávamos."

Harry aceitou a mão de Ragnok: “Ragnok, devo certamente retribuir o sentimento. Estou muito ansioso para fazer negócios com você. No entanto, estou curioso. O que você esperava que eu fosse?"

Ragnok sorriu ferozmente: "Acho curioso que você não esteja na companhia de um gigante domesticado de um certo Diretor."

Harry caiu na gargalhada e logo foi acompanhado por Tom ao fundo: “Caro Ragnok, devo confessar que só me associo e trabalho com profissionais”.

O Goblin mostrou mais uma vez seus dentes afiados: “Então, Sr. Potter. Eu sugiro que não devemos manter seu professor fora desta conversa deliciosa por mais tempo.”

"Certo."

“Bem, Sr. Potter, o que posso fazer por você neste dia maravilhoso?”, Ragnok disse, finalmente voltando para o inglês.

A voz de Harry tornou-se mais exigente, mas ainda assim permaneceu educada e profissional: "Gostaria de obter acesso aos cofres de Potter e obter informações sobre todas as transações realizadas após a morte de meus pais."

"Então devo pedir sua chave."

Voltando-se para Snape, ele perguntou: "Alguma chance de ter sido entregue a você?"

"Não…"

Antes que o mestre de poções pudesse responder, Ragnok expressou seu pensamento: “Por que não estou surpreso? Bem, Sr. Potter, já que a chave não está em sua posse, temos que verificar se você realmente tem sangue Potter."

O Goblin puxou uma folha de papel em branco e uma agulha brilhante de uma das muitas gavetas de sua mesa: “Sr. Potter, três gotas de sangue nesta forma serão suficientes."

Segundos depois, a quantidade necessária de sangue foi espremida no papel. Com um aceno de mão, Harry fez desaparecer os restos de seu sangue e devolveu a agulha higienizada ao Goblin. Ragnok aceitou o objeto pontiagudo com um aceno de aprovação: "Você certamente foi bem ensinado, Sr. Potter."

Com um aceno da mão do Goblin, as letras começaram a se formar, espiralando de onde as três gotas se tocaram. Assim que as novas linhas pararam de aparecer, Ragnok deu uma rápida olhada na folha agora coberta de tinta e sorriu com os dentes. "Bem-vindo de volta ao mundo mágico, Herdeiro Potter."

Harry aceitou a folha para escanear os nomes:

Harry James Potter , nascido 31 de julho, 1980, em oco de Godric, West Country, Inglaterra

Pais:

James Fleamont Potter, nasceu 27 mar, 1960, Potter Manor, Oxfordshire, Inglaterra

Lily Joan Potter née Evans , nascido 30 de janeiro, 1960 em Cokeworth, Midlands, Inglaterra

Padrinhos:

Sirius Orion Black, nascido 03 de novembro de 1959 em Londres, Inglaterra

Frank Corvus Longbottom, nascido 16 de outubro, 1959, Longbottom Manor, Devon, Inglaterra

Alice Victoria Longbottom née Macmillan, nascida 11 de Maio, 1960, Macmillan Manor, Suffolk, Inglaterra

Severo Snape Tobias (honorário), nascido 09 de janeiro, 1960 em Cokeworth, Midlands, Inglaterra

Guardião mágico:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore , nascido em 24 de agosto de 1881 Mold-on-the-Wold, Gloucestershire, Inglaterra

Herdeiro das Casas de:

Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Peverell (segundo na linha), Slytherin (segundo na linha)

Alma gêmea:

Tom Marvolo Riddle, nascido 31 de dezembro, 1926, em Londres, Inglaterra

Habilidades mágicas hereditárias:

Ofidioglota

Metamorfago (dormente)

Oclumencia naturais e Legilimens

Core Magic:

Sombrio

Mágico Bind (80%) no núcleo mágico conduzida por Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore em 31 de outubro, 1981 (desbloqueado completamente)

“Bem, isso explica muitas coisas”, Harry riu enquanto olhava para a folha de papel.

“Posso ver?”, Severus Snape perguntou cautelosamente. Harry simplesmente encolheu os ombros e entregou o lençol. 

Enquanto isso, Ragnok observou o último dos Potter de perto: "Você não parece surpreso, Herdeiro Potter."

Harry sorriu: “Certamente que não. Isso só pinta um certo Diretor sob uma luz bastante sombria, você não concorda? "

O Goblin riu sombriamente: "Certamente que sim."

“Existe alguma maneira de eu me libertar do brilho dele?”, Harry perguntou esperançoso. Ele e Tom já haviam planejado isso.

“Antes de falarmos sobre uma possível mudança de tutela”, Ragnok começou enquanto produzia uma caixa de aparência elegante do nada, “isto é para você, para assumir oficialmente o manto como o Herdeiro Potter.”

Ele entregou a caixa a Harry. Dentro, ele encontrou um anel de prata delicadamente forjado revelando o brasão de Potter. O anel era sem dúvida feito por Goblin. Sem pensar duas vezes, o anel foi colocado em seu dedo anular direito. É redimensionado automaticamente. Harry olhou para a herança de família com orgulho antes de aplicar rapidamente um glamour. Ele prefere permanecer sob o radar de um certo diretor por tanto tempo quanto possível e jogar a imagem de um menino ignorante novo no mundo mágico.

“Acho que agora fazemos a transição para a parte interessante desta reunião, Herdeiro Potter?”, Ragnok afirmou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Um sorriso de Cheshire apareceu no rosto de Harry: “De fato, Ragnok. Desejo obter informações sobre todas as transações realizadas após a morte de meu pai. Eu também gostaria de discutir uma possível mudança de guardião mágico.”

“Muito bem”, Ragnok respondeu com um sorriso que revelou muitos dentes, “Eu acho que você ficará satisfeito em saber que seu guardião mágico falhou em drenar seus cofres. Seu avô Fleamont Potter era um homem muito cuidadoso e inteligente. Por causa dele, um guardião mágico sem sangue Potter está restrito a um número limitado de galeões que podem ser retirados dos cofres mensalmente. Você descobrirá que ele tirou 500 galeões por mês de seu cofre pessoal nos últimos dez anos. Ao mesmo tempo, os cofres restantes ganharam mais por interesse apenas. Apesar de permanecerem estagnados, os cofres dos Potter estão em boa saúde. Aqui, veja por si mesmo.”

Harry examinou os documentos. Na verdade, Dumbledore tirou o máximo de dinheiro possível. Ainda assim, em contraste com a fortuna geral que reside dentro dos cofres dos Potter, era quase risível. Ele agradeceu mentalmente a seus ancestrais por serem paranóicos. Você nunca poderia ser cuidadoso o suficiente ao lidar com dinheiro. Seus olhos examinaram ainda mais as folhas, que listavam propriedades e relíquias de família: "Ragnok, há alguma maneira de recuperar todas as relíquias que foram retiradas dos cofres?"

“Claro, Herdeiro Potter”, o Goblin quase soou insultado, “por uma pequena taxa tudo é possível. Poderíamos recuperar os objetos no valor de 25 galeões.”

Harry sorriu: “Faça um contrato de 20 galeões, mas apenas se você conseguir tudo de volta e só começar a meu pedido. Não quero levantar suspeitas”.

“A Nação Goblin concorda em seus termos. Mas apenas por 22 galeões ”, Ragnok obviamente parecia gostar da barganha.

“Concordo!”, Ambos finalizaram a barganha com um aperto de mãos. Harry assinou o contrato, devolveu-o ao Goblin e recostou-se na cadeira: "Agora, há alguma maneira de mudar meu guardião mágico?"

Ragnok suspirou e fechou os olhos para contemplar os vários cenários possíveis. De repente, seus olhos se abriram e outro maço de papel apareceu em sua mesa: “Herdeiro Potter, pode haver uma resposta nos testamentos de seus pais. Você me permitiria abri-los?"

Snape engasgou: "Eles nunca foram abertos?"

Olhos verdes de obsidiana e Avada permaneceram no Goblin, que começou a explicar: “Os testamentos foram selados por Alvo Dumbledore em 1º de novembro de 1981. Como o Feiticeiro Chefe do Suprema Corte, ele conseguiu nos ignorar e se nomeou seu guardião mágico. Só você, como último herdeiro dos oleiros, pode abrir os testamentos.”

“Então que seja,” Harry ordenou.

Segundos depois, os selos de ambas as vontades quebraram. O goblin os examinou primeiro antes de entregá-los a Harry. Outra peça do grande quebra-cabeça se desfez diante de seus olhos: Lílian e Tiago Potter trocaram seu guardião secreto por recomendação de Alvo Dumbledore, que havia lançado o feitiço Fidelius. Ele sabia o tempo todo. Tom disse a verdade. Lily queria que o ministério soubesse em caso de traição que Peter Pettigrew era o guardião do segredo, e Dumbledore lançou o feitiço Fidelius. Sirius Black era realmente inocente. Mas não foi só isso. Lily havia declarado explicitamente que apenas os quatro padrinhos deveriam criar Harry e nunca Petúnia Dursley. Sob nenhuma circunstância Harry deveria ser enviado para lá.

Harry pigarreou: "Já que meus pais declararam claramente que eu nunca deveria ter acabado sob os esplêndidos cuidados da irmã de minha mãe, suponho que será possível para um dos meus padrinhos obter a minha tutela e contestar Dumbledore, certo?"

Ragnok suspirou, uma carranca aparecendo em seu rosto: “No papel, isso pode parecer fácil. Em teoria, seus padrinhos poderiam facilmente obter sua tutela. Seu consentimento e uma assinatura voluntariamente dada com sangue são as únicas coisas necessárias para uma mudança de tutela. Infelizmente, as coisas não são tão fáceis. Como diretor de Hogwarts, Chefe Warlock e Supremo Mugwump, a palavra de Dumbledore é basicamente lei. Contestá-lo será muito difícil até para seus padrinhos. Sirius Black está atualmente encarcerado em Azkaban, a prisão do mundo bruxo. Tecnicamente, ele pode obter um julgamento se você decidir revelar o conteúdo dos testamentos de seus pais ao público. Porém, tenho a sensação de que você não deseja divulgar essa informação ainda. Frank e Alice Longbottom estão atualmente residindo na Ala Janus Thickey de St. Hospital de Mungo após ser torturado até a loucura após o desaparecimento do Lorde das Trevas. Isso só deixaria você com Severus Snape aqui. Ele pode ser fisicamente e psicologicamente capaz de obter a guarda, tem uma renda estável e um passado de trabalhar com crianças, mas seu passado fala claramente contra ele. Ele tem sido um Comensal da Morte descoberto, e todos nós sabemos que a palavra de Dumbledore é a única coisa que o mantém fora de Azkaban. Se ele fosse contestar o Chefe Feiticeiro do Wizengamot, ele estaria destinado ao fracasso. ” e todos nós sabemos que a palavra de Dumbledore é a única coisa que o mantém fora de Azkaban. Se ele fosse contestar o Chefe Feiticeiro do Wizengamot, ele estaria destinado ao fracasso. ” e todos nós sabemos que a palavra de Dumbledore é a única coisa que o mantém fora de Azkaban. Se ele fosse contestar o Chefe Feiticeiro do Wizengamot, ele estaria destinado ao fracasso.”

Apesar das notícias terríveis, Harry sorriu: "Eu discordo!"

Tanto Ragnok quanto Severus Snape o encararam incrédulos, mas apenas Snape expressou seus pensamentos: "Nós conversamos sobre isso, Harry!"

O sorriso de Harry ficou mais selvagem: "E se a reivindicação dele fosse mais forte?"

Ragnok deu um sorriso penetrante: "Importa-se de explicar, Sr. Potter."

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros: “Severus aqui é o último descendente vivo da antiga e mais nobre linha do Príncipe. Os senhores das casas antigas e nobres não são intocáveis? Se Severus Snape obtivesse a guarda de Harry Potter, isso certamente causaria um alvoroço e provavelmente terminaria com Severus aqui em Azkaban. Mas e se ele fosse Lorde Príncipe em vez disso? As pessoas não ousariam tocá-lo.”

“Oh, Herdeiro Potter!”, Ragnok ronronou, “Eu amo esse seu cérebro!”

"Me chame de Harry, por favor."

Ragnok ofereceu sua mão ao último dos Potter: “Bem, Harry! Eu, por sua vez, ofereço-lhe a amizade de nossa nação.”

Harry aceitou de bom grado responder em Gobbledegook: "Que nossa amizade seja longa e próspera."

Ao fundo, Tom sorria. Os Goblins raramente ofereciam sua amizade. Eles notoriamente se mantiveram fora dos conflitos bruxos, muitas vezes optando por permanecer neutros. Pelo menos por fora. Após uma inspeção mais detalhada, eles poderiam provar ser uma grande ajuda ou um obstáculo ainda maior. Afinal, todo mundo precisava de dinheiro. As guerras eram um negócio caro. Sem dinheiro, você estava condenado. Foi uma das primeiras lições que Tom aprendeu: nunca subestime os goblins. Eles podiam ser proibidos de usar varinhas, mas eram poderosos, mesmo assim. Eles eram proficientes em magia sem varinha e detinham o monopólio do setor financeiro bruxo. Ele apreciava profundamente a Nação Goblin desde sua primeira visita a Gringotes.

“E que a magia seja devolvida ao seu devido lugar”, Ragnok respondeu, rindo sombriamente antes de se virar para Severus Snape e voltar ao inglês, “Estou curioso por que você, Severus Snape, nunca reivindicou o Príncipe Senhorio. Você nunca respondeu às nossas cartas.”

"Cartas?", O mestre de poções zombou, "Nunca recebi uma única carta sobre esse assunto."

Ragnok sorriu: “Que curioso! Acho que precisamos verificar se alguém está interceptando seu e-mail. Mas seguindo em frente. Seus avós nomearam você o herdeiro oficial da família Prince pouco antes de suas mortes. Eles se recusaram a deixar a propriedade cair nas mãos do ministério...”

“Mas minha mãe foi rejeitada por se casar com um trouxa”, Severus o interrompeu incrédulo.

Parecendo não se importar com a interrupção, o Goblin continuou: “Pode ser, mas você, por outro lado, nunca se importou. Agora, você gostaria de reivindicar seu título de direito? Claro, eu precisaria de uma validação de que você é de fato do sangue do Príncipe."

Outra folha de papel em branco foi colocada na mesa junto com outra agulha.

Minutos depois, Severus Snape estava olhando para as linhas do pedaço de papel com horror: “Vo-Você estava certo. Ele…ESSA VELHA CABRA CONDUZIDA MINHA MÁGICA! EU VOU MATÁ-LO! ”

Ragnok sorriu ferozmente para ele: “Certamente é uma boa ideia, mas não agora. Sugiro um ritual rápido para desvincular sua magia. Depois disso, você pode reivindicar a propriedade do príncipe, e então falaremos sobre a guarda do jovem Harry. Você concorda? ”

Minutos depois, Harry e Ragnok estavam sozinhos. Severus surpreendentemente concordou com a proposta do Goblin e foi escoltado a um curandeiro para remover o vínculo de sua magia.

Ragnok mais uma vez recostou-se na cadeira: "Agora, Harry, já que estamos sozinhos, será possível falar com o nosso amigo cara a cara?"

As sobrancelhas de Harry franziram: "Como você sabia?"

O Goblin riu e respondeu misteriosamente: “Temos nosso próprio tipo de magia. Mas mantenho a minha palavra: a confidencialidade do cliente é o nosso bem mais valioso. O que falamos aqui permanece privado. E deixe-me garantir a você, eu nunca ficaria do lado de Dumbledore. Nunca!"

No fundo, Tom sorriu e se lembrou de quando conheceu Ragnok. Foi no verão após seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Pouco antes do final do ano, ele descobriu a Sala Precisa, que se revelou de grande valor para ele. Milhares e milhares de tesouros abandonados, escondidos ou perdidos. 

Depois de voltar para o orfanato: para o racionamento, as doenças e a Blitz, ele tentou passar o máximo de tempo possível no Diagon ou no Beco da Virada - nada fácil para um órfão sem dinheiro. Ele fez o possível para vender os tesouros que encontrara na Sala Precisa. Infelizmente, os obscuros ocupantes de Knockturn Alley ofereceram muito pouco, tentaram roubar os tesouros ou, pior ainda, tentaram sequestrá-lo. Desesperado, ele tentou fazer negócios com os Goblins. Ele tinha lido muito sobre os Goblins e, para ser honesto, estava profundamente impressionado com a teimosa nação. Ele os cumprimentou com a saudação costumeira, é claro em Gobbledegook. Não que ele fosse muito fluente naquela época, mas os Goblins apreciaram o gesto. Eles estavam bastante relutantes em negociar com ele, 

Mesmo assim, os dois começaram a trabalhar juntos e tiveram muito sucesso. Isso foi muito antes de Ragnok assumir o cargo de gerente de contas da propriedade dos Potter, e antes de Tom se tornar o Senhor das Casas Gaunt e Slytherin. Mesmo depois, os dois continuaram trabalhando juntos.

De volta ao presente, os olhos verde-Avada ficaram vermelhos: “Que bom ver você de novo, meu amigo! Que o seu futuro seja brilhante e dourado.”

"E seu glorioso, Senhor Slytherin", Ragnok sorriu, “Eu gostaria de atualizar os velhos tempos, mas suponho que não estaremos sozinhos por muito tempo. O mestre de poções estará de volta em breve. De qualquer forma, a Nação Goblin sabia que você sobreviveu àquela noite trágica. Após o seu desaparecimento, o ministério e Dumbledore tentaram obter acesso aos seus cofres inúmeras vezes. Eles obviamente falharam. Eles tentaram de tudo, mas a Nação Goblin não é nada além de teimosa. Mantivemos tudo seguro. Fiquei muito feliz quando vocês dois começaram a usar um de seus cofres-chamariz. Acho que você pediu ingredientes para poções no Beco do Tranco. Depois de fazer pedidos com mais frequência, comecei a reabastecer os cofres de engodo. Suspeitei que você de alguma forma se ligou a Harry e estou mais do que feliz por estar certa. E só para você saber, nunca parei de investir seu dinheiro. A propriedade da Sonserina está em melhores condições do que nunca."

Com um sorriso sincero, Tom respondeu: “Obrigado, Ragnok. Eu honestamente…"

Tom parou abruptamente quando Ragnok fechou os olhos. Tom sentiu a magia do Goblin chegando. De repente, os olhos redondos negros do Goblin estavam sobre ele novamente: “O ritual foi realizado. Seria melhor trazer Harry de volta."

O carmesim voltou a ser verde: “Ragnok, você me disse que a propriedade dos Potter estagnou nos últimos dez anos. Você se importaria de investir um pouco? Você seria devidamente compensado, é claro.”

Momentos depois, Severus Snape bastante perplexo entrou novamente no escritório de Ragnok, com sua magia livre dançando loucamente. Enquanto Harry e Ragnok negociavam, o mestre de poções tentava processar tudo em um almoço leve. No final, Harry e Ragnok finalmente concordaram com os termos de sua cooperação. Ragnok iria investir partes da fortuna Potter em vários negócios mágicos e não mágicos, principalmente no setor de TI. Àquela altura, Severus Snape já havia dominado em grande parte suas emoções e magia, e rapidamente aceitou o anel de senhorio da família Prince.

Ragnok examinou criticamente o mestre de poções: “Agora, Lorde Príncipe. Você está disposto a obter a tutela de seu afilhado?"

Com um rápido aceno de concordância, Lorde Severus Tobias Snape-Príncipe agarrou a pena de sangue e rapidamente assinou os documentos oficiais antes de passar a pena especial para Harry. Assim que Harry completou sua assinatura, o documento brilhou intensamente. Um brilho suave cercou Harry e Severus, oficializando a mudança da tutela mágica.

“Parabéns, Lorde Príncipe e Herdeiro Potter”, Ragnok sorriu, enquanto empilhava cuidadosamente o documento oficial. Cópias foram entregues a ambos. Os olhos de Ragnok pairaram sobre a dupla de magos: "Estou correto que você quer que eu mantenha este documento longe do ministério, do público em geral, e especialmente de Dumbledore?"

Um sorriso feroz apareceu no rosto de Harry: “Correto! Acho melhor esperar a revelação. Eu não quero arruinar a imagem de Dumbledore do Garoto de Ouro que ele criou tão meticulosamente.”

Ragnok riu: “Você é realmente inteligente, Harry! Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você, jovem herdeiro, e também com você, senhor príncipe. Que seus inimigos se escondam de suas sombras.”

"E que os seus tremam de medo."


	10. Beco Diagonal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atualização tripla para vocês, babys!

Harry e Severus aproveitaram a lufada de ar fresco enquanto saíam do prédio branco imaculado. O sol brilhando sobre eles, estava os aquecendo rapidamente.

Harry sentiu os olhos de obsidiana do mestre de poções nele.

"Você deseja adiar suas compras?", Severus falou lentamente, tornando mais do que óbvio que ele queria deixar o Beco o mais rápido possível,"nós poderíamos comprar seus suprimentos amanhã."

Harry franziu a testa:"Por mais que eu gostaria de fazer isso, você deveria me levar às compras hoje. Só levantaria suspeitas se fôssemos vistos juntos duas vezes. Especialmente em um ambiente tão público como o Beco Diagonal. Não se esqueça, você deve me odiar por causa do meu pai e dar um excelente exemplo de porque a Sonserina deve ser a última casa na qual eu quero ser classificada. Pareceria estranho gastar mais tempo do que o absolutamente necessário com o infeliz desova Potter e, Merlin proíba, trate-o bem."

"Obviamente", Severus zombou, agora totalmente de volta ao personagem,"onde você deseja começar o empreendimento prazeroso que é a sua escola comprando?"

Eles se separaram na casa de Madame Malkin. Severus foi para o boticário. Enquanto isso, Harry se dirigiu para a casa de Madame Malkin e aplicou Glamour sem varinha em sua cicatriz. Afinal, ele queria comprar seus suprimentos em paz, sem causar uma cena. Ele poderia passar sem as pessoas boquiabertas, pedindo autógrafos, desmaios ou as outras bobagens que vieram com seu suposto status de celebridade. Depois de se certificar de que o Glamour estava no lugar, ele entrou na loja de roupas. Ao dizer a um assistente que precisava de um guarda-roupa completo, ele foi imediatamente conduzido para o fundo da loja e sinalizado para ficar em um banquinho ao lado de um menino com cabelo loiro platinado e um rosto pálido e pontudo que parecia nada, mas entediado com um leve sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Antes que ele pudesse olhar o menino por mais tempo, um longo manto foi colocado sobre sua cabeça e a bruxa começou a prendê-lo no comprimento certo.

"Esse obviamente deve ser um Malfoy", Tom sussurrou atrás," provavelmente o filho de Lucius e Narcissa, née Black. Lembro que ele nasceu alguns meses antes de você. Diverta-se."

"Olá", o garoto loiro tirou Harry de seus pensamentos "Hogwarts também?"

"Sim", Harry respondeu secamente.

"O vizinho do meu pai está comprando meus livros e a mãe fica na rua olhando varinhas", disse o menino com uma voz entediada e arrastada, "então vou arrastá-los para olhar as vassouras de corrida. Não vejo por que os primeiros anos não podem ter os seus. Acho que vou intimidar meu pai para me dar um e vou contrabandear de alguma forma."

"Eu sugiro diminuir isso."

"Boa ideia. Você tem sua própria vassoura?", Continuou o menino.

"Ainda não", disse Harry.

"Joga Quadribol?"

"No futuro", no fundo, Harry sentiu a revolta de Tom, mas não conseguiu se conter. Ele estava curioso sobre o esporte desde que Tom lhe contara sobre Quadribol. Talvez ele pudesse influenciar Tom e persuadi-lo a dar uma chance ao quadribol.

"Sim - meu pai diz que é um crime não ser escolhido para jogar pela minha casa, e devo dizer que concordo. Já sabe em que casa você estará? Bem, ninguém realmente sabe até eles chegarem lá, sabem, mas eu sei que estarei na Sonserina, toda a nossa família esteve - imagine estar na Lufa-lufa, acho que vou embora. E você?"

"Eu acho que depende da Sonserina ou da Corvinal", Harry começou, embora na parte de trás Tom estivesse protestando fortemente contra passar sete anos em uma torre cercada por traças," mas eu acho que no final provavelmente será Sonserina".

Os olhos claros do menino se iluminam: "Isso é ótimo. Bem, já que provavelmente iremos compartilhar um dormitório em breve, eu gostaria de me apresentar. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy e é um prazer conhecê-lo."

Harry olhou a mão que havia sido oferecida a ele, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, o assistente de Madame Malkin o conduziu para fora da cadeira, sendo informado que seu guardião, um homem muito rude, estava ficando impaciente. Enquanto era guiado para o caixa, ele se virou para o herdeiro Malfoy: "Desculpe, acho que nos encontraremos no trem."

Assim que Harry pagou por seu novo guarda-roupa, um pacote de roupas encolhidas foi entregue a ele. Ele saiu rapidamente da loja. Ele foi saudado por uma fala arrastada familiar: "Você demorou. Espero que resolvamos isso rapidamente. Eu tenho seus equipamentos de poções e ingredientes necessários e um pouco mais."

Cancelando o Glamour em sua cicatriz, Harry levantou uma sobrancelha: "Espero que não do boticário deste beco, certo?"

"Potter!", Severus cuspiu o sobrenome como se fosse venenoso," Eu sou um profissional . Naturalmente , eu não compro dos detritos sobrecarregados e severamente carentes que eles vendem aqui."

Depois daquela pequena discussão alegre, eles passaram a comprar os livros de Harry. Certamente, não havia nada lá que Harry ainda não soubesse, mas ele tinha que manter uma aparência. Desde que ele planejou interpretar o ' altamente talentoso 'ângulo, ele comprou os textos do segundo e do terceiro ano também. Por causa da presença de Severus, ninguém se atreveu a incomodá-los. Depois, Harry comprou alguns pares de botas de couro Basilisco de alta qualidade da Gladrags, que, de acordo com Tom, eram muito mais confortáveis e duráveis do que as botas de couro de dragão padrão vendidas na Madame Malkin, mas dez vezes mais caras. Um fato que foi proveitosamente apontado por Severus. Bem, Harry poderia se importar menos com dinheiro e comprou as botas de qualquer maneira. Em seguida, ele comprou um baú, mas evitou escolher um com encantamentos mágicos. Normalmente, eles eram cobrados em excesso, mal aplicados e certamente não seriam suficientes para suas altas expectativas. Em vez disso, Harry optou por enfeitiçar o baú ele mesmo assim que terminar as compras da escola. Severus e Harry então fizeram uma visita ao correio. Ambos alugaram caixas de correio para evitar que sua correspondência sofresse mais interferências. Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Com a maior parte das compras fora do caminho, a única coisa que restou para comprar foi uma varinha.

A loja era estreita e pobre. Em letras douradas descascadas sobre a porta, lia-se Olivaras: Fabricantes de Varinhas Finas desde 382 aC. Uma única varinha estava na almofada roxa desbotada da janela empoeirada. Um sino tilintou em algum lugar nas profundezas da loja quando eles entraram. Era um lugar minúsculo, vazio, exceto por uma única cadeira estreita que foi ignorada por Harry e Severus. Atrás do balcão, Harry avistou milhares de caixas estreitas empilhadas ordenadamente até o teto. A nuca formigou agradavelmente enquanto ele inalava o ar espesso e empoeirado da loja enquanto estendia sua magia para sentir as varinhas nas costas.

"Boa tarde", disse uma voz suave. Harry não vacilou. Ele sentiu o Sr. Olivaras se mover e, pela falta de reação, Severus também. Um velho estava parado diante deles, seus olhos grandes e claros brilhando como luas na escuridão da loja.

Harry calmamente encontrou os olhos claros: "Boa tarde, Sr. Olivaras."

"Ah sim", disse o homem, "Sim, sim. Achei que veria você em breve. Harry Potter."

Harry desligou as palavras do Sr. Olivaras depois disso. Tom contou a Harry sobre as travessuras do homem em detalhes. Pessoalmente, ele não poderia se importar menos com seu suposto status de celebridade ou com as varinhas de seus pais. A informação era inútil para ele. O único detalhe interessante, estranhamente, não dizia respeito a ele, ou a seus pais, mas a Severus. Aparentemente, ele nunca comprou uma varinha, mas recebeu a de sua mãe, Eileen, antes de começar Hogwarts. De acordo com o Sr. Olivaras, ele esteve na família Prince por gerações. Embora Severus pudesse usar magia com ele e sua magia se adaptasse para combinar com o núcleo da varinha, sua varinha não era 100 por cento compatível. Ele até foi oferecido para escolher uma nova varinha, mas Severus recusou. Talvez Harry pudesse trabalhar com isso mais tarde. Após a conversa estranha, Sr. Olivaras tirou do bolso uma longa fita métrica com marcas de prata. Ele começou a medir Harry magicamente. O último dos Potters quase zombou de todas as medidas ridículas que o fabricante de varinhas estava tomando. Sério, o tamanho de suas narinas? Tom havia dito a ele que a maior parte disso era apenas para exibição. Ele mal conseguia evitar revirar os olhos e desejou que tudo acabasse logo. Finalmente, a fita métrica parou.

"Isso vai servir", disse o Sr. Olivaras, e a fita métrica amontoou-se no chão, "certo então, Sr. Potter. Tente este. Beechwood e corda do coração de dragão. Nove polegadas. Agradável e flexível. Apenas pegue e dê um aceno."

Harry olhou para a varinha com olhos cansados: "Eu prefiro não. Não vai funcionar."

"Sr. Potter, você não pode saber disso. Experimente", insistiu Olivaras.

Harry suspirou e agarrou a varinha. Antes que ele pudesse acenar com a varinha, o bastão de madeira explodiu em sua mão. Felizmente, a magia de Harry o protegeu de qualquer farpa. Olhando por cima de sua mão, Harry ergueu uma única sobrancelha sinalizando ao fabricante da varinha que ele estava ciente da incompatibilidade o tempo todo. O Sr. Olivaras parecia ligeiramente chocado. Harry pigarreou: "Prefiro não destruir mais nenhuma varinha aqui em seu estimado estabelecimento. Posso selecioná-lo sozinho?"

Olhos grandes e pálidos cheios de choque o encararam: "Você pode senti-los?"

Harry sorriu e falou lentamente em um tom parecido com o de Snape: "Obviamente."

Sem outra palavra, Harry simplesmente convocou uma caixa velha e empoeirada do fundo da loja e colocou-a no balcão.

O Sr. Olivaras olhou para o menino com admiração e tirou a varinha de dentro da caixa: "Curioso, curioso..."

Desta vez, Harry realmente revirou os olhos.

O Sr. Olivaras fixou em Harry seu olhar pálido: "Lembro-me de cada varinha que já vendi, Sr. Potter. Cada varinha. Acontece que a fênix, cuja pena da cauda está em sua varinha, deu outra pena - apenas uma outra..."

"Não que isso não seja interessante", Harry interrompeu a divagação do velho, bastante cansado disso, "mas estou bastante despreocupado com o núcleo. Isso me cabe bem. A madeira, por outro lado, não. É azevinho, não é? Bem, isso interfere no fluxo mágico. Isso não combina comigo. Seria possível substituir a madeira por algo mais adequado?"

O Sr. Olivaras olhou para ele sem acreditar. Em todos os seus anos, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém jamais ousou pedir algo assim. Suas varinhas eram perfeitas do jeito que eram.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Harry: "Eu pagarei, é claro."

Uma hora depois, Harry e Severus deixaram a loja empoeirada e o Sr. Olivaras para trás. Depois de uma breve discussão, o Sr. Olivaras concordou relutantemente em trocar a madeira da varinha. Sua nova varinha agora residia em seu bolso de trás. Holly foi substituída por abrunheiro, que canalizava a magia de Harry muito melhor.

"Terminamos agora?", Severus perguntou esperançoso. Ele definitivamente não era o homem mais paciente.

"Não", disse Harry, estalando a língua, "há mais uma loja que eu gostaria de visitar."

O mestre de poções revirou os olhos: "Qual? Por favor, me diga que você não pretende comprar um gato."

Harry sorriu: "Você é alérgico?"

"Não, mas eu odeio o cabelo, especialmente nas minhas roupas."

Harry bufou: "Uma simples mudança de cor pode resolver esse problema. Que tal uma bela laranja com estrelas roxas? Estou brincando. Vou poupar você de pelo de gato então. Não desejo obter um animal. Eu quero outra coisa que não vamos conseguir aqui."

Com um aceno de sua mão, fortes feitiços Não Me Note e Glamour de corpo inteiro foram aplicados a ambos ""Por favor, siga-me."

Harry girou nos calcanhares e conduziu o mestre de poções em direção ao beco escuro. Era melhor se Harry Potter não fosse visto lá. Ele era o farol de luz e não deveria perambular pelo Knockturn Alley. Ignorando todas as figuras estranhas e sombrias, ele foi direto para uma loja discreta espremida entre um banco de sangue mágico e uma funerária que também abrigava um escritório de advocacia no topo. Harry entrou rapidamente e se viu em uma sala pequena, mas limpa. A mobília era do melhor mogno. Um tapete intrincadamente tecido de ricas cores carmesim jazia sob seus pés e o ar tinha um cheiro agradável de lavanda. O interior da loja em geral colidiu drasticamente com o beco de má reputação lá fora.

"Boa tarde, minha querida", disse uma mulher alta em pé atrás do balcão, um sorriso caloroso no rosto, "em que posso ajudá-la?"

"Eu gostaria de pegar uma varinha."

"Mas você acabou de comprar uma varinha", Severus o olhou com cansaço.

"Olivaras?", A bruxa perguntou. Sua pele era da cor de neve recém-caída. Olhos penetrantes de um azul claro eram marcados por maçãs do rosto salientes. Toda a estrutura óssea de seu rosto gritava puro sangue ou élfico, enquanto seu cabelo era ainda mais claro que o da famosa família Malfoy.

No geral, Harry pensava que ela era algo de outro mundo, algo estranho, mas Harry não pôde evitar sorrir: "Sim."

"Ele assediou você com aquela fita métrica ridícula?"

Havia um tom melódico que Harry não conseguia identificar. Mas, como sempre, Tom veio em sua ajuda. Ele apontou a origem nórdica de seu sotaque. Ela provavelmente era uma descendente dos Elfos de Gelo, manejadores de magia muito habilidosos que uma vez povoaram as ilhas que agora eram conhecidas como Svalbard, que agora pertenciam à Noruega.

O sorriso de Harry cresceu mais amplo: "Ele certamente fez. Mediu minhas narinas, lóbulos das orelhas e sobrancelhas."

Snape escolheu aquele momento para interromper a conversa: "Novamente, por que você pretende comprar outra varinha?"

"Professor Snape, seu protegido é um jovem muito inteligente", a bruxa começou, deixando claro que ela podia de fato ver através dos Glamoures e estava bem ciente de com quem ela estava lidando, "ele deseja uma varinha que sirva ele perfeitamente, não como a mercadoria de massa que é vendida no Olivaras. Cada núcleo mágico é único e, portanto, requer uma varinha especificamente fabricada para acessar a magia no seu melhor. Olivaras fabrica suas varinhas como deseja. Suas varinhas não são fabricadas com uma bruxa ou mago específico em mente. A única razão pela qual as pessoas conseguem encontrar uma varinha em sua loja é porque há muitas. Seus clientes têm sorte na maioria das vezes e encontram uma varinha que é parcialmente compatível com seu núcleo, mas nunca completamente. Eu, Lady Aurora, por outro lado, apenas faço varinhas personalizadas."

Severus parecia curioso, mas preferiu permanecer em silêncio. Harry ignorou o mestre de poções e deu um passo à frente, permitindo que Lady Aurora começasse seu trabalho. Ele foi medido rapidamente, embora muito menos teatral do que Olivaras tinha feito antes. Depois, grandes bandejas de ingredientes essenciais e diferentes madeiras, todas muito mais exóticas e diversas do que as usadas por Olivaras, foram colocadas à sua frente. No final, Harry selecionou uma grande pena de fênix escura, um frasco de veneno de Basilisco inestimável, um fragmento incrivelmente caro e raro da capa de Lethifold, finalizado por um pedaço muito leve de madeira de amieiro.

Lady Aurora sorriu para o jovem cliente à sua frente: "Uma seleção de núcleos muito pouco ortodoxa, minha querida. Você selecionou alguns muito fortes. Eles vão se adequar muito bem ao seu núcleo. Duvido que muitos sejam capazes de exercer magia usando esses núcleos específicos. Mas juntos? Quase impossível. Vou precisar do seu sangue para ligá-los. Claro, seu sangue não será usado para mais nada. Você pode assistir."

E Harry fez exatamente isso depois que o corte em sua mão foi curado. Harry, Severus e Tom assistiram enquanto Lady Aurora realizava seu trabalho complexo, tecendo os diferentes núcleos juntos com a ajuda do sangue de Harry e runas complexas. O ar estava denso com magia quando ela finalmente juntou os núcleos com a madeira. Harry aceitou de bom grado a varinha pronta e deixou sua magia fluir por ela. Tom e Lady Aurora estavam certos. Sua varinha de amieiro era muito melhor do que a varinha de Olivaras.

"Como está?", Lady Aurora sorriu.

Um sorriso de Cheshire estampou o rosto de Harry: "Sr. Olivaras deveria se aposentar."

"Isso é bom?", A máscara de Severus escorregou, deixando-o como um livro aberto.

"Bem", Lady Aurora encolheu os ombros, "você pode tentar por si mesma e, finalmente, obter uma varinha adequada para você."

Um tempo depois, Severus Snape estava olhando com admiração para sua nova varinha de cipreste. Continha o cabelo da juba Manticore encharcado em veneno de boomslang e sangue de Severus.

"Surpresa, não é?", Lady Aurora fixou o mestre de poções com seus olhos brilhantes enquanto ajudava Harry com a seleção dos coldres de varinha. Logo, galeões foram trocados. As varinhas de Lady Aurora eram muito caras, mas valiam cada galeão. Afinal, eles eram os melhores. Assim que as compras terminaram, Harry foi guiado a um dos pontos de aparatação do Beco da Virada. Severus ofereceu seu braço para transportar Harry até Spinner's End. O último dos Potter não tinha intenção de voltar para sua parentes. Ele tinha outro trabalho a fazer, trabalho que não poderia fazer na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Ele teve que ajustar sua magia. Anos de uso contínuo de magia sem varinha exigiam isso. Ele teve que aprender como não dominar seus feitiços. Varinhas eram como amplificadores mágicos. A maioria dos bruxos e bruxos, aqueles incapazes de magia sem varinha, eram dependentes de suas varinhas. Harry, por outro lado, era poderoso o suficiente para realizar a maioria dos feitiços sem um. Ainda assim, ele precisava se misturar. Melhor não revelar suas cartas muito cedo. Ele então teve que se acostumar com suas varinhas. Mas Tom tinha certeza de que conseguiria cumprir a tarefa quatro semanas antes do início de Hogwarts.


	11. O Expresso de Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo! Se você encontrar qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem.

Um leve estalo soou quando Harry aparatou longe de Spinner's End e pousou no coração de Londres, perto da estação King's Cross. Como era fim de semana em que a estação estava relativamente calma, ele felizmente foi poupado da típica loucura da hora do rush de Londres. Era 1º de setembro . e hoje, ele finalmente iria viajar para Hogwarts. Era muito cedo. Muito cedo. Mas Harry planejou contornar as massas que logo estariam inundando a plataforma 9 ¾ e, portanto, optou por uma entrada antecipada. Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele se dirigiu a uma padaria para comprar um almoço para a longa viagem de trem e um café da manhã. Um almoço saudável que não consistisse apenas nos doces do carrinho. Enquanto mastigava um croissant, ele pensou nas últimas quatro semanas no Spinner's End.

Era bom em Spinner's End se você se esquecesse do cheiro horrível lá fora e dava uma olhada nas casas decadentes do bairro. Por dentro, porém, a casa de Severus Snape tinha sido bem cuidada. Harry imediatamente se apaixonou pela sala de estar, especialmente pelos livros que cobriam as paredes do chão ao teto. Sem quartos vagos, Severus deixou Harry transformar seu escritório em um quarto. Os dois logo se acomodaram. Harry passava a maior parte do tempo no porão, seja na sala de duelo adaptando e afinando sua magia para suas varinhas recém-adquiridas ou preparando poções no laboratório de Severus. Eles haviam caído em uma rotina com bastante facilidade. Claro, Severus ficou curioso e interrogou Harry e Tom mais detalhadamente. Algumas perguntas foram respondidas, outras não. Por sua vez, Severus havia informado a dupla sobre os desenvolvimentos do mundo bruxo nos últimos dez anos. No geral, tinha sido bom.

"Acho que você deveria ir para a plataforma agora", disse Tom, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos, "se você esperar muito mais, a plataforma vai ficar muito lotada."

Harry enfiou o último pedaço de sua massa folhada na boca e saiu da padaria.

"Onde Dumbledore colocou seu comitê de boas-vindas?" Tom ronronou no fundo, “depois que ele gentilmente se esqueceu de fornecer instruções sobre como obter acesso à plataforma em sua carta.”

"Tom, tenho certeza de que eles estão aqui em algum lugar", respondeu Harry enquanto se dirigia às plataformas. Por causa de vários feitiços fortes ‘Não Me Note’ e um Glamour para esconder sua cicatriz, as pessoas o deixaram sozinho. Ele encolheu seu baú até o tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos e o colocou no bolso. Sem a coisa volumosa e apenas sua mochila de couro preto, as pessoas o notariam menos ainda. Ele estava quase chegando ao seu destino, quando ouviu seu nome. Olhos verde-avada focalizaram um grupo de ruivas, todas vestidas com roupas de segunda mão. Uma mulher gorducha estava repreendendo dois de seus filhos. As duas crianças em questão, que pareciam gêmeas, reclamaram em voz alta de estarem na estação de trem cedo demais. Em resposta, a mulher gordinha os lembrou da importância de estar em King's Cross para ajudar Harry Potter a encontrar a plataforma.

“Obviamente Weasleys”, observou Tom, “é claro que ele os usaria. Esses traidores do sangue são tão leves quanto podem ser. Eles vão lavar seu cérebro com toda a propaganda pró-Luz. Não como se eles pudessem.”

Harry riu: “Acho que devemos abrir mão da ajuda deles. Você não acha, Tom? "

“É claro que devemos”, ronronou Tom, “e se eles esperarem o suficiente pelo 'Menino-Que-Nunca-Apareceu', podem até perder o trem.”

Harry silenciosamente riu baixinho e passou pelos ruivos, indo rapidamente para a barreira. Momentos depois, ele se viu olhando para uma máquina a vapor escarlate. Felizmente, a Plataforma 9 ¾ ainda estava bastante vazia. Apenas algumas bruxas e bruxos foram espalhados pela plataforma de fumaça flutuando. Harry embarcou no trem sem mais delongas e encontrou um compartimento vazio no final do trem. Ele se acomodou perto de uma janela, uma posição que lhe permitiria observar as idas e vindas na plataforma. Algo que ele faria ocasionalmente. Ele tinha coisas muito melhores para fazer do que observar.

Tirando seu material de leitura atual de sua mochila - o mais recente guia de Artes das Trevas que foi publicado na Rússia apenas algumas semanas atrás. Tanto Tom quanto Harry devoraram as letras cirílicas na frente deles, processando e armazenando as informações com cuidado. O livro certamente não era nada inovador, mas continha algumas novas variações úteis de maldições das Trevas conhecidas. As Artes das Trevas não foram proibidas na Rússia. Na verdade, eles floresceram lá. Muitos livros foram publicados livremente, nenhum deles foi proibido ou censurado. Residentes mágicos das Ilhas Britânicas que queriam estudar as Artes das Trevas, bem como se manter atualizados, tiveram que confiar na literatura estrangeira, mais especificamente russa, escandinava ou alemã. A magia era apreciada nesses países, em todos os seus ramos. Claro e escuro. A magia em si não era má. Apenas a bruxa ou feiticeiro que o empunha. Infelizmente, aqueles na Grã-Bretanha eram tendenciosos demais para entender isso. A propaganda de Décadas de Luz garantiu isso.

O tempo passou rapidamente e a plataforma ficou mais e mais lotada quanto mais perto das onze horas. A fumaça do motor flutuou sobre as cabeças da multidão colorida e conversadora.

Por fim, o apito soou, sinalizando a saída do trem. Estranhamente, não foi o apito, mas um grito alto que tirou os olhos de Harry de seu livro. A gorducha Weasley estava correndo em direção ao trem seguida por seu rebanho de crianças ruivas: “Depressa, ou você perderá o trem! Percy, leve Ron! Fred, Jorge, rápido agora!”

“Pena!” Tom ronronou na parte de trás, “e eu tinha grandes esperanças de que eles perderiam o trem”.

"Tom, você nem sempre consegue o que deseja."

Tom deu uma risadinha: “Mas se você tentar, às vezes, bem, você pode encontrar o que precisa.”

Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta do compartimento.

"Entrar."

A porta se abriu para revelar Draco Malfoy. Ao avistar Harry, seus olhos claros se iluminaram: “Aqui está. Estive procurando por você no trem inteiro. Posso entrar?"

Harry sinalizou para ele entrar. Draco imediatamente entrou e fechou a porta. Ele se deixou cair no assento oposto ao de Harry, jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou enquanto fechava os olhos: “Graças a Merlin eu te encontrei. Crabbe e Goyle já estão me dando nos nervos. Espero não ter que bancar a babá deles durante os sete anos inteiros de Hogwarts.”

Harry sorriu, já que Tom o havia contado tudo sobre os lacaios bastante densos dos Malfoys: "Boa sorte com isso."

Draco deixou escapar um longo suspiro: “Espero que eles não acabem na Sonserina e nos mesmos dormitórios que eu. Bem, veremos em breve.”

"De fato."

De repente, olhos claros se abriram: “Não pense que esqueci sobre sua falta de apresentação na casa de Madame Malkin. Isso não era nada adequado. Mas vou me repetir. Sou Draco Malfoy e é um prazer conhecê-lo."

Harry mais uma vez olhou para a mão oferecida. Encolhendo os ombros, ele aceitou a oferta e olhou nos olhos do jovem herdeiro Malfoy: “Fico feliz em aceitar, Draco. Espero que desculpe minha anterior falta de etiqueta. Mas, honestamente, meu guardião é realmente um homem impaciente e eu não queria causar uma cena.”

As sobrancelhas de Draco franziram: “Uma cena? Como você poderia causar uma cena? Fingindo ser o famoso Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu e distribuindo cartões de autógrafos?”

Harry sorriu: “Draco, meu querido! Eu não tenho que fingir.”

Harry podia ver as engrenagens girando dentro da cabeça de Draco, antes que seu queixo caísse: “Você é mesmo o Harry Potter?”

Harry já havia levantado o Glamour em sua cicatriz após embarcar no trem e agora simplesmente escovou seu cabelo para descobrir sua aparente marca registrada: "O único."

Draco se engasgou com a visão na frente dele: "Eu... se eu soubesse... ouvi rumores de que você estava prestes a começar Hogwarts..., Mas..."

“Sim, que excitante,” Harry revirou os olhos, encolhendo os ombros, “Espero que agora você entenda por que eu não estava muito interessado em revelar meu nome. Ainda assim, espero que meu suposto personagem, o ' Menino-Que-Sobreviveu', não mude nada entre nós dois. Não sou como a mídia me pinta. É lixo de qualquer maneira. Não sou especial, nem leve nem dourado. Eu sou apenas Harry, apenas Harry que quer aproveitar seu tempo em Hogwarts, aprender e fazer amigos como todo mundo. Espero que minha personalidade pública não fique entre nós, certo?”

Draco empalideceu um pouco enquanto contemplava as palavras de Harry: “Ehh… acho que não. A maior parte do que está impresso no Profeta é uma porcaria de qualquer maneira. Então, sim... estou ansioso para conhecer o verdadeiro Harry."

Com isso resolvido, a conversa mudou para temas muito mais agradáveis. Harry e Draco tinham acabado de continuar discutindo as quatro casas de Hogwarts, quando bateram novamente. Draco olhou para Harry, silenciosamente pedindo permissão para abrir a porta. Depois que Harry acenou com a cabeça em aprovação, o loiro se levantou e abriu a porta do compartimento para revelar três crianças, dois meninos e uma menina mais ou menos da mesma idade.

"Draco, onde você estava se escondendo?" um menino alto, de pele escura e rosto amigável ralhou de brincadeira: "Você poderia ter nos contado que estava indo para o fim do trem."

“Desculpe,” Draco olhou para seus pés, “mas eu estava ocupado me afastando de Crabbe e Goyle. O mais longe possível. Por favor, me diga que você não os trouxe?"

O garoto de pele escura riu: “Claro que não. Agora, onde estão suas maneiras, Draco? Podemos entrar?"

"Ehh," após um rápido olhar para Harry, Draco sinalizou para os três entrarem, sua voz ficando presunçosa com a perspectiva de apresentar o famoso 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu' , "entrem. Deixe-me apresentá-los ao meu companheiro de viagem. Harry, é um prazer apresentá-lo a Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott e, por último, Blaise Zabini. Pansy, Theo e Blaise, conheçam Harry Potter.”

Três mandíbulas caíram. Na parte de trás, Tom riu enquanto Harry estava ocupado revirando os olhos. E isso foi só o começo. Ele tinha a sensação de que haveria muitos olhos revirados no futuro.

"Você-você é... Harry Potter?" Os olhos de pug de Pansy quase pareciam que estavam prestes a sair das órbitas. Ela não era uma beleza. Isso ficava cada vez mais evidente quanto mais Tom e Harry olhavam para ela. Sua aparência não muito estelar era provavelmente o resultado de muitas gerações de consanguinidade. Ela era um puro-sangue por completo. Ainda agora, sua máscara usual de rosto duro foi distorcida pelo choque e descrença.

Divertido com a exibição na frente dele, Harry sorriu. "Não, eu sou apenas o filho bastardo perdido de Dumbledore depois que ele teve uma boa transa com sua cabra favorita."

Com essa declaração, Tom estava mais do que certo de que seus olhos realmente iriam saltar para fora. Ao lado dela, o menino magro e de aparência bastante pálida, Theodore Nott, ficou ainda mais pálido. Blaise, por outro lado, jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo: "Esse certamente não é o material dourado que o levará para a Grifinória, meu precioso menino de ouro."

O sorriso de Harry cresceu ainda mais: "Esse não era meu plano de qualquer maneira."

Os olhos compridos e oblíquos do menino de pele escura tornaram-se calculistas: “Bem, seu suposto pai está ciente de seus planos travessos? Ou ele estava ocupado com sua amada?"

Harry encolheu os ombros: “Posso ter esquecido de contar a um certo amante de cabras. Ele estava realmente muito ocupado.”

Blaise deu uma gargalhada: “Certamente não era isso que eu esperava encontrar dentro deste compartimento. Diga-me, Draco, onde você conheceu esta pequena atrevida?"

Os três recém-chegados finalmente ocuparam seus lugares. Theo e Pansy se acomodaram ao lado de Draco e Blaise se sentou ao lado de Harry. Após um rápido lembrete de que Harry se recusava a ser tratado como uma celebridade, a atmosfera no compartimento iluminou-se consideravelmente. Draco contou aos três recém-chegados sobre sua viagem de compras ao Beco Diagonal e como ele conheceu Harry na casa de Madame Malkin. Eles continuaram falando sobre Quadribol, amigos e família e só foram interrompidos pela senhora com o bonde. Doces foram distribuídos antes que a conversa se voltasse para a cerimônia de seleção e as casas de Hogwarts. Eles tinham acabado de começar a discutir as diferentes casas, quando uma batida ecoou pelo compartimento. A porta se abriu antes que algum deles pudesse reagir.

“Alguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu um, ”uma garota com cabelo castanho espesso e dentes da frente bastante longos falou. Ela já estava vestindo seu manto de Hogwarts e tinha uma voz meio mandona. Sua falta de etiqueta a denunciava como nascida trouxa. Tom adivinhou que ela era uma daquelas "sabe-tudo" que se achava melhor do que todo mundo. Harry concordou, mas não se incomodou com ela, por causa de seu status sanguíneo, ela iria acabar em outra casa de qualquer maneira. Em vez disso, ele focou seus olhos no garoto de rosto redondo atrás dela. Ele parecia à beira das lágrimas. Harry estreitou os olhos.   
Poderia ser Neville Longbottom, filho de Alice e Frank Longbottom? Nesse caso, Neville merecia sua ajuda. Muito parecido com Harry, ele havia perdido tudo por causa dos esquemas de uma velha cabra demente.

Antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca, Draco já havia começado a falar: “Não, não falamos. Mas da próxima vez, espere antes de entrar. As pessoas podem valorizar sua privacidade e não é muito educado... ”

"Cale a boca, Draco," Harry interrompeu seu discurso retórico sobre etiqueta rapidamente, "nós não vimos um sapo. Mas você já tentou invocá-lo ou talvez um prefeito tente localizá-lo? ”

Neville o encarou com esperança em seus olhos. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a garota mandona já havia embarcado em seu sermão sobre as restrições da magia. Após cerca de cinco minutos, Harry levantou a mão, indicando que ele também tinha algo a dizer: "Parabéns por ler um livro, senhorita?"

“Granger, Hermione Granger! Bem, as leis de 1843 ditam claramente... ”

“Eu não me importo,” Harry a interrompeu, “você pode usar magia no trem. Não é proibido, pois o ano letivo já começou e o Expresso de Hogwarts serve tecnicamente como uma expansão do território escolar. ”

Granger parecia pronta para matar: "Mas..."

"Eu não estou interessado," Harry respondeu enquanto rapidamente se levantava de sua cadeira. Granger claramente queria discutir. Em vez disso, Harry simplesmente passou por ela e parou na frente de Neville. Ele tinha bochechas rechonchudas e vermelhas e tremia ligeiramente. A área ao redor de seus olhos estava ligeiramente vermelha e inchada, como se ele tivesse chorado em algum momento ou estivesse muito perto das lágrimas. Harry percebeu que sua túnica preta estava presa sob sua orelha esquerda. Todo o seu comportamento e a maneira como seus ombros estavam ligeiramente curvados gritavam de insegurança. Harry adivinhou que quem criou Neville não fez muito pela confiança do menino. Ele tinha que fazer algo: "Você quer que eu encontre seu sapo, Neville?"

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram olhando para Harry: "Sim... sim... p-p-por favor."

Sem mais delongas, sua nova varinha de abrunheiro caiu em sua mão. Ignorando o protesto de Granger, ele silenciosamente acenou sua varinha para invocar o sapo rebelde. Já começando a desempenhar o papel de um superestimado, sem se importar que esse fosse um período de terceiro ou quarto ano. Alguns compartimentos à esquerda, uma porta se abriu. Harry ouviu o coaxar antes de ver o sapo atirando em sua direção. Graças a seus reflexos rápidos, ele pegou o sapo do nada e o entregou a Neville.

"Trevor!" o menino guinchou, um sorriso crescendo em seu rosto. Ele silenciosamente acariciou seu sapo como se fosse seu bem mais precioso. Obviamente, Trevor parecia ser de grande importância para o menino tímido. Assim que Neville abriu a boca para agradecer a Harry, uma cabeça de cabelo castanho espesso passou por ele. A garota Granger agarrou o braço de Neville para puxá-lo para longe, provavelmente de volta ao compartimento: “Vamos, Neville! Não quero estar presente quando alguém for expulso por magia ilegal antes mesmo de o ano começar.”

Rindo baixinho, Harry voltou para seu compartimento. Assim que ele queria entrar, ele pegou um par de olhos suplicantes sobre ele. Interessante. Parecia que Neville não estava muito interessado em passar o resto da jornada preso com o espesso sabe-tudo.

Harry pigarreou audivelmente: “Neville, se você quiser, pode sentar-se conosco. Há um assento livre em nosso compartimento.”

Os olhos castanhos raivosos de Granger o perfuraram enquanto ela tentava puxar Neville para longe: “Neville, não dê ouvidos a ele. Agora, vamos!”

O menino tímido estremeceu com o tom dela e tentou se libertar dos dedos dela que se afundavam cada vez mais na carne de seu braço. Harry balançou a cabeça com as palhaçadas de Granger: "Você sabe que vivemos em um país livre e Neville pode sentar-se onde ELE desejar."

Granger parou de andar para olhá-lo boquiaberto. Neville, entretanto, ficou igualmente chocado. Ninguém jamais o defendeu assim. Ninguém! Harry sorriu quando o menino tímido se libertou das garras de Granger e correu de volta para seu salvador: "Eu... eu acho... eu vou aceitar o seu convite."

Harry agraciou o menino tímido com um sorriso caloroso: "Devo convocar seu baú?"

"Sim, por favor", surpreendentemente Neville respondeu sem gaguejar.

"Neville, como você ousa!" Granger gritou, tendo superado seu choque inicial, “Eu me sentei com você quando ninguém mais queria te fazer companhia e eu até procurei por aquele seu maldito sapo. Por horas! E agora você simplesmente me abandona por alguém que em breve será expulso por magia ilegal de menores?"

Nesse ponto, muitas cabeças estavam saindo dos compartimentos vizinhos para assistir a cena que Granger havia causado. Alguns riram enquanto outros confirmaram sua declaração anterior, já que magia para menores era realmente permitida no trem. 

Granger girou nos calcanhares e correu, não gostando de ser provada que estava errada. Harry, por outro lado, ignorou os sussurros e risadas. Com outro movimento de sua varinha, o malão de Neville avançou em direção a eles e os dois finalmente entraram no compartimento: “Neville aqui vai sentar-se conosco pelo resto da viagem. Tudo bem?"

Três cabeças assentiram em aprovação enquanto Draco ria: "Salvou-se da sabe-tudo , certo?"

Neville silenciosamente sorriu em resposta antes de se virar para ajudar Harry com o malão. Depois que o baú de Neville foi guardado, Harry conduziu Neville para se sentar ao lado dele. Ele então se virou para o resto do compartimento: “Suponho que uma apresentação oficial seja necessária. Neville, conheça Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott e Draco Malfoy. Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Draco, conheçam Neville Longbottom, certo?"

Os olhos de Neville se iluminam ao mencionar seu sobrenome: "Sim, sou Neville Longbottom."

Mais uma vez, Harry agraciou o menino com um sorriso caloroso e ofereceu sua mão: “Prazer em conhecê-lo, Neville. Eu sou Harry. Harry Potter.”

Os olhos de Neville se arregalaram comicamente, mas, além disso, ele não reagiu externamente ao seu nome. Algo que Harry valorizou muito. Com a mão ainda estendida, Harry elaborou: “Neville, espero que meu suposto status de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não fique entre nós. Afinal, não vou deixar o passado ditar quem eu devo ser. Eu sou Harry e nada mais. Nenhuma bobagem sobre ser o suposto salvador. Em Hogwarts, eu quero fazer as coisas que todo mundo faz, aprender sobre magia e fazer amigos, nada mais. Não quero ser definida por meus pais mortos e pelas ações de um louco. Você pode olhar além disso?"

Mentalmente, ele assegurou a Tom que não era o louco, mas Dumbledore. Tom parecia nervoso quanto mais perto eles ficavam de Hogwarts e da verdade que os dois queriam descobrir. Tom tinha sido enganado ou não? Com sorte, eles encontrariam a resposta. Voltando sua atenção para Neville, Harry sabia que não estava apenas se referindo a seus pais, mas também aos de Neville. Foi manipulação e talvez um pouco cruel. Ainda assim, ele tinha que fazer seu ponto de vista e mostrar ao menino tímido que os dois não deveriam ser definidos pelo passado. Harry estava prestes a repetir sua oferta, quando Neville aceitou sua mão e respondeu com muito mais confiança: "Eu ... acho que posso deixar de lado isso, Harry."

Com um sorriso, Harry apertou sua mão: "Essa é uma ótima notícia."


	12. O Chapéu Seletor

Texto do Capítulo  
"Agora, Neville, pouco antes do nosso pequeno grupo alegre aqui ser interrompido por você e Granger, estávamos discutindo as quatro casas. Em que casa você quer ser resolvido? Harry se inclinou para trás em seu assento, observando o menino tímido ao seu lado.  
Todos os olhos no compartimento estavam colados no garoto tímido. Seus dedos se contorceram nervosamente sob o olhar de tantos olhos curiosos, mas amigável. Ele começou a mexer com a baia de sua camisa. Quando ele começou a murmurar, era mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, seus olhos firmemente colados no chão, 

"Bem, eu não acho que eu tenho a esperteza para Ravenclaw, então isso está fora. Eu... Não quero acabar em Hufflepuff... Eu quero ser mo... mais do que isso... E minha avó e tio Algie só vão me ridicularizar... Ela quer que eu esteja... em Grifinória ser... porque meus pais estavam lá... Ela diz que eu tenho que... para deixá-los orgulhosos e fo... sigam seus passos... Mas Granger para... me disse que ela quer ficar tão... classificado em Grifinória ser... porque Dumbledore estava lá... Não estou muito interessado em acabar no mesmo dormitório que ela... Ainda assim eu... Eu deveria mirar para... para Grifinória..."

Silêncio seguiu sua divagação. A cabeça de Harry estava girando com a tentativa de acompanhar os murmúrios de Neville. Tom apontou que Augusta Longbottom, avó de Neville, foi provavelmente responsável pela falta de confiança de seu neto. Isso tinha que mudar.

"Mas Neville, onde você quer acabar?"

Neville finalmente olhou para cima de seus dedos, "Vovó diz que eu deveria ser classificado em Grifinória para..."

"Não!" Harry interrompeu o garoto tímido, "onde você quer acabar? Não sua avó. Não o tio Algie. VOCÊ!"

Neville parecia um veado preso nos faróis "E-eu não sei... Eu não me importo com as casas... Tudo o que eu quero é provar que eu não sou um aborto... Quero aprender sobre magia. Mas acima de tudo, eu quero encontrar... para encontrar verdadeiros amigos."

"Bem, Sonserina é onde você vai fazer amigos de verdade", Draco apontou com ajuda.

Harry sentiu os olhos grandes de Neville sobre ele, questionando silenciosamente a declaração da loira: "Neville, Draco está certo. Estávamos discutindo isso antes de você se juntar a nós. Todos nós temos certeza de que vamos acabar em Sonserina. Incluindo eu mesmo."

Neville parecia incrédulo, "Mas... Mas você é Harry Potter! "

"Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam de mim e nunca pensarão", disse Harry calmamente, balançando a cabeça antes de gentilmente acariciar o ombro do garoto tímido, "e nem você deveria. Só você e você decidem sobre seu futuro, Neville. Se você quer aprender sobre magia, prove a si mesmo, faça isso! E se você quer encontrar amigos verdadeiros, você deve fazer exatamente isso. Pare de se importar com o que os outros dizem. Não dê ouvidos a eles irritantes. Faça o que quiser. E todo esse preconceito doméstico é lixo de qualquer maneira. Se você ler Hogwarts: A History, você verá que as casas são apenas sobre traços de caráter. Grifinórias supostamente são corajosos e corajosos. Corvinais se enterram em livros, enquanto Lufanos são pacientes e trabalhadores duros. Por último, as Sonserinas são astutas, determinadas e verdadeiramente juntas. Ninguém é puramente bom ou mau. Está tudo cinza. Ser um Grifinória não fará de você um herói, e ser uma Sonserino não é igual ao mal. Mais uma vez, eu não me importo com o preconceito doméstico. Nem você, Neville. Afinal, eu só quero encontrar amigos verdadeiros que possam olhar além do meu nome, e eu acho que Draco, Blaise, Theo e Pansy aqui podem fazer isso."

Eles mudaram de assunto depois disso. Harry sabia que estava manipulando Neville. Ainda assim, era melhor fazê-lo agora do que esperar até que o garoto tímido já tivesse sido resolvido. Uma vez que eles tinham discutido as diferentes classes, Draco e Theo começaram a falar sobre o último jogo dos Falcões Falmouth contra os Chudley Cannons. Ambos estavam rindo da última perda dos Cannons, declarando que o time nasceu para perder. Enquanto isso, Pansy, Blaise e Neville discutiam possíveis companheiros do ano. Harry meio que ouviu as diferentes conversas. No meio da especulação sobre o último professor para a posição defesa contra as artes das trevas, ele tinha retirado seu livro russo das Artes das Trevas. O livro em questão ficou encantado ao parecer com seu livro de charmes do primeiro ano. Harry não estava interessado na menor das especulações, já que Severo já havia informado que Quirinus Quirrell, o ex-professor de Estudos Trouxas, ensinaria a aula. Durante o resto do passeio de trem, Harry derrapou entre seu livro e as conversas no compartimento. Ele queria estabelecer-se como um verme de livros no início. E o livro realmente interessou ele e Tom.

O céu começou a escurecer quando uma voz ecoou pelo trem, informando aos alunos que logo chegariam a Hogwarts. Harry tirou o roupão preto da bolsa e vestiu.. Assim como todos os outros, exceto Neville que já estava vestido com seu roupão preto de Hogwarts. Uma vez que o trem tinha finalmente parado, eles foram levados em uma pequena plataforma escura. Harry se escondeu atrás de Draco quando uma luz se aproximou acompanhada da voz baixa familiar do gigante animal de estimação favorito de Dumbledore, "Primeiros anos! Primeiros anos aqui! Vamos lá, siga-me!"

Harry não tinha intenção de conversar com Hagrid e permaneceu escondido na sombra de Draco enquanto eles estavam indo por um caminho estreito que levava ao Lago Negro. A loira ao lado dele zombou de nojo, obviamente não impressionada pelo Gigante. O escárnio parou uma vez que eles arredondaram um canto do caminho eo castelo veio à vista. Localizado no lado oposto do Lago Negro, Hogwarts estava empoleirada no topo de uma montanha alta. Muitas torres e torres pairavam no alto do céu. Milhares de janelas brilhantes imitavam o vasto céu emaranhado acima. A vista fez o coração de Tom doer. Finalmente, ele voltou para casa. Ele estava ansioso para estar de volta ao castelo, voltando a lugares há muito esquecidos, para finalmente sentir a magnífica e antiga magia de Hogwarts novamente, juntamente com Harry. Que se sentiu igualmente intrigado com o cenário espetacular na frente dele. Tom sabia que Harry não podia esperar para explorar Hogwarts. Tom tinha dito a ele tanto sobre o castelo. No entanto, Tom também estava cansado. As respostas para suas perguntas poderiam e seriam encontradas no castelo. Mas tom gostaria das respostas? Ele tinha sido manipulado? Ou ele matou os pais do Harry a sangue frio? Quase dez anos, ele e Harry esperaram. Alguma parte de Tom queria voltar a ser como tinha sido. Só ele e Harry. Simplesmente desaparecer da face da Terra. Mas havia aqui agora, e Tom sabia que Harry desejava respostas. Assim como ele.  
Eventualmente, eles chegaram ao lago. Harry, Neville, Draco e Pansy embarcaram em um barco que logo começou a deslizar através do lago liso. Enquanto atravessavam o lago, Harry ouviu fragmentos de uma conversa do barco na frente deles.

"Seamus, eu sei que ainda não o conhecemos, mas ele vai dividir um dormitório conosco, e estaremos em muitas grandes aventuras... Ele é o salvador do mundo mágico... Claro, ele será um Grifinória como seus pais..."

Harry viu cabelo ruivo familiar no barco à frente e revirou os olhos. Parece que alguém esperava fazer amizade com ele para se banhar em seus holofotes. Infelizmente, Harry não estava interessado. Ao lado dele, Draco zombou com o máximo de nojo possível, "Weasley".  
A declaração do herdeiro malfoy não o surpreendeu. A rixa de sangue entre as Casas de Malfoy e Weasley era lendária. Todo o ódio só porque um Weasley se recusou a se casar com um Malfoy há algumas centenas de anos e, portanto, não honrou um contrato de casamento. A Casa de Weasley tinha perdido a totalidade de sua já escassa fortuna forçada a pagar quantias horrendas de galeões em compensação. A tendência de ter muitos filhos também não ajudou a longo prazo.

Eles tiveram que abaixar a cabeça enquanto se aproximavam de um penhasco íngreme para entrar em uma passagem que levava sob o castelo. Eles partiram dos barcos uma vez que tinham chegado a um porto subterrâneo áspero. Eles seguiram Hagrid até uma longa passagem seguida por um lance de degraus de pedra antes de terminar em frente à enorme porta da frente de Oaken do castelo. Uma vez que o gigante tinha batido três vezes, a porta se abriu para revelar uma mulher familiar, alta, de cabelos pretos em vestes verde-esmeralda. O tempo pronunciou o olhar severo em seu rosto ainda mais do que a última vez que ele a viu em Hogwarts. Tom lembrou claramente desde que ela tinha sido alguns anos à frente dele. Antes deles estava Minerva McGonagall, mais um peão de Alvo Dumbledore e futuro professor de Transfiguração de Harry.

"Os primeiros-anos, professor McGonagall", disse Hagrid.

"Obrigado, Hagrid. Eu vou levá-los daqui."

Ela abriu a porta. Harry e os outros alunos a seguiram até o Hall de Entrada. Centenas de tochas nas paredes de pedra alta iluminaram o gigantesco salão real que estava ladeado por uma escadaria de mármore à esquerda e uma enorme porta à direita, que abafava o som de centenas de vozes já dentro. Ao contrário da maioria dos estudantes, Harry não ficou surpreso por não terem sido levados diretamente para o Grande Salão, mas para a câmara menor ao lado. A vice-diretora saudou os novos primeiros anos e logo os deu palestras sobre a cerimônia de classificação e as diferentes casas, antes de dizer-lhes para esperarem seu retorno.

Harry deixou seus olhos vagarem sobre o grupo dos primeiros anos. Ele não podia deixar de notar o quão nervoso a maioria deles parecia. Ele podia ouvir o garoto Weasley ainda falando sobre como ele faria amizade com o famoso Harry Potter,enquanto à sua direita a garota Granger estava recitando partes de Hogwarts: A History para uma garota de aparência indiana que não parecia nem um pouco interessada, fazendo-o rir silenciosamente. Respirou fundo, ele continuou a esperar pela chegada de McGonagall.

Mas em vez do professor de Transfigurações, os fantasmas de Hogwarts chegaram. Vários estudantes pularam enquanto outros gritavam de surpresa enquanto os fantasmas deslizavam pela parede. Harry observava tudo em diversão. Ele especialmente gostou do barulho de Weasley. Só então, Tom avistou um fantasma manchado de sangue familiar e disse a Harry para cumprimentar o barão magro, "Meu Senhor".

Respeitosamente, Harry baixou a cabeça. Para surpresa dos alunos, o Barão Sangrento retribuiu o gesto antes de partir com os outros fantasmas.

"Era o Barão Sangrento?" Draco gritou de surpresa.

"Sim", disse Harry, alongando o s.

"Vá em frente agora. A Cerimônia de Classificação está prestes a começar", a voz afiada do professor McGonagall terminou sua breve conversa, "agora formar uma linha e me seguir".

Eles seguiram os passos rápidos do Professor McGonagall, que os levou para o Grande Salão. Harry sorriu ao ver as quatro longas e ricamente dispostas mesas de casa ladeadas por centenas de estudantes e milhares e milhares de velas e fantasmas flutuando sobre eles. O céu noturno encantado acima espelhava o céu estrelado lá fora. Os primeiros anos passaram pelas mesas da casa e se reuniram em frente à mesa que abrigava todos os funcionários, incluindo um bode velho. Harry viu os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore escanearem os novos alunos, mas ele não conseguiu localizar sua joia da coroa. Enquanto isso, o Professor McGonagall colocou uma cadeira frágil na frente deles. Ela então colocou um chapéu de mago pontiagudo, velho, áspero, olhando em cima. O lendário Chapéu de Classificação. Harry ajustou a música do chapéu, foi a mesma durante o quinto ano de Tom. Que sem imaginação. A vida do chapéu deve ser totalmente chata.

McGonagall instruiu os primeiros anos sobre o processo de classificação antes de chamar uma garota de cara rosa com tranças loiras, Hannah Abbot, para a frente. Ela foi classificada em Hufflepuff. Harry observou seus futuros colegas de classe como cada um deles foram classificados. Draco tenso ao seu lado como Vincent Crabbe foi chamado para a frente. O alívio rompeu sua máscara de sangue puro estoico, enquanto o garoto desnaça tropeçava em direção à mesa hufflepuff. Seu parceiro no crime, Gregory Goyle, logo se seguiu.

"Graças a Merlin eu não tenho que compartilhar um dormitório com eles!" Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Harry assim que Hermione Granger foi chamada para a frente. A menina espessa invadiu a frente e ansiosamente enfiou o chapéu em sua cabeça. Levou quase cinco minutos até que o chapéu finalmente exclamou: "GrifinÓRIA!"

A sabe-tudo nojenta fez seu caminho para a mesa vermelha e dourada e foi prontamente recebido por mais um Weasley com um distintivo de prefeito. Neville gemeu ao lado dele. Harry deu um tapinha no ombro. Surpreendentemente, Neville inclinou-se perto para sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Você realmente está indo para Sonserina?"

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Parecia que Neville tinha levado a conversa no trem a sério. Dez minutos depois, o garoto tímido foi finalmente chamado para a frente, o chapéu obscurecendo a maior parte de seu rosto redondo quando o processo de classificação começou. Tom e Harry tinham certeza que a classificação de Neville levaria um bom tempo, já que Neville estava obviamente dividido entre várias casas. Eles ficaram surpresos quando o chapéu abriu a boca apenas um minuto depois, "SONSERINA"

Todo o salão ficou em silêncio quando Neville entregou o chapéu para o professor de Transfigurações chocados. Nunca houve um Longbottom na Casa das Cobras. Nunca. Ao contrário de todos os outros, Neville não parecia estar preocupado com a falta de barulho e rapidamente caminhou em direção à mesa verde e prateada. Ele nem tropeçou. Em vez disso, ele parecia estar genuinamente aliviado quando se sentou ao lado do quadro volumoso de Millicent Bulstrode, que foi um dos únicos estudantes batendo palmas. Harry enviou à cobra recém-classificada um sorriso que foi prontamente devolvido.

"Isso foi uma surpresa", Draco sussurrou ao lado dele.

"Nem por isso", Harry calmamente declarou, "ele estava procurando por amigos verdadeiros e onde mais encontrá-los, mas em Sonserina."

Só então, o nome de Draco foi chamado. Ele se agloriou em direção à frente como se fosse dono do castelo. Harry zombou do comportamento. Como típico para um Malfoy, mas era apenas uma fachada. Debaixo da máscara de sangue puro real, Draco estava tão nervoso quanto todos os outros, mas ele sabia como esconder melhor suas emoções. O chapéu mal tocou o cabelo da loira antes de exclamar alto, "SONSERINA".

Draco sentou-se em frente a Neville e foi rapidamente acompanhado por Theo e Pansy. Logo Sally-Anne Perks foi chamada e classificada em Ravenclaw, e Harry foi finalmente chamado para a frente. Sua jornada para a frente foi acompanhada por sussurros e assoante alto. Ele poderia claramente filtrar o clamor de Granger como ela percebeu que tinha falado com ela no trem tão rudemente. A última coisa que ele viu antes do chapéu obscurecer sua visão foi o sorriso apertado e presunçoso de McGonagall. Alguém parecia ter certeza que ele acabaria na toca do Leão. Que pena.

Uma pequena voz ecoou através de sua cabeça: "Que surpresa! Bem-vindo de volta, Tom. Fico feliz em ver o herdeiro de outro fundador de volta e não apenas o Sr. Potter."

Tom sentiu calor se espalhando através dele, bem, não fisicamente. Mas foi bom que o chapéu não o percebesse como um inimigo, 

"Obrigado, meu velho amigo."

"Infelizmente, temos que nos concentrar na classificação", disse o chapéu, "por mais que eu gostaria de conversar com você, temo que tenha que esperar. Seguindo em frente, estou feliz que você tenha cuidado tão bem do querido Harry aqui. Nenhum herdeiro do fundador deve sofrer. Nenhuma criança mágica deveria. Agora, Harry. Você é astuto, corajoso, ansioso para aprender e leal àqueles próximos a você. Ainda assim, como herdeiro de um fundador, há apenas duas casas para você, Grifinória ou Sonserina, mas tenho a sensação de que você já decidiu. O bem, bem. É melhor você ser SONSERINA!"

O salão inteiro estava em silêncio. Ninguém falou. Ninguém se mexeu. O choque foi escrito claramente no rosto de McGonagall quando ela aceitou o chapéu de volta. Uma rápida varredura do salão revelou que o brilho tinha mesmo desaparecido dos olhos azuis do diretor. Só então, a mesa de Sonserina explodiu em aplausos. Na parte de trás, Tom zombou das expressões nas outras mesas. Harry orgulhosamente caminhou em direção à mesa de Sonserina onde foi recebido por seus colegas de classe, sentado ao lado de Neville. Enquanto isso, o menino Weasley exclamou em voz alta sua descrença. McGonagall levou quase um minuto para se recuperar, conter os ruídos, e continuar a Classificação. Para surpresa de ninguém, Weasley foi colocado em Grifinória. Finalmente, Blaise se juntou à mesa de Sonserina como o último aluno a ser classificado. McGonagall tirou o chapéu e a cadeira e finalmente tomou seu lugar na mesa do pessoal.

Dumbledore levantou-se radiante com todos os alunos na frente dele. O brilho irritante tinha, infelizmente, retornado aos seus olhos: "Bem-vindo! Bem-vindos a um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, gostaria de dizer algumas palavras. E aqui estão eles: Nitwit! Gordura! Estranheza! Ajuste!"

Ele retomou seu assento sob a alegria barulhenta de três mesas da casa. Na mesa de Sonserina, ninguém aplaudiu. Em vez disso, muitos zombaram abertamente do Diretor. Como Harry queria se juntar a eles, mas ele tinha um papel a desempenhar. Só então, a comida apareceu na frente deles. As sobrancelhas de Harry franziu todo o alimento gorduroso e açucarado. Ele não podia comer isso. Não por sete anos. Só entupiria as artérias dele. Ele tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso, fixou uma nota rápida e silenciosamente e sem varinhas enviou-o para os Elfos da Casa para baixo nas cozinhas. Ele então aceitou o purê de batatas de Blaise como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um minuto depois, um grande prato de legumes apareceu na frente dele. Harry empilhou seu prato com brócolis e feijão verde. Ele estava prestes a cavar quando sentiu os olhos de Neville sobre ele. Parecia que ele não era o único infeliz com a comida de Hogwarts e calmamente passou o prato para o garoto tímido.

A conversa na mesa de Sonserina foi fácil. Draco apresentou Harry e Neville às meninas de seu ano, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis e Rhea Rowle. Daphne era uma loira delicada que trazia as características aristocráticas típicas da família Greengrass. Tracy, entretanto, se assemelhava à sua mãe, uma bruxa japonesa de sangue puro que se casou com a família Davis. Ambas as garotas eram bastante curtas. Rhea Rowle, por outro lado, um dia seria tão alta quanto seu pai. Ela se ergueu sobre o resto das meninas, exceto Millicent, e herdou os olhos azuis e cabelos loiros de seu pai Thorfinn, um dos seguidores de Tom. Depois de um tempo, a comida foi substituída pelo deserto. Harry ficou feliz em encontrar uma tigela de frutas na frente dele e alegremente compartilhado com Neville, enquanto Draco ansiosamente cavou em seu rico pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

Finalmente, o deserto desapareceu, e o bode velho ficou de pé novamente. O salão ficou em silêncio como eles foram dadas as notificações de início de prazo. Claro, a Floresta Negra ainda era proibida, a magia entre as classes ainda era proibida, e os julgamentos de Quadribol ainda estavam acontecendo na segunda semana após o início do mandato. No geral, nada havia mudado – com uma exceção. De acordo com o velho bode, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito foi declarado fora dos limites para todos que queriam não ter uma morte muito dolorosa. Por que alguém com uma mente sã diria essa informação a uma escola cheia de alunos? Interessante. Especialmente a última parte dessa declaração tinha feito harry e Tom curioso. Mas antes que os dois pudessem pensar no corredor proibido por muito mais tempo, os prefeitos de Sonserina pediram os primeiros anos para segui-los até a sala comum.

Uma vez fora do Grande Salão, Harry, Draco, Neville, e o resto do ano foram levados para as masmorras. Eles caminharam por corredores iluminados cada vez mais sombrios antes de finalmente parar em frente a um trecho familiar de parede de pedra decorado por uma única serpente prateada. Depois que um prefeito tinha pronunciado a senha atual, 'ambição', eles finalmente entraram na sala comum, a verdadeira casa de Tom. Os primeiros anos olharam em volta da baixa e longa sala subterrânea com temor. As paredes de pedra ásperas foram decoradas com bandeiras verdes e prateadas, apresentando orgulhosamente a serpente Sonserina em toda a sua glória. Lâmpadas esverdeados estavam penduradas no teto iluminando a sala em uma luz fraca, mas aconchegante. Um fogo agradável estava crepitando na lareira elaboradamente esculpida. Os móveis de ébano foram requintadamente e intrincadamente esculpidos. A única fonte de luz natural, uma enorme janela que leva ao Lago Negro, estava atualmente escura. Estando lá pessoalmente, Harry agora poderia entender por que Tom se sentia tão profundamente conectado com a escola, especialmente a sala comum. Ele sabia que encontraria um lar aqui.

Uma vez que os prefeitos tinham recebido os primeiros anos e dando-lhes um rápido passeio pelos aposentos de Sonserina, a entrada do comum estourou aberta. Severo varreu para a sala comum, seu roupão preto flutuando atrás dele. Para um estranho, pareceria que o mestre das poções estava zombando de seus novos protegidos, mas Harry sabia que ele de fato se importava profundamente com cada uma de suas cobras.

"Bem-vindo a Sonserina", o desenho familiar de Severus encheu a sala comum, "como seu Chefe de Casa, é minha responsabilidade esclarecê-lo sobre as regras da casa. Primeiro, o que acontece dentro da sala comunal da Sonserina fica dentro da sala comunal da Sonserina. Segundo, as Sonserinas se aterem umas às outras. Fora dessas paredes, apresentamos uma frente unida. Sem exceção. Terceiro, eu não me importo com o que você faz, contanto que você não seja pego. Se você for pego, será severamente punido. Faça o que fizer, NÃO seja pego. Quarto, espero que dê o seu melhor. Eu não tolero preguiça e espero que você marque alto em todas as classes. E por último, se você tiver um problema, uma pergunta, precisar de ajuda ou qualquer outra coisa, minha porta está sempre aberta para você. Agora, eu espero que você esteja no Grande Salão mais cedo já que você receberá seus horários durante o café da manhã. Não se atrasem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução 1: A senha da sala comunal da Sonserina no capítulo traduzida para o português diretamente ficou meio sem graça e sem sentido. Então eu coloquei uma palavra semelhante (ambição) para substituir lá.  
> Tradução 2: Quando o Harry alonga o 'S' do sim, ele orignialmente estalava o p do Yep. Pensei em não colocar essa parte, mas achei muito legal ela, então eu fiz tudo o que consegui para fazer algo que se encaixasse. Se você tiver alguma sugestão, me diga.


	13. Primeiras impressões

Silêncio colocado sobre o dormitório, barulhos suaves de respiração era a única indicação de vida, Harry farfalhou em suas cobertas. Ele sempre acordava cedo e tinha um sono leve. Dez anos no Dursleys lhe ensinaram isso. A sensação de capas macias sob suas mãos, e seda em cima dele alertou-o que ele não estava mais em na Rua dos Alfeneiros ou debaixo da escada, mas em uma cama bastante agradável de quatro pôsteres com prata e decorações verdes. 

Harry olhou ao redor do dormitório, sua visão caindo sobre as quatro figuras adormecidas com quem ele agora dividia um dormitório, e rapidamente saiu da cama. Normalmente, ele saía, corria, fazia alguns exercícios, e esticava sua magia, às vezes enquanto meditava. Mas agora, ele teve que descobrir como fazer isso enquanto estava aqui em Hogwarts. Suspirando, Harry silenciosamente e sem varinhas conjurou-se um tapete de yoga, e fez seus exercícios matinais seguidos de vinte minutos de meditação, e alongamento mágico. Depois de um banho rápido, Harry se vestiu. Apertando sua nova gravata verde e prateada, ele contemplou como acordar melhor seus companheiros de dormitório. Como sempre, Tom lhe deu a ideia certa.

Momentos depois, todos estavam acordados. Neville estava rolando no chão, rindo, por causa de um bom, pequeno charme cócegas. Theo, por outro lado, estava olhando para ele. Ele estava encharcado de cima a baixo como se tivesse acabado de passar por uma monção. Blaise tinha sido atingido por um forte feitiço de água e Draco parecia que ele tinha sido eletrocutado. Seu cabelo geralmente tão bem arrumado estava no fim, e ele já tinha ameaçado envolver seu pai. Harry se divertiu profundamente com a exibição na frente dele, e lembrou aos quatro garotos que Snape esperava que eles estivessem no Grande Salão mais cedo.

Vinte minutos depois, o primeiro ano de Sonserina entrou no Grande Salão. Para surpresa de Harry, as garotas já tinham acordado e esperando por elas na sala comum. Millicent e Rhea se uniram, e acordaram o resto das meninas. Tendo memorizado completamente o mapa do castelo, Harry os levou para fora das masmorras. Seus amigos de ano ficaram surpresos por Harry não ter se perdido uma vez. As vantagens de ter uma memória eidética, e Tom como um navegador que conhecia o castelo de dentro para fora. Uma vez que eles tinham tomado seus assentos em sua mesa de casa, Harry começou a observar o salão. 

O Grande Salão estava bastante vazio, já que ainda era muito cedo, nem mesmo às 7:30 ainda. Apenas alguns dos alunos mais velhos foram espalhados ao longo das quatro mesas da casa. Severo, McGonagall e Sinistra foram os únicos professores presentes. Lábios severos se contorceu para cima ao encontrar os olhos de Harry. Ele obviamente aprovou sua entrada antecipada e o fato de seus primeiros anos terem aparecido juntos. Harry voltou sua atenção para seu café da manhã. Ele ficou muito feliz em encontrar um prato de frutas na frente dele, e fez uma nota mental para agradecer aos Elfos da Casa.

Aos oito anos, os alunos filtraram para o corredor, enchendo-o rapidamente. Snape e os outros Chefes de Casas começaram a distribuir os horários. Harry rapidamente escaneou o seu; A transfiguração foi a primeira hoje, e parecia que os Sonserinas e os Grifinórias iriam levá-la juntas. Falando em Grifinórias, Weasley e seus companheiros de primeiro ano invadiram o salão dez minutos antes do café da manhã acabar, e imediatamente começaram a encher seus rostos. Muitos zombaram de sua exibição e clara falta de etiqueta, especialmente em Weasley, que parecia o pior de todos.

"Acho que é hora de ir para a Transfiguração, certo?" Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para o grupo, antes de se concentrar novamente em Weasley e seu grupo de Grifinórias que estavam apenas deixando o Grande Salão.

"Sim, vamos", Draco zombou, "não devemos nos atrasar para McGonagall, especialmente porque dividimos uma aula com seus leões dourados e corajosos. Não precisa dar a ela uma razão para deduzir pontos já. Você vai nos levar lá, oh menino de ouro?”

Harry bufou e se levantou da mesa de Sonserina. Assim como todo mundo.

Alguns minutos depois, no primeiro ano, As serpentes entraram na sala de aula vazia da Transfiguração. Professor McGonagall ainda estava sentado na mesa do pessoal quando eles tinham saído. Sua falta de aparência, portanto, não foi uma surpresa. A falta de vermelho e ouro, por outro lado, foi. Até agora, nenhum Grifinória conseguiu encontrar a sala de aula. Harry e Tom tinham certeza de que fora de seu ano, Granger seria o primeiro a aparecer. A única pergunta era, se Granger chegaria antes de McGonagall. Tom torceu pelo sabe-tudo, enquanto o dinheiro de Harry estava no professor rigoroso. Eles logo descobririam. Sem mais delongas, Harry passou pelas fileiras de mesas para a frente da classe, selecionando um lugar na primeira fila esquerda, seguido por Draco e Neville. O resto dos Sonserinas espalhados pelas fileiras atrás deles.

Três minutos depois, uma presença mágica o fez se virar. Harry estreitava os olhos como uma forma felina escorregou para a sala de aula. Os olhos calculistas seguiram o gato enquanto ele se dirigia para a frente da classe, pulando sobre a mesa. Depois disso, o grande e escuro felino padrão parou de se mover. Com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, Harry viu o gato, secretamente estendendo a sua magia. Momentos depois, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele foi provado corretamente, McGonagall apareceu primeiro e agora estava sentado na mesa na frente deles. Ela era uma Animagus. Ela deve ter conseguido a transformação e/ou se registrou depois daquela fatídica noite de Halloween de 1981, porque Tom não tinha conhecimento de sua habilidade. Interessante. 

Se alguém observasse o gato mais de perto, a semelhança com a forma humana de McGonagall tornou-se mais, e mais óbvia. O padrão ao redor dos olhos do gato espelhava os óculos retangulares da mulher estrita, e a postura dura do gato era outro presente morto.

Pouco depois da entrada de McGonagall, Granger invadiu a sala de aula. Ela olhou para os Sonserinas, aparentemente desapontado de não ser o primeiro a chegar, e confuso sobre como os Sonserinas tinham chegado lá primeiro. Quando a campainha tocou, a maioria dos estudantes tinha chegado no bar Weasley e seus amigos. Dois minutos depois, McGonagall ainda não tinha se mudado, e Granger já estava pensando em procurar o professor ou não. Draco inclinou-se: "Na verdade, ela tem razão. Onde está o professor McGonagall?"

Em vez de responder, Harry apontou para o gato. Draco franziu a testa e abriu a boca para se opor. Só então, Weasley e sua gangue invadiram a sala, ofegante, suas vestes em um estado de desordem. As vestes de segunda mão de Weasley foram manchadas com os restos do café da manhã do gengibre. Ignorando o resto dos alunos, Weasley levou seus amigos para os únicos lugares livres na sala: "Eu disse que não estamos atrasados. Ela nem está aqui.

McGonagall escolheu aquele momento para saltar da mesa e se transformou de volta à sua forma humana no meio do salto. Harry riu calmamente como toda a classe engasgou de surpresa, com Weasley exclamando: "Irado!"

"Sr. Weasley, Sr. Finnegan, Sr. Thomas, e Sr. McLaggen, estão atrasados", McGonagall repreendeu os quatro leões, "talvez eu deva transformar um de vocês em um relógio de bolso para que o resto de vocês chegue a tempo."

Três pares de olhos abaixados no chão. Apenas Weasley parecia corajoso ou tolo o suficiente para responder: "Desculpe, professor. Nós nos perdemos.”

Os cantos da boca de McGonagall se contraíram: "Talvez eu devesse transformar um de vocês em um mapa. Agora, tome seus lugares.  
Mas em vez de começar a aula, o professor parou na frente de Harry, "Sr. Potter, em todos os meus anos ensinando em Hogwarts, eu nunca fui descoberto. Como você sabia? Será que um aluno mais velho lhe dizer?"

Encolhendo os ombros, Harry encontrou os olhos de seu professor: "O padrão ao redor de seus olhos é o mesmo que seus óculos e gatos de verdade... bem, eles se movem um pouco mais.

Contente com a explicação, McGonagall concedeu cinco pontos a Sonserina por suas habilidades de observação e começou a aula. Especialmente ainda não. Ele não transmitirá sua sensibilidade mágica, proficiência em magia sem varinhas e sem palavras, Legilimência e Oclusão, sendo um Parselmouth, ou possuindo uma segunda varinha, entre outras coisas. Especialmente sua conexão especial com um Senhor das Trevas. O público permaneceria alheio. 

Harry focou sua atenção em McGonagall. O professor estava dando palestras sobre os objetivos do curso. Ela então instruiu a classe sobre como transformar um palito de fósforo em uma agulha. Uma vez terminado, as instruções apareceram no tabuleiro com um movimento de sua varinha junto com o dever de casa. Outro filme depois, um palito de fósforo apareceu na frente de cada aluno.

Ao seu redor, varinhas eram apontadas para seus palitos de fósforo e o encantamento estava sendo repetido. Minutos depois, muitos estudantes gemeram alto em seus palitos de fósforo inalterados. Tendo todos assistido isso, Harry revirou os olhos para a tarefa. Sua varinha de blackthorn deslizou em sua mão. Ao contrário do resto dos alunos, ele poderia fazer sem o encantamento ridículo e a varinha acenando. Ele silenciosamente apontou sua varinha para o palito de fósforo na mesa à sua frente, e observou em satisfação como o pequeno pau de madeira se transformou em uma agulha afiada e brilhante. Tendo completado a tarefa, ele puxou um rolo de pergaminho para começar com seu dever de casa. Enquanto rabiscava, ele secretamente focou sua magia naqueles ao seu redor até que ele notou algo estranho. Sua pena parou no papel enquanto ele investigava.

Algo estava errado com a magia de Neville. O garoto era poderoso, Harry sentiu a impressionante quantidade de magia ao conhecer Neville no trem. Seu núcleo mágico era grande, em seu ano, só correspondido por Draco e talvez Granger. Apesar de sua atitude, Granger um dia seria uma bruxa poderosa, mas de volta a Neville agora. O garoto tímido era poderoso, mas toda vez que tentava transformar o palito de fósforo, sua magia era empurrada para trás. Depois de um tempo, Harry descobriu por quê. A magia de Neville queria sair, mas sua varinha repeliu sua magia. A varinha não era adequada para o núcleo mágico de Neville.

Antes que Harry pudesse confrontar o garoto tímido, a voz de Weasley atravessou a sala: "Professor, eu não sou o único culpado. Potter não está funcionando também.

Segundos depois, o quadro do Professor McGonagall pairava sobre sua mesa: "Sr. Potter, por que não está trabalhando? E por que há uma pena em sua mão em vez de sua varinha?

Com um rosto em branco, Harry gesticulava em direção a sua agulha: "Eu já completei a tarefa."

McGonagall não sorriu: "Então você não deve ter problemas em demonstrar a transfiguração para mim."

Ela apontou a varinha para sua agulha e recitou o encantamento da reversão. No entanto, a agulha permaneceu uma agulha. Internamente, Tom e Harry compartilharam uma boa risada. Harry tinha permanentemente transformado o palito de fósforo com seu método especial. O feitiço de reversão convencional de McGonagall não funcionaria na agulha. Um minuto depois, McGonagall parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão e convocou outro palito de fósforo. Ela o observava como um falcão enquanto ele silenciosamente apontava sua varinha para o palito de fósforo fazendo-o se transformar em uma agulha.

"Parabéns, Sr. Potter. Cinco pontos para Sonserina para esta transfiguração impecável."

"Mas, professor!" A voz mandona de Granger ecoou pela sala assim que McGonagall terminou: "Potter nunca usou a transfiguração oficial. Nem o encantamento oficial, nem o movimento oficial da varinha. Ele trapaceou!”

"Sra. Granger, o Sr. Potter não trapaceou. Há muitas maneiras de conseguir uma transfiguração", repreendeu o professor McGonagall antes de voltar para Harry, "ainda estou curioso, como conseguiu a transfiguração, Sr. Potter."

Encolhendo os ombros, ele respondeu rapidamente: "Depois de experimentar um pouco com magia, imaginei que, em vez de usar a instrução oficial, prefiro fazê-lo intuitivamente. E funcionou, não foi?”

McGonagall estreitava os olhos e dizia a todos para voltarem ao trabalho. Ela recolheu a agulha dele e disse ao Harry que examinaria o trabalho dele. Isso determinaria se ela permitiria que ele continuasse se desviando das instruções oficiais. Ele foi então autorizado a continuar com seu dever de casa. Uma vez que McGonagall tinha saído para parar as palestras de Granger, Harry voltou os olhos para Neville: "De quem é essa varinha?"

Neville parou no meio do movimento, "Meu... minha avó me deu.”

Harry franziu a testa: "Você não selecionou sua própria varinha em Ollivanders?"

Neville empalideceu, "Não..."

Harry beliscou a ponte de seu nariz: "Você não pode continuar trabalhando com essa varinha. Não combina com você.”  
Uma expressão dolorosa apareceu no rosto do menino tímido: "Ela me disse que era uma grande honra carregar a varinha do meu pai. Ela... ela..."

"Neville, se você continuar trabalhando com essa varinha, o desenvolvimento do seu núcleo mágico pode ser permanentemente interrompido", explicou Harry calmamente, "cada núcleo mágico é único e, portanto, requer uma varinha única. Esta varinha não foi fabricada para você. Não combina com você. Você precisa ter outro. Um que vai funcionar para você. Para você exclusivamente.”

"Mas minha avó..."

"Sua avó não tem que trabalhar com uma varinha que não lhe convém. Sua avó não tem sete anos de Hogwarts pela frente", Harry interrompeu o garoto tímido, "você quer aprender. Você quer provar a si mesmo. Você quer empunhar magia. Você não pode fazer isso com uma varinha mal combinada. Pegue o Draco. Aposto que é mais adequado do que o de seu pai.”  
Tendo ouvido a conversa, Draco no início estava bastante relutante em se separar de sua varinha, mas Harry conseguiu convencê-lo. Neville apontou a varinha de Draco em seu palito de fósforo, e soltou um grito de surpresa, como o pau de madeira afiou ligeiramente e tornou-se um pouco mais brilhante. Apesar do protesto de Neville, Harry jurou falar com Severo. O chefe de casa deles iria e poderia lidar com a teimosa Augusta Longbottom.

No final da aula, apenas Harry conseguiu transformar totalmente seu palito de fósforo. Além de Neville, Draco e Granger, ninguém havia transformado parcialmente o deles. McGonagall os instruiu a praticar em cima de seu ensaio. Harry já tinha terminado seu dever de casa e deixou a classe em alto astral.

A transfiguração foi seguida por Feitiços, que eles novamente compartilharam com os Grifinórias. O alegre Professor Flitwick começou a lição lendo seus nomes. O pequeno duende guinchou ao chegar ao nome de Harry. O resto da lição foi bastante tranquila, pois eles só foram instruídos sobre a teoria por trás do charme levitação. Harry teve que se abster de revirar os olhos como Granger estava ensinando Weasley sobre a pronúncia correta do charme. Depois de um almoço rápido, eles tiveram Herbologia com a Corvinal, o que foi uma surpresa agradável. O Professor Sprout não era nada além de entusiasmado e rapidamente detectou a afinidade natural de Neville com as plantas.

O jantar foi um caso feliz, pois os primeiros anos compartilharam suas impressões do primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Mais uma vez, Harry encontrou um prato de legumes na frente dele. Depois do jantar, ele decidiu fazer um pequeno desvio. Ele se separou do resto do primeiro ano de Sonserinas e foi para as cozinhas. Uma vez que ele ficou em frente à pintura, ele fez cócegas na pera e momentos depois encontrou-se cercado por Elfos da Casa. Eles quase choraram quando Harry agradeceu pelos pratos de legumes e frutas. Um elfo chegou ao ponto de se desculpar pela falta de comida saudável, afirmando que o diretor não gostava de tudo fresco. Harry bufou isso. Talvez fosse hora de roubar seus doces.

Alguns minutos depois, ele chegou do lado de fora do escritório de Severo e bateu três vezes. A porta se abriu e revelou um zombando de Severus Snape: "O que você quer, Potter?"

Harry teve que parar de sair na gargalhada. Severus estava fazendo seu papel com perfeição. Ele foi rapidamente levado para dentro, a porta se fechando atrás dele com um estrondo alto. Imediatamente, fortes alas de privacidade se incendiaram. Harry agradeceu seu guardião mágico com um aceno.

"Então, como foi seu primeiro dia?" Snape perguntou, soando genuinamente interessado e com uma voz muito mais gentil agora. Harry contou a ele tudo sobre sua viagem a Hogwarts, dos Weasleys e Granger, suas primeiras aulas, e a varinha de Neville.  
Severo parecia estar especialmente curioso sobre o pequeno truque com a agulha que ele tinha puxado durante transfigurações: "Minerva me contou sobre a lição. Mas só chegou a me dizer que uma das minhas cobras tinha conseguido a Transfiguração de uma maneira altamente incomum. Ela nunca me disse que era você. De qualquer forma, você tem certeza sobre varinha longbottom?

"Absolutamente", respondeu Harry, sentindo-se um pouco insultado: "Eu podia senti-lo. Neville é muito poderoso, mas sua varinha rejeita sua magia. Não combina com ele. Ele até conseguiu fazer feitiços menores com a varinha de Draco. É assim que a varinha dele é incompatível. Ele não pode continuar trabalhando com a varinha do pai. Ele precisa de um que se adapte ao seu núcleo. Apesar de qualquer coisa Augusta Longbottom pensa e diz. Ela vai arruinar o desenvolvimento do núcleo mágico de seu neto e sua educação se isso continuar."

Severo beliscou a ponte de seu nariz, uma carranca profunda aparecendo em seu rosto: "Vou convidá-la para Hogwarts. Provavelmente na quarta-feira, já que Poções será cancelada em favor do exame médico daqueles que ainda não foram a um hospital mágico. Mas não espere que ela concorde com nada. Ela é uma bruxa orgulhosa e teimosa."

Harry sorriu: "E se o fabricante de varinha já estivesse presente na chegada de Lady Longbottom?"

Lábios de Severo enrolados, "Você é um pouco tortuoso."

Harry encolheu os ombros, um sorriso afiado aparecendo em seu rosto: "Eu sou. Mas só Tom nunca pode me chamar assim.

Os dias seguintes foram bastante tranquilos. Na terça-feira, Harry teve sua primeira lição de História da Magia. Professor Binns ainda estava lá, falando sobre as guerras dos Duendes, agora apenas como um fantasma. Tom duvidava que o homem tinha notado sua própria morte, ou se importava se ele estava ensinando primeiro ou quarto anos. Sendo uma pessoa ativa e ciente da vasta história mágica além das guerras dos Duendes, Harry detestava a classe: "Tom, por favor, me diga que há algum tipo de ritual obscuro para banir fantasmas!"

"Há. Infelizmente, eu não investiguei", confessou Tom, "enquanto eu me aprofundava nos campos da Necromancia, nunca tive o desejo de banir fantasmas. Os campos da Necromancia são vastos, multifacetados, e muitas vezes sem gordura. Eu sei como criar Inferi e uma boa parte de rituais sombrios e proibidos, mas é isso. Não é fácil acessar informações. O sujeito é fortemente guardado por aqueles praticantes, principalmente longas filas de Necromancers. Mas podemos tentar. Talvez um de nossos editores possa nos ajudar."

Harry suspirou: "Obrigado, Tom. Outro projeto em nossa longa lista. Agora, diga-me, Binns era tão chato quando ele ainda estava vivo?  
Quando a aula acabou, Harry teve que acordar seus colegas de classe. Ele tinha sido o único que tinha conseguido ficar acordado. Mas só graças ao Tom e a um livro sobre poções ilegais que ele havia encomendado diretamente da Alemanha. Foi banido porque a maioria das poções continha sangue. Tudo relacionado ao sangue foi banido na Grã-Bretanha. Foi ridículo, especialmente porque esta proibição incluía vários rascunhos de cura altamente potentes, rituais de cura poderosos e rituais de diagnóstico. Banir ramos inteiros de magia por causa de um ou alguns ingredientes, ou por causa de alguns bruxos ou bruxos sombrios e, portanto, maus, era tão tipicamente britânico. Não admira que a comunidade mágica das Ilhas Britânicas fosse motivo de chacota do mundo mágico.

À tarde, eles tiveram sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mais uma vez compartilhada com os Grifinórias. Quirrell era uma bagunça gaguejando e toda a sala cheirava fortemente de alho que parecia se originar de seu turbante roxo. Harry ajustou a história de Quirrell sobre o senhor vampiro albanês e mais uma vez tirou seu livro de poções ilegais encantado para parecer com seu livro de dada real.

Para sua surpresa, ele foi chamado para a frente durante a segunda metade da aula. O professor então disse a Harry que ele poderia tentar se proteger, explicando-lhe a teoria por trás do charme. Ele foi então instruído a ficar em frente ao professor gago. Segurando sua varinha preguiçosamente, Harry ficou lá, com o rosto vazio de emoções, e esperou. Quirrell precisou de três tentativas para gaguejar o encantamento ' Petrificus Totalus'. Harry viu a maldição voando em seu caminho. A classe inteira segurou a respiração. Frações de segundo antes da maldição atingi-lo, Harry jogou sua varinha e um forte escudo apareceu, repelindo a maldição. Quirrell mal conseguiu escapar da maldição, que então atingiu uma estante atrás do professor enviando livros voando por toda parte. Harry recebeu cinco pontos e a classe foi dispensada. Harry sentiu os olhos de Quirrell segui-lo quando ele saiu da sala de aula.

Na quarta-feira, Harry foi chamado para a enfermaria. Após extensas tomografias médicas, Madame Pomfrey declarou-o saudável. Quando voltou para a sala comum, encontrou Draco sozinho, trabalhando em seu ensaio transfigurações. A loira disse a ele que Neville tinha sido chamado para o escritório de Severo. Estava quase na hora do jantar quando Neville voltou, um sorriso radiante em seu rosto. Harry passou a maior parte do tempo lendo enquanto ocasionalmente ajudava Draco com seu ensaio. Harry fechou seu livro e devolveu o sorriso: "Parece que você tem uma varinha nova."

"Sim, sim! Eu ainda não posso acreditar! Neville falou com entusiasmo: "Quando cheguei ao escritório do Professor Snape, minha avó já estava lá e uma varinha. Ela... ela parecia um elfo, sua pele branca, seu cabelo ainda mais brilhante que o seu, Draco, e ela tinha essa aura mágica ao seu redor. Ela se apresentou como Lady Aurora. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dela antes, mas ela explicou à minha avó por que eu precisava de uma varinha que se encaixasse corretamente em mim. Não acredito que minha avó concordou. Tenho que escolher núcleos e madeira. Quase desmaiei quando ouvi o preço e nunca pensei que minha avó pagaria por isso. Mas depois que demonstrei alguns feitiços, ela fez. Até transformei um palito de fósforo em uma agulha. Olha!"

Harry sorriu para o objeto magicamente transfigurado. Agora, Neville poderia finalmente se desenvolver livremente. Naquela noite, eles subiram ao topo da torre de astronomia para mapear as estrelas sob os olhos cuidadosos do Professor Sinistra.

Quinta-feira trouxe-lhe uma coruja desconhecida, que quase caiu em sua tigela de mingau, entregando uma carta. Harry franziu a testa no rabisco desarrumado, cheio de erros de ortografia na frente dele. Hagrid o convidou para o chá depois da aula de Poções duplas de amanhã. Ele se perguntou por que o gigante estúpido iria convidá-lo depois de sua primeira reunião, menos que estelar. Provavelmente um dos esquemas de Dumbledore, o que significa que ele teve que ir. Infelizmente, isso interferiria nos planos dele. Parece que ele teve que adiar uma reunião com um certo vidente. Talvez ele possa levar Draco e Neville junto.

Sexta-feira viu poções duplas, o assunto, Harry, Draco, e surpreendentemente Neville parecia mais ansioso para. Mais uma vez, eles estariam dividindo a classe com os Grifinórias. As Sonserinas chegaram cedo ao laboratório Poções, que estava localizado nas masmorras.

O trio se sentou na primeira fila. A porta se abriu precisamente quando a campainha estava tocando. Severo entrou na sala de aula, com as vestes atrás dele. Ele começou a lição chamando nomes. Ao contrário de Flitwick, Severo não parou em nome de Harry.

Ele então fechou o livro de curso com um baque audível. Cruzando os braços, ele começou a dar palestras na aula, sua voz pouco acima de um sussurro: "Você está aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e as artes exatas da poção.. Como há pouca tola aqui, muitos de vocês dificilmente acreditarão que isso é magia. Eu não espero que você realmente entenda a beleza do caldeirão suavemente fervente com seus vapores cintilantes, o delicado poder dos líquidos que rastejam através das veias humanas, enfeitiçando a mente, enredando os sentidos... Eu posso te ensinar como engarrafar a fama, preparar a glória, até mesmo colocar uma rolha até a morte – se você não é um bando de tão grandes quanto eu costumo ter que ensinar."

Mesmo Tom tinha que concordar que Severo era um orador público bastante impressionante, e mais do que apaixonado por Poções, embora ele detestava ensinar crianças.

"Potter!" Severo de repente gritou, desempenhando seu papel com perfeição, "o que eu ganharia se adicionasse raiz em pó de asphodel a uma infusão de absinto?"

Harry levantou uma única sobrancelha, "O Rascunho dos Mortos-Vivos, é claro, Senhor. É uma das poções adormecidas mais poderosas."

"Correto!" Severo disse com reverência: "Weasley, nomeie uma poção que contém pele de bumslang"  
Weasley parecia pasmo, enquanto Granger acenava com a mão como um lunático.

"Tut, tut – não se preocupou em abrir um livro antes de vir para Hogwarts, Weasley?" Severo zombou, "seus irmãos certamente fizeram. Talvez não haja outro prefeito de Weasley ou um capitão do Weasley Quidditch"

Essa observação chegou em casa. O rosto de Weasley ficou mais vermelho e vermelho quando ele cerrou os punhos sob a mesa, a cor de seu rosto colidindo comicamente com seu cabelo ruivo.

"Potter, você quer ajudar?" Severo perguntou, claramente divertido com a reação que ele tinha causado.

Harry calmamente encontrou os olhos obsidianos do mestre das poções: "A pele boomslang é um dos principais ingredientes da Poção Polijuice. Sendo extremamente complicada e demorada para fabricar, a poção permite que o consumidor assuma a aparência de outra pessoa. Para isso, a poção deve incluir uma parte dessa pessoa, principalmente um fio de corte de cabelo ou unhas, que são adicionados por último. O bebedor vai se transformar de volta depois de precisamente uma hora.”

"Impressionante!" Severo zombou, "Agora, Weasley, você pode pelo menos me dizer onde procurar se eu lhe disser para encontrar um bezoar?"

Weasley era uma bagunça fervente de raiva por esse ponto e felizmente se recusou a abrir a boca.

Lábios severos enrolados em um escárnio, "Que decepcionante! Alguém mais pode responder?”

Seus olhos pairavam ao longo dos primeiros anos. Ele estava claramente ignorando Granger que parecia estar a alguns momentos de pular sobre a mesa, "Potter?"

Harry teve que parar de rir e respondeu com um rosto em branco: "Um bezoar é tirado do estômago de uma cabra, senhor. Neutraliza a maioria dos venenos."

"Novamente correto!" Os olhos de Severo brilhavam com uma mistura de orgulho em Harry e diversão às custas de Weasley, "Weasley, qual é a diferença entre monge e wolfsbane?"

Desta vez, Weasley explodiu: "Eu não sei! Você não poderia perguntar a outra pessoa?"

O olhar de Severo tornou-se venenoso. Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, Granger tinha pulado para começar sua palestra, "Senhor, monge e..."

“Silêncio! E sente-se!" o mestre das poções surtou com o irritante sabe-tudo, "cinco pontos de Grifinória para esta demonstração descarada de desrespeito. E mais cinco pontos de Grifinória para cada pergunta sem resposta, Weasley. Potter, você pode me dar a resposta?  
Com um sorriso de Cheshire, Harry falou: "Senhor, monges e wolfsbane são a mesma planta, que também atende pelo nome de Aconite. A flor é altamente tóxica e deve ser preparada com extremo cuidado. É um dos principais ingredientes da Poção Wolfsbane, uma invenção bastante recente, que permite que lobisomens mantenham sua sanidade durante a lua cheia."

"Bem? Por que vocês não estão todos copiando isso para baixo? Snape gritou, "e cinco pontos para cada resposta correta, Potter."

O resto da classe passou agradavelmente. Eles foram instruídos a preparar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos. Harry fez par com Neville, enquanto Draco trabalhou com Daphne Greengrass. Apesar de seu nervosismo inicial, Neville se aqueceu para Severo e Poções. Ele parecia estar especialmente curioso sobre as referências cruzadas entre Poções e Herbologia. Tomando alguns atalhos, Harry e Neville terminaram muito antes do resto da aula. Eles tinham acabado de terminar de engarrafar sua amostra, quando o caldeirão de Weasley explodiu. Graças aos seus rápidos reflexos, Harry foi capaz de erguer um charme escudo antes que a poção estragada pudesse atingir qualquer Sonserinas. Weasley e Finnegan, por outro lado, estavam encharcados com a poção verde ácido. Ambos gemeram de dor enquanto furúnculos vermelhos surgiam em todos os braços e rostos. Com alguns movimentos de sua varinha, Severo desapareceu a maior parte da poção, deduzindo vinte pontos de Grifinória, e enviando os dois cabeça-ocas para a ala do hospital.

"Isso foi insano!" Neville exclamou depois que a classe tinha sido demitida.

"Sim, foi!" Draco concordou: "Vamos à sala comum para começar a redação da Poção?"

"Na verdade," Harry começou, "Fui convidado para Hagrid. Draco, não me olhe assim. Eu também não quero ir lá, mas tenho a sensação de que um certo mal vestido quer que eu vá lá. Por favor, não me deixe ir sozinho. Vamos torná-lo breve."

No final, Draco e Neville concordaram em acompanhá-lo ao Hagrid, mas apenas se Harry os ajudasse com a lição de poções. Enquanto subiam as escadas das masmorras, a mente de Harry estava correndo pelas razões para este encontro. Logo, ele descobriria.  
Dez minutos depois, o trio deixou o castelo e atravessou o terreno. O gigante vivia na beira da floresta em uma pequena casa de madeira construída grosseiramente. Uma besta e um par de galochas estavam do lado de fora da porta da frente.

O gigante abriu a porta depois de várias batidas. Seu acolhimento foi acompanhado por vários latidos em expansão de um enorme javali negro chamado Fang. Ignorando seu primeiro encontro não muito estelar, Hagrid levou Harry e seus dois companheiros para dentro. Só havia um quarto lá dentro. Rústico e charmoso seria a melhor descrição, ao contrário e arcaico era o verdadeiro. Presuntos e faisões estavam pendurados no teto. Uma chaleira de cobre estava fervendo no fogo aberto. Os móveis pareciam ser artesanais, embora bastante grosseiramente. Harry notou Draco zombando da colcha irregular na cama enorme.

Hagrid os gestou para se sentarem à mesa: "Nev's pensou em ver um Malfoy dentro de minha casa."

Em vez de responder, Draco simplesmente encolheu os ombros. Surpreso com a falta de resposta, Hagrid se apressou, servindo chá e bolos de pedra caseiros. Hagrid então perguntou-lhes sobre sua primeira semana de escola. Desde que Harry se recusou a comer ou beber qualquer comida do gigante, ele sem varinhas e silenciosamente desapareceu seus bolos de pedra. Ele notou Draco calmamente alimentando seu bolo de pedra para Fang enquanto Neville colocou o dele nos bolsos de seu roupão. Neville estava contando a Hagrid tudo sobre sua primeira aula de Herbologia, quando Harry notou o corte do Profeta Diário.

"Como se alguém tivesse colocado lá!" Tom apontou com ajuda. Harry definitivamente concordou e deixou seus olhos vagarem sobre o artigo descrevendo a investigação em andamento sobre a invasão dos Gringotes que tinha ocorrido em 31 de julho, coincidentemente seu aniversário, e o dia em que Hagrid deveria levá-lo ao banco mágico. E o cofre de busca não tinha sido esvaziado no mesmo dia? Que coincidência surpreendente. Só então, o trecho do jornal foi arrancado de suas mãos.

Draco rapidamente escaneou o jornal antes que uma carranca aparecesse em seu rosto, "Harry, isso aconteceu no seu aniversário."

Depois disso, Hagrid se recusou a encontrar seus olhos e, em vez disso, ofereceu-lhes mais bolos de rock. Chá se transformou em um caso estranho, e o trio ficou feliz em sair vinte minutos depois. A mente do Harry estava girando. Essa invasão e o conteúdo do cofre esvaziado tem algo a ver com o corredor do terceiro andar? Tom e Harry pensariam sobre isso mais tarde. Eles tinham outras coisas para se preocupar e um certo vidente para visitar.

**Author's Note:**

> – Fanfic no site original (archive): https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085382?view_full_work=true  
>  \- Nome da fanfic: A Deeper Conection (archive of our own) por ThroughPestilencesAndFamines  
>  \- Há também uma tradução em espanhol deste trabalho no Wattpad por KatePeverell/Hades_Luzbel  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/227507023-a-deeper-connection.
> 
> Agradeço a leitura, até Domingo :)


End file.
